Bankotsu&Kitra: Past Relations
by Tempest78
Summary: Why is Kitra unprotected? How does the Shichinintai react when they meet her? How will Bankotsu react? What Happens when she gets pregnant? Will the happy trio ever be reunited? BanXOC Part 2 of 3 original publish- 08-31-07 FE.
1. Long awaited Reunion

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha! I do own Kitra, Darius, Kou, Nenji, and Tao, and the plot, and story line... There. I said it. (sighs)**_

**Most importantly I would like to give a BIG shout out and HUGE thanks to my beta Frog Lady! :)**

**Chapter 1:**

Kitra stood beside her brother and faced the one man in the world she truly loathed. "The village was slaughtered and your father with it," she snapped angrily. "Your father's decree holds no meaning now; with both him and the village gone, you have no power!"

Kou proclaimed, "Wrong, my dear, I'm now the headman," pointing to his chest proudly.

Kitra snorted and snapped, "Headman of what, you idiot!? There is **no** village!" years of stomaching his touches and gagging kisses and of burying her hatred had finally come to an end. She knew deep inside that he was the reason her beloved Bankotsu had been banished from his friends, his home and everything he'd ever known; which only strengthened her hatred for this man.

Darius faced his nemesis and warned, "Leave now and you and your friends may yet live," drawing his sword, as he backed Kitra behind him again.

"We shall rebuild the village, and you and I shall repopulate it, my sweet Kitra," Kou stated seriously, while eying the girl. He'd always desired her and she was now a voluptuous young woman.

Kitra's temper rose and her face turned red as she yelled what she'd been wanting to for the past four years, "I refuse to marry an ass like you!"

"You have no choice, dearest!" Kou said seriously, unaffected by the deep seeded hatred he could now see in her eyes..

Darius's own temper began to rise. "The hell she doesn't! I'll **never** let you hurt Kitra," he yelled, staring him dead in the eye. He'd been tiptoeing around this bastard long enough and was ready to make his stand.

Kou faced his subordinates and ordered, "Then you will die! Nenji, Tao, destroy him," allowing his own hatred to enter his eyes. He'd lived under this man's shadow for the last time.

Nenji and Tao eyes wide with fear, began to close in on Darius. Both were desperately trying to impress Kou, but they were also scared! They knew damn well that Darius was still known as the village's best swordsman, and they were scared to have to face him- especially since his warnings years ago.

Kitra became concerned and began to fear for her brother's safety. "No, Darius!" she yelled.

"Go now, Kitra! Run away from here quickly while I hold them off," Darius commanded, while getting into a defensive stance.

"No, please, Dar I can't lose you too!" Kitra said, begging him with her eyes.

"Go, damn it, while you still can!" Darius yelled, and began fighting the two men.

"Dar..." Kitra said brokenly, watching in horror as her brother battled fiercely.

Darius demanded, "Kitra run, damn it- **now**!" concentrating on his battles.

She took a deep breath and looked for the last time at her beloved brother. She saw her brother take down Nenji and Tao, and to her horror, she saw him get a sword shoved through his stomach and out of his back by Kou.

She quickly turned around and ran as fast as she could, trying to escape him. She ran until she came to the river, crying the entire way, fearing the worst for her brother. When she reached the river, she looked around and noticed it was far too wide and turbulent to cross. She found herself trapped.

She twirled around looking for an escape route, when Kou came through the trees. "I warned you not to try and escape me, Kitra," he stated angrily while stomping towards her looking very cross.

"You bastard, you killed Darius! He was all I had left and you killed him!" Kitra yelled, hazel eyes flashing dangerously. Her hatred and anger of the man before her began to boil over and she lunged furiously at him with an animalistic scream of outrage. "I will **never** be yours, Kou!"

He rolled capturing her underneath him, but she quickly jumped away. He stood up facing her and said cockily, "You have no choice," Then he chuckled mentioning, "Now you have no one to protect you anymore."

Kitra glared at him, full of unadulterated hatred. "You'll pay for killing Darius- I swear it!" she declared while clenching her tiny fists.

Kou chuckled advancing towards her, smirking, and she slowly backed up until she felt her back hit the trunk of a wide tree. "Now you're mine," he declared, as he closed in on her preventing her from escaping.

"Never Kou!" Kitra screamed. "You bastard, you killed Darius!" She fought, trying to free herself. He pulled out a dagger and began cutting her everywhere he could reach.

She screamed in pain and spat in his face, eyes filled with pure hatred. Kou pinned her against the tree and smirked at her triumphantly.

**Not far away: **

Stood a lone man, with a super muscular build, but was somewhat short, wearing white hakamas and a white haori, as well as silverfish armor on his chest, back, and one shoulder and a bright red silky obi. His jet black hair in a tight braid down his back and piercing blue eyes; was carrying his beloved Banryu propped on his shoulder. He realized he was very close to the village he'd been born in. He thought back to the day he had been banished, ore specifically to right before he was forced to leave the village.

Flashback:

Kitra cried even harder and held even tighter yelling adamantly, "No, I don't want to lose you too," remembering that she'd already lost her parents.

Forcing her chin up so she stared him in the eye, Bankotsu vowed seriously, "You will **never** lose me! The three of us will **always** be bound together," reminding her of their sacred bond the trio shared. Kitra sniffed and begged him with her eyes not to leave her behind.

The guards became impatient and said, "It's time, Bankotsu!" in a rough voice, not willing to wait any longer.

He nodded and pried the girl's grip loose, kissing the top of her head lovingly and whispered seriously, so low only she could hear, "I will never forget you, Kit! Someday, I **will **find you and the three of us will be together again!" she was roughly pulled off and held by a guard, and he was ruthlessly shoved away; while she fought trying to free herself and follow him.

He looked back one last time, taking a moment to silently assure her he'd be alright. Confidently he sent her his most arrogant smirk and waved.

End Flashback

**Present time:**

He shook his head to clear his thoughts and continued walking. He was the fearless leader of the Band of Seven and even though only four remained, they still roamed the lands together. There was Jakotsu, Renkotsu, Suikotsu, and himself left remaining.

He was startled out of his thoughts by a scream of, "Never Kou! You bastard, you killed Darius!"

Bankotsu immediately became alarmed. "Kitra!" he yelled, as he quickly ran off in the direction of the scream. His Banryu was leaning heavily into his shoulder as he bounced and crashed through the trees. He arrived at the place where the yell had originated from and stood there observing the scene.

He gasped in awe as he noticed the fiery haired woman who was fighting back even while being cut; he knew without a doubt she had to be his friend Kitra. He glared at the man who was pinning her to the tree cutting her, and scowled as he realized it had to be that same pain in the ass, little prick Kou. Kou had always been determined to make Kitra his.

Bankotsu stood tall holding his Banryu's handle by his side with the blade pointed up in the air in with one hand, and drawled evenly, "Well, well, it seems you just never learn, eh, Kou?"

Kou whirled around, eyes wide in fear and shock. "Ban... Bankotsu? It can't be!" he said, as he stepped a few paces away from Kitra and the tree preparing to fight.

Bankotsu smirked. "In the flesh," he confirmed, as he kept his focus on the prick in front of him.

Kitra saw Bankotsu and her eyes widened in shock at his appearance, for his muscles had filled out even more. Then her face lit up as she realized it really was him. He was taller and much stronger, but his eyes still remained the same enchanting sapphire color and his hair was still worn in a tight braid; even though it was longer now.

Her heart began pounding faster in excitement at the fact that he was actually here. She ached at finally seeing him again after all these years. She noticed he'd gotten even more handsome over the years, but immediately pushed that thought aside and focused on what was being said between the two men.

Kou faced him fully. "What the **hell** are you doing here," he snarled angrily, glaring at the man in front of him with eyes full of hate.

Bankotsu smirked and retorted, "Are you gonna stand there and talk all night or you ready to fight a real opponent?"

"You bastard," Kou growled angrily and seethed. He glared at Bankotsu. This was his rival he'd thought dead for years.

Bankotsu raised a brow questioningly and taunted, "Name calling? Now you've sunk to calling names instead of fighting?" He scoffed and added, "Pathetic as ever, I see."

He set his Banryu aside embedding it deeply into the earthy soil. "You don't even deserve the honor of dying by my blade, but you **will** die by my own hands!" he declared as his eyes narrowed on the arrogant prick in anger. He cracked his fingers into balled fists.

Kou charged towards Bankotsu only to get round house kicked in the stomach and end up falling flat on his face. Bankotsu landed, yawning and faced his nemesis, taunting him, "How pathetic, not to mention boring."

Kitra had been watching the entire time. She scoffed adding in a condescending voice, "He's right you know, you really **are** pathetic, Kou," glaring at the man who'd always made her life hell.

Kou got to his feet yelling, "Shut the fuck up bitch!" as he glared at her, pissed beyond belief that she was speaking to him in such a manner, and even more so that Bankotsu once again was standing in his way.

"The only bitch around here is you, jackass!" Kitra angrily quipped, eyes full of pure hatred. Without warning, she ran towards him and launched herself at him, knocking him to the ground.

She started beating him with her fists in a fit of pure rage. He quickly blocked her and rolled her underneath him, pinning her to the ground. Ripping open her short kimono, he chuckled, eyes full of lust.

Knowing damn well what the bastard's intentions were, Bankotsu felt his blood actually beginning to boil from his rising anger. Heaving with barely suppressed rage, he stomped over to him and drawing back his foot.

Kou was sent flying by an angry kick. Feeling the weight removed from her, Kitra quickly rolled away and stood up. She quickly turned away and tried to tie the mini kimono shut.

Eyes narrowed dangerously and still heaving with anger, Bankotsu advanced on Kou and kicked him in the ribs, sending him flying into the tree. He stormed over to him and bent down. Picking him up by the shirt front, he painfully slammed him against the tree, and holding him there with one hand; used his free hand to punch him in the stomach rapidly. He dropped him and reached down, pulling out Kou's sword to stab it through the owner's arm.

Kou screamed in agony and Bankotsu smirked, staring the man dead in the eye. "If I had more time, I'd cut you up piece by piece and make you suffer for weeks before actually killing you," he declared sadistically, with a gleam in his blue eyes. He continued off-handedly, "But I've to be going soon, so I'll just settle for doing this instead." He grabbed the sword yanking it out of Kou's arm. "This is for Darius and Kitra!" he said, stabbing it directly through Kou's heart, pinning him to the tree as well.

Bankotsu turned around to face his friend. After a moment of staring into each other's eyes, Kitra sighed heavily. "I have to go bury Darius," she announced in a resigned voice, hazel eyes filling with pain and unshed tears.

Bankotsu stared into her beautiful face. "**We** will bury him," he corrected her dead seriously as he slowly approached her, keeping her gaze held. Kitra nodded, then spun on her heel and led the way back over to where he'd had been killed. After retrieving his Banryu, Bankotsu followed her.

When they had reached the spot, Kitra saw her beloved brother was indeed dead. She fell to her knees beside him, embracing him, and broke down crying.

Bankotsu again embedded his Banryu into the earth and kneeled down beside her. He took her into his arms soothing, "Shh, It'll be okay."

She instinctively buried her head in his chest and sobbed, "Kou killed him. He... he was protecting me... He was all I had left. Now everything's gone… I have nothing anymore." heart breaking more with each sentence.

Bankotsu rocked the sobbing girl in his arms and stated, "Shh, you still have me! I won't **ever** leave you alone."

She cried harder and repeated over and over, "I can't believe he's gone. Darius is gone because he was protecting me. We should have just run, we shouldn't have stopped."

"It's okay, Kit!" Bankotsu declared fiercely. "I'm here now and I won't ever let anyone hurt you again."

She cried in his arms until she had eventually cried herself to sleep. He gently laid her down beneath a tree, before walking back over to her brother's body and began digging a grave for him.

He looked down at the body of his childhood best friend and heaved a great sigh. A lone tear slipped down his cheek as he remembered the three of them getting into trouble and just being rambunctious kids. He remembered the blood vow he had made to his very best friend in the entire world.

Flashback:

Bankotsu pulled out his dagger and slit his hand, and then Darius's vowing, "Blood brothers for life man. With this I now make a blood oath to never leave Kitra unprotected if I can help it! If at any time you die and can no longer protect her, rest assured I will!" eyes dead serious.

They clasped hands and Darius grinned stating, "Thanks Ban! You're the only person in this world that I would ever blindly trust my sister's safe keeping to." holding his best friend's gaze. They hugged each other, bandaged their hands and continued back to the camp.

End Flashback

**Present time:**

He looked at his best friend's lifeless body, and gently placed him into the grave, placing his weapons beside him. After filling it with dirt, he bent down. "I won't forget Darius. I won't ever forget my vow! She'll **never** be unprotected again- I swear it!" he promised eyes dead serious. He looked over at Kitra's sleeping form and, unable to fight them back any longer, allowed the silent tears to fall.

He knew she had to have been through hell. She'd just lost her only remaining family and without him, she'd be all alone in this cruel and vicious world. He knew exactly what Kou had planned to do to her and was angered by it still. He also knew what other men and demons would do to her if given the chance. He knew she was still one of the most innocent people he'd ever known. He remembered her huge heart of gold, and her forgiving nature. He clenched his fists and silently vowed anew to **never** allow anyone to hurt her again.

He sighed heavily, wiping his eyes and walked over to her sleeping form. He looked at her taking in all the changes that had taken place since he'd been banished. He still couldn't believe the girl he'd grown up with was now sleeping by a tree. She still had the same fiery red hair, hazel eyes, and creamy skin.

Although she was sleeping, he knew without a doubt that her heart was breaking because her beloved brother was dead. He knew she'd need protection from the evils of the world and vowed to take over the role as her sole protector.

He gently lifted her sleeping form into his arms, then hefted his Banryu onto his shoulder, and walked towards the campsite to join his 'brothers'.

**At the campsite:**

Bankotsu entered the campsite carrying the still sleeping red-haired beauty he'd grown up with. Jakotsu ran up to his big brother, noticing the girl in his leader's arms. "Big brother who is that girl!?" he asked.

"Darius's sister," Bankotsu answered, "and she'll be traveling with us from now on," he added wearily, as the death of his childhood best friend sank in.

Jakotsu gasped. "You mean **the** Darius?" he questioned, eyes wide with shock. Bankotsu had confided in Jakotsu about Kitra and Darius over the years that they'd known each other. Jakotsu was the only one of his brothers that he felt he could really trust and during one of the nights they were drinking together when they first met, Bankotsu mentioned Darius and Jakotsu never forgot it.

Bankotsu nodded and explained, "He's dead and I'm the only thing even close to family that she has left. It's now my duty to take over the role of her protector." He informed his friend seriously.

Jakotsu frowned and asked, "But why?" still confused.

"Because of our past, and a blood vow that I made to Darius. I **never** go back on my word!" Bankotsu answered, eyes showing the intensity of his sincerity.

Jakotsu noticed the look in his leader's eyes and knew very well what it meant. He sighed resigned, "I guess this means we now have a tag along."

Bankotsu added, "She was the best cook I knew even as kids, and no doubt has become a helluva fighter as well."

Renkotsu walked over pointing to the girl and asked, "Big brother, what's she doing here?" curiosity in his grey eyes.

"Listen up everyone! This is Kitra and she is **not** to be harmed under **any** circumstances, understood? She is, from this moment on, under **my **protection," Bankotsu announced, eyes dead serious. Everyone nodded. "You might as well consider her your little sister," Bankotsu informed the group, "because she'll be traveling with us from now on."

Everyone nodded again and Bankotsu carried her over, gently laying her down on his blankets. He walked back over. "Take heed of my words: If **anyone** so much as looks at her wrong, I will **personally** slay them, got it?" he warned everyone with a no-nonsense voice, as he eyed them from one man to the next. They all gulped nervously and looking wide eyed, nodded.

Bankotsu ordered, "Suikotsu, you need to tend her wounds. Jakotsu, you're on guard duty tonight- Everyone else, sleep."

Suikotsu walked over and tended to Kitra's wounds assuring none were life threatening, and that from the looks of things she was utterly exhausted. Bankotsu nodded and ordered, "Get some rest." Suikotsu nodded and lay down on his own blankets.

Bankotsu curled up around Kitra protectively kissing her forehead affectionately and whispered, "Sleep well, Kit." She sighed and rolled over in her sleep curling into his chest. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her petite form.

He lay there thinking about the past and how he couldn't believe Darius was really gone, or that Kitra was once again by his side. He began to feel the deep loneliness from all those years lessen. He sighed heavily closing his eyes, and fell into a light sleep.

_**Author's Note: Okay guys and gals there is chapter one please remember to read and review thanks.**_


	2. Meeting the Schichinatai

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha! I do own Kitra, Darius, Kou, Nenji, and Tao, and the plot, and story line... There. I said it. (sighs)**_

**Most importantly I would like to give a BIG shout out and HUGE thanks to my beta Frog Lady! :)**

**Chapter 2:**

**Next morning:**

Bankotsu woke up with his arms around Kitra and her curled into his chest. He lay there a few minutes and just enjoyed watching her sleep, still unable to believe the girl he'd grown up with and thought of so many times over the years; was right there in his arms. He'd missed her terribly over the past five years, and still couldn't believe her brother, who he'd also missed, was dead.

He sighed heavily and carefully so as not to wake the slumbering woman, got up and walked around waking the others. He put Renkotsu on guard duty and told Jakotsu to get some sleep. Suikotsu was ordered to collect the fire wood.

Kitra's eyes opened slowly and she yawned, stretching, and stood up. She thought back to last night when Bankotsu had shown up, fought and killed the man who'd single-handedly destroyed her life. She was shocked that Bankotsu had actually killed him and seemed to have enjoyed it, but she was also relieved that she'd no longer have Kou chasing after her.

She looked around and didn't notice the surrounding area. She located Bankotsu over by the fire and slowly approached him. She wasn't afraid of him; in fact, she trusted him as much as she had always trusted her beloved brother when they were kids.

Before she could linger on thoughts of her now dead brother and start crying, she walked up behind Bankotsu and reached out a delicate hand, gently placing it on her his broad shoulder and spoke softly, "Bankotsu,"

He turned to face her. "Hey there, so you're awake, huh?" he greeted with a small smile, trying not to frighten her.

Kitra nodded, staring him dead in the eye and asked curiously, "Why did you bring me here?"

Holding her gaze Bankotsu replied, "Given the circumstances, I thought it'd be best for you to join my band here and travel with me," gesturing to his men.

She gazed deeply into his eyes and questioned, "Why?" needing to make certain.

He answered, "Since you no longer have anyone to protect you and no village to call home; I figured you'd be safest with me," holding her gaze, searching for any signs of fear.

Kitra nodded. She'd figured as much, but needing to confirm it. "Thank you," she said softly.

He nodded, before taking a deep breath and stating evenly, "I buried Darius last night, then brought you here." sadness entering his eyes.

She hesitated for a moment and walked so she was standing directly in front of Bankotsu. She lightly kissed his cheek, pulling back to gaze into his eyes and said softly, "Thank you again for thatm and for once again saving me."

Bankotsu held her gaze and declared seriously, "I will **always** be there when you need me- No matter what, Kitra!"

She smiled sadly saying, "Thanks."

Bankotsu walked over to the river entering it and started catching some fish, and throwing them onto the bank. She smiled as she watched him. Deciding to try it herself she also entered the river. She bent over trying to catch some fish, but kept missing. Bankotsu watched for about five minutes, and threw his head back laughing heartily.

She scowled and began getting frustrated. She'd never had to catch her own food before, but things were changing and she'd learned over the years to adapt very quickly when the situation called for it. She'd already come to the conclusion: this newest development with her life merited a change, and she became determined to be able to do things for herself.

Bankotsu snickered, walking over to her. Kitra had assumed that he was going to stand beside her and demonstrate how to catch a fish before letting her try it on her own. Which was why she was surprised when he snuggled up behind her, fitting their bodies together like they were made for each other and holding her at the waist.

"B Bankotsu," she eeped, stiffening in his grasp.

"Relax," he replied. "a demonstration won't help you- hands-on will."

Her cheeks flushed a bright crimson when she felt his body lined up perfectly with hers, which sent a molten heat coursing throughout her body and her pulse skyrocketing. Bankotsu nuzzled aside her hair with his face. "You have to relax," he whispered, closer to her neck rather than her ear. She gasped as the vibration of his deep baritone voice sent a rumbling thrill through her.

She forced herself to relax against him, and Bankotsu had to bite back a groan as the sweet curves of her lower back melded smoothly against his groin.

He hissed softly against her neck, "Now, I want you to slowly and carefully turn your body so that you're facing the direction the current is flowing." Kitra shifted slightly in compliance to Bankotsu's instructions, and felt the smooth jet stream of the water flowing naturally past her legs, unlike before when it beat against her legs like a torrent.

Bankotsu bit back a groan that was determined to be released before he said, "Good, now see that fish there?"

"Uh-huh," Kitra answered softly.

"I want you to cautiously submerge your hands into the water surrounding the fish, following the current of the water," Bankotsu instructed, as he reached around her, grabbing her arms and slowly dipping her fingertips into the water.

She breathed, "Okay." Of course, Bankotsu was feeling her every movement through the scant distance of heat that separated their bodies.

Kitra did as he instructed and followed the current of the water so she could a make a grab for the fish. Throughout her movement to attain her goal, she was agonizingly reminded of Bankotsu's presence behind her and how close she was to his body.

He explained in a low voice, "The key is to try and reach in for it right before it even passes your legs."

A fish came darting toward them and as soon as the time was right, he pushed her arms in and she grabbed it. "Heh, not bad," he said, letting go and standing up straight. Smirking, he grabbed the fish from her hand and threw it back into the water. "Now catch one on your own," he said while stepping back a hair.

Kitra pouted, and got into position like he'd shown her. She repeated in her head, _"Okay, I can do this!" _bending over like before and waited until a fish came almost to her legs. She closed her eyes and shot her arms in, pulling them back up.

She opened her squinted eyes and gasped. "I caught one!" she exclaimed excitedly, with a smile as she held it up triumphantly and grinned.

Bankotsu smiled and said, "Good job!"

She threw it onto the bank and climbed out. Bankotsu stood there smiling, while she exited the river and exclaimed, "I did it! I caught a fish!" she sauntered over to him and wrapped him in a quick hug, which caught him off guard.

His body became rigid. He normally didn't allow anyone to just hug him anymore; even as kids, Dar had rarely hugged him, usually only Kitra ever did, and after not having her around the last five years, he was no longer used to it.

She quickly jumped back when she felt him tense up, then walked over and picked up her fish, carrying it over to the fire. Bankotsu looked at her mini kimono and frowning, queried, "Where did you get that... attire?"

Kitra looked down, noticing the indecent kimono and its ridiculously short length, and blushed. She stared him in the eye and answered quietly, "Kou demanded I wear it. His father had decreed we were to be married before the village was slaughtered. That jerk burned every clothing I owned and wouldn't give me anything else but mini kimonos." a look of utter disgust on her face.

Bankotsu wasn't happy to hear about the fact that Kou had almost forced her into marrying him after all.

**Bankotsu's POV:**

I sat there listening to Kitra explain thinking, "I can't believe that little bastard actually almost succeeded in forcing her to marry him after all. Why the hell would Dar have even allowed things to get that far? I'm fairly certain that Dar and Kit had to have been running away when he was killed; no doubt to avoid her being married to that stupid prick," I began mentally growling.

**Regular POV:**

Bankotsu scowled. "I'll get you some new clothes- Then I want that **thing** burned!" he stated, pointing at the ridiculously short and far too inappropriate mini kimono.

"Gladly, but at the moment, it's all I have to wear. There's **no way in hell** I'm gonna just run around naked either," Kitra replied, fire dancing in her eyes; which he knew from previous experience was a sure sign that she was serious.

Bankotsu chuckled and smirked. "You're still as feisty as ever, I see," he stated, amusement dancing in his own eyes.

"You're damn right I am!" she replied fiercely. "I've been through sheer hell the last five years! I'm entitled to my feisty nature." clenching her tiny fists.

Bankotsu frowned asking, confused, "Wasn't Dar there?"

She sighed answering, "Sometimes, but not always. Jumal was though, so Kou wasn't able to get to me alone, thank Kami for that!" she declared seriously.

Bankotsu nodded suggesting, "Okay feisty one, come eat and we'll set out. We'll stop at the next village and get you some new clothes." eager to get her some proper attire.

Kitra nodded and sat down, covering herself as best she could. She ate her fish, and said softly, sadly, "I still can't believe he is really gone." She sighed heavily and set the last quarter of her fish aside due to loss of appetite.

"Me either," Bankotsu nodded agreeing.

Kitra felt her eyes begin to fill with tears. Bankotsu saw this before she quickly turned away. He stood up, walking over to her and knelt in front of her; using his hands to cup her face and turned her to face him. He saw the tears falling down her cheeks and gently brushed them away with his thumbs.

Looking her directly in the eyes he spoke softly: "I'm here now, it'll be okay. We'll get through this together." he buried her head on his shoulder and just held her while she cried.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and cried her heart out. She cried brokenly, "I'm sorry, I know all I've done so far is ball... it's just... I miss him so damn much- Kami, it hurts!"

Bankotsu held her close, rubbing a hand up and down her back trying to sooth her and stated, "You two were very close! Even I know it's only natural you'd be heartbroken. Just let it all out, Kitra."

She held him tighter and cried even harder. "Thank Kami you're here!" she declared. "I'd go absolutely insane if it wasn't for you. I just miss him so damn much!"

He soothed, "Shh, I know, Kit, I know- I miss him too." continuing to run his hand along her back in an effort to comfort her. She cried even harder and he patiently held her, trying to sooth and comfort her.

After a while, she pulled back. He gently wiped her tears away again asking, "Are you gonna be okay now?"

She smiled sadly and whispered, "Sometimes I wonder if I will ever be okay..."

He nodded, standing up, and helped her to her feet. She took a deep breath and nodded that she was ready. Bankotsu led her over to the others and stated, "We're moving out in ten minutes, so be ready!" They walked over and he said, "Ja! Get up! We leave in ten minutes. You can sleep later."

Jakotsu whined, "But I'm trying to get my beauty sleep," sending a pouty look at his leader.

"We'll be stopping at the next village to get Kitra some new and more suitable clothes," Bankotsu informed him, trying to entice his friend to wake up.

Jakotsu jumped up, instantly awake and exclaimed, "Yay, Shopping time!" Bankotsu laughed shaking his head.

He found Renkotsu and said, "Renkotsu, time to head out!" Two minutes later everyone set off together. Bankotsu was in the lead and had Kitra beside him, followed by Jakotsu, Renkotsu, and Suikotsu.

**Three hours later they spotted the village:**

Bankotsu faced his men ordering, "Listen up! Kitra and I are going into the village to get her some clothes. If you come to the village there will be no killing! We're only stopping to get what we need."

Renkotsu said, "Never mind, I'll just wait here."

Suikotsu agreed, "Me too."

Jakotsu stated happily, "I'm so going! I wanna see if they have anything in my color." Kitra smiled sadly. Bankotsu chuckled and nodded his agreement.

Bankotsu, Kitra, and Jakotsu, all walked down the hill and entered the village. Kitra started feeling really uncomfortable from all the men openly staring at her and instinctively moved closer to Bankotsu's side. He felt her wariness, so he instinctively wrapped an arm around her waist protectively, hugging her to his side, and scowled at all the men that were openly staring at her and making her feel uneasy.

The three of them walked into the market place and Jakotsu skipped over to the kimonos. Bankotsu lead Kitra to the female haoris and hakamas section, as she would need sensible clothes with the freedom to move easily in battle.

Kitra found a medium aqua set, a cream set, and a pale green set, and she showed them to Bankotsu. He picked up the three sets that all looked to be about her size and held them up to her one by one. He nodded his approval and then paid for them.

They walked over to the kimonos and saw Jakotsu in a bit of a hissy because he couldn't decide which ones to get. Kitra suggested, "I think the pink and lavender go best with your complexion."

Jakotsu looked at her and asked; "Really?" a little shocked.

She gave a small smile and answered, "Definitely," nodding her head.

Jakotsu looked at them a minute, smiled and said, "Thanks, little sister!"

Kitra's smile slowly faded, she nodded and looked away.

Bankotsu stated, "Ten more minutes Ja, then we gotta get going." Jakotsu nodded and went to pay for his two new kimonos.

Kitra and Bankotsu walked over to the weapons and browsed around. Kitra gasped as she saw a beautiful bow and exclaimed, "Wow, its gorgeous!"

Curious what had caught her eyes, Bankotsu looked at her and asked, "What is?"

Kitra pointed to the bow she was looking at and said, "It's almost identical to the one that got destroyed when the village was slaughtered."

Bankotsu asked the man at the counter to see the bow, the matching Katanas with sheathes, a set of daggers, as well as a sash, and belt to hold the daggers. He looked it all over thoroughly and announced, "We'll take it all, as well as a bag of your finest arrows."

The merchant eagerly gathered everything Bankotsu had asked for and set it before him. Bankotsu paid for the items, and faced his companion. "Time to go Kitra," he said and handed her the clothing. He carried the weapons, and other items.

They walked over to Jakotsu, and Bankotsu announced, "Time to leave, Ja!"

Jakotsu nodded and the three left the village side by side with Kitra in the middle. They joined back up with the other two and walked off into the forest again. Bankotsu led them over to a place where Kitra could change into her new clothes in a relatively private area.

He suggested, "Kitra, go change into one of your new outfits." waiting as she did so.

She nodded and walked behind a large tree, quickly changing into her new cream colored hakama and haori. Less than five minutes later, she walked back out.

Bankotsu's jaw dropped at the change in her appearance, as his eyes raked over her voluptuous figure. She had her wavy waist-length hair tied up in a high ponytail with her bangs framing her face. But the outfit fit her like a second skin as well as molded to and pronounced all of her curves just right; it was showing off an ample amount of cleavage.

He realized at that exact moment she was no longer a child. She was indeed a young woman - a very attractive young woman. He knew he was gonna have to keep a **very** close eye on her or else any man who saw her would be **very** tempted. He frowned at that thought. He definitely didn't like the thought of any man touching her. She was, after all, his childhood friend and his best friend's little sister.

He shook his head to regain his composure before she caught him staring like a fool. He noticed the bottom of her hakamas weren't quite right. Hiding a smile, he walked over and fixed the bottom of her pants, saying "There, much better."

She gave a small smile saying softly, "Thanks."

He showed her how to strap on the belt for holding her new daggers, how to tie her katana securely around her waist with the sash, and the other onto her back. He handed her the bag of arrows and her new bow.

She said awed, "Thank you, Bank. You've already spent a fortune on me." feeling a little guilty for causing him such trouble.

He hid another smile replying. "It's not a problem Kit, after all you gotta have clothes and weapons, right?"

"Yeah," she answered. "I know how to use the bow and arrows, as well as one katana. But I don't know how to use two."

"I'll teach you!" he said. "I assume Darius taught you hand-to-hand and self-defense?" She choked back her tears and nodded. He nodded saying, "Good."

She added softly, "He also taught me how to use the daggers."

Bankotsu stated determinedly, "Good. I'll finish your training," as he held out a hand for her.

Touched by his generosity, she gasped and stated, "Thank you so much! You've already done so much for me. How can I ever thank you?"

He smiled answering, "You take over the cooking for starters and help us in our battles."

She nodded saying, "Against the demons, yes, but I just can't bring myself to slaughter people." sadness in her voice.

Bankotsu sighed heavily and replied, "I knew you'd say that. Alright, I know you better than most, and I may not like it, but I understand why you feel that way."

She smiled a genuine smile and hugged him briefly saying, "Thanks for understanding."

He hugged her back briefly and mocked dryly, "That's me alright, an understanding guy."

She smiled and said softly, "You always were," genuine affection for him in her eyes.

He nodded asking, "Where's what you were wearing?" She handed him the mini kimono, which he took as he said, "Come on."

She followed him and they walked back over to the others. Bankotsu burned the mini kimono, watching with great satisfaction as the horrid thing went up in flames. He took the other two outfits and bundled them into the blanket he bought while she wasn't looking, then tied those to her back as well.

He faced the group and commanded, "Listen up! We're heading out and will be traveling all day- no whining to stop! We'll stop when I'm sure we will be safe enough. Kitra, you stay with me, everyone clear?" Everyone nodded. They set out with their belongings and weapons. Bankotsu was in the lead with Kitra and Jakotsu on each side of him, followed by Suikotsu and Renkotsu.

_**Author's Note: Okay guys and gals there is chapter two please remember to read and review thanks.**_


	3. Lovu and Jealousy

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha! I do own Kitra, Darius, Kou, Nenji, and Tao, and the plot, and story line... There. I said it. (sighs)**_

**Most importantly I would like to give a BIG shout out and HUGE thanks to my beta Frog Lady! :)**

**Chapter 3:**

They walked until they came across another village thirty minutes before sunset. The village was medium sized and had an inn and tavern and several huts spread out here and there. The village had no redeeming features.

Kitra, who wasn't used to quite so much walking at one time-yet alone two days in a row, sighed in relief.

Bankotsu announced, "Okay, looks like we're all in luck. We'll take rooms at the inn for a few nights." He and the others walked up to the inn keeper and requested, "We'd like three rooms for the next few days and nights."

The inn keeper replied, "Sorry, sir, we only have two rooms."

Bankotsu sighed. "Fine we will take them." he said. The inn keeper nodded and handed him the keys after he paid.

"Jakotsu, Renkotsu, Suikotsu," Bankotsu said, "you three are gonna have to share a room. Kitra and I will share a room, so as to ensure she comes to no harm." Kitra sighed relieved and nodded, she trusted him, so she'd rather have stayed with him.

Bankotsu handed Jakotsu their room key and held onto his and Kitra's key. He said, "Alright, let's set our stuff in the rooms and then eat." Everyone nodded. Jakotsu, Renkotsu, and Suikotsu went up to their room.

Bankotsu unlocked the door to his room and ushered Kitra in. She took off her bow, arrows, and katanas, but left the daggers on. Bankotsu settled his Banryu against the wall, then turned to his companion and asked, "Are you ready to go eat?" She nodded and he led them out of their room locking it behind them.

The two of them walked into the tavern and every head in it turned. All the men eyed Kitra and all the women eyed Bankotsu. Bankotsu, who was used to this kind of attention, ignored it. Kitra, who wasn't used to it, felt really uncomfortable and edged closer to Bankotsu. He hid a smile and hugged her into his side.

He took them over to an empty table and they sat down together. Bankotsu smiled and teased, "Don't tell me you aren't used to men staring at you by now."

Kitra held his gaze and answered, "I'm not. Usually Dar or Jumal were with me, so they pretty much left me alone." hazel eyes serious.

"Well then get used to it, Kit," Bankotsu said, amused. "You're a very attractive woman and every man in the vicinity will be admiring you from afar."

Kitra groaned, "Great, that's the last thing I need right now." feeling worse.

Bankotsu nodded and assured her, "I'm here, so they won't try anything with me around." She smiled at him and nodded.

A barmaid walked over and turned to Bankotsu, batting her eyes and said, "Name's Sura. What can I get for you, handsome?" She had on a typical barmaid's dress that was tan colored and showed her busting cleavage. It hugged her hips, flaring out and fell to her ankles. Sura also had shoulder-length straight black hair that fanned around her face, shoulders and back.

Bankotsu smiled charmingly at her and answered, "Sake', and two plates of food."

She smiled and raked her eyes hungrily over his face and the width of his shoulders. "Anything for you, big man," she cooed seductively. Kitra rolled her eyes and began looking around the room. The barmaid walked away, swaying her hips seductively.

**Kitra's POV:**

Getting annoyed at the obvious way that the woman was practically undressing Bankotsu with her eyes and the way that I was being ignored by both of them, I decided to dance instead of watching the strange woman practically throwing herself at Bankotsu.

**Regular POV:**

Kitra mentioned, "Hey Bank, I'm gonna go dance until the food comes."

Bankotsu's gaze followed the sway of the barmaid's hips. Rolling her eyes, Kitra stood up and walked onto the floor.

A villager had spotted the woman with vibrant red hair, and curves in all the right places standing alone and decided he would take his chances. He was relatively tall, yet skinny, with a handsome face, straight shoulder-length black hair and brown eyes. He wore black hakamas and a blood red haori.

He walked over and greeted, "Hey there, sweetheart, wanna dance?"

Kitra smiled and answering, "Sure."

He put his hands on her back, her hands circled his neck and they began to dance. The villager asked, "So, beautiful, what's a gal like you doing in a place like this?"

Kitra blushed slightly answering, "Just passing through."

The villager queried, "So what's your name?" staring into her hazel eyes.

She smiled. "It's Kitra," she replied.

"Mine's Lovu," the villager responded.

"It's nice to meet you, Lovu," she said, smiling.

Lovu smiled charmingly adding, "You as well Kitra." He stated, "So, Kitra, tell me, what kind of husband abandons such a beauty in a place like this?"

Kitra blushed deeper and mumbled, "Oh, I'm not married." Lovu put his hands on her hips, pulling her into him, and grinned.

**Bankotsu's POV:**

I was about to ask Kitra a question, but when I looked over to where she'd been sitting, I found her missing. My eyes immediately began scanning the tavern. I gasped in shock as I spotted her. I knew damn well it was her because of her very rare hair color. She was on the dance floor with a scrawny man who, in my opinion, was holding her way too damn close.

I scowled thinking_, "That prick had better not try anything! Why the hell is she dancing with him, anyway? And why didn't she tell me she was gonna go dance? Damn it! She should've at least told me before she left!"_ I decided it was time to put an end to the dancing and stood up walking over to them.

**Regular POV:**

Bankotsu noticed Kitra wasn't sitting with him anymore and immediately began scanning the room. He spotted her dancing with some man and didn't like how cozy they looked, so he stood up and walked over. Clearing his throat loudly he said "Kitra," in a stern voice.

She sighed lowering her arms and said softly, "Thank you kindly for the dance, Lovu," knowing it was time to go back.

Lovu grasped her delicate hand in his larger one and lifted it to his face. Kissing it, he replied sweetly, "Any time, beautiful Kitra."

Bankotsu scowled at Lovu, then reached out claiming Kitra's hand and lead her back over to their table. She sat down, and Bankotsu sat across from her demanding, "Why didn't you tell me you were leaving the table?" obviously not pleased with her.

Kitra held his gaze and replied evenly, "I did, Bankotsu. Apparently, **you** were too busy checking out the barmaid's ass to pay attention." Bankotsu scowled at her.

Kitra sighed adding, "All we did was dance and exchange names, Alright? I was bored and wanted to dance."

Bankotsu sighed. "Next time make certain I know **before **you take off." he scolded.

"Fine, but if you weren't so wrapped up in the concubines," Kitra retorted, "You'd have heard me."

Not liking her reprimand, Bankotsu scowled and argued, "I'm only trying to protect you, Kitra."

Kitra sighed heavily, not wanting to get into an argument, and said softly, "I know. I'm sorry to have worried you."

The barmaid sauntered over and made sure to show Bankotsu her ample cleavage while she placed the plates of food on the table, followed by the sake'. Bankotsu's eyes stayed glued to Sura's visible cleavage.

**Bankotsu's POV:**

I sat there staring at the barmaid's enticing cleavage since she was obviously trying to entice me, thinking _"Well it has been some time since any of the guys and I have gotten laid, and this wench is so obvious! Maybe I'll just give her what she wants."_

**Regular POV:**

Kitra sighed heavily and began eating while Bankotsu continued to eye the barmaid's assets.

**Kitra's POV:**

I sat there eating my food and trying to ignore the fact that that barmaid was flirting with Bankotsu. What bothered me the most was the fact that he seemed to have eyes only for her. I knew from childhood he'd always had his eyes on the girls, but never actually in front of me. I decided to leave them alone and head to bed. I didn't want to sit there any longer than I had to watching them flirt.

**Regular POV:**

The barmaid flirted shamelessly with Bankotsu. Kitra finished eating. "I'm tired, Bank, I'm gonna go to the room, okay?" she said, not even looking at him. Bankotsu nodded, then stood up with her and escorted her up to their room.

Kitra walked inside. "Night, Bank," she said as she unhooked her belt and daggers and climbed into the bed.

"I'm gonna go back down for a while," Bankotsu announced.

Too tired to care anymore, she nodded, yawned and fell asleep. Bankotsu closed and locked the door, then returned to the tavern.

**Back in the tavern:**

Scowling, Bankotsu returned to his table and continued drinking his sake', growling and shaking his head.

**Bankotsu's POV:**

After escorting Kitra to our room, I returned to the tavern and continued to drink my sake' Thinking_, "Hmm, Kitra sure has been quiet since we arrived at the tavern. Aside from when she was dancing with that guy earlier, I have yet to see her smile since we arrived here."_ I scowled. _"Why is that anyways? Does she like that guy?" _I began to really despise him.

I growled lowly thinking, "No, that can't be it. Maybe she just needed something to take her mind off of everything that she's been through? But why him? Oh well, I know damn well she's still hurting over losing Dar. Most likely she won't even consider getting into a relationship of any kind, until after she starts healing from Dar's loss. I'm really **not** looking forward to when she does!"

Taking a drink I thought, _"I mean, we grew up together, for Kami's sake! I saw her grow from just a toddler into a child and a preteen. She's my best friend and has been like a little sister to me, and no man likes seeing his little sister get involved with a man. But she's definitely not a kid any more…"_ I sighed heavily _"And eventually she will get involved with someone; it's only a matter of time- damnit!" _I shook my head trying to clear it and drank some more sake'

**Regular POV:**

After a while, the barmaid sauntered over asking, "Hey there, sugar, where's your little friend?" noticing the red head was missing.

"She went to sleep already," Bankotsu replied.

The barmaid grinned at him seductively, then crawled onto his lap and began kissing his neck. He hungrily kissed her neck and captured her lips with his own. They began making out right there at the table.

She reached over to his ear, whispering, and suggested going to her room. Bankotsu nodded and she led him over by the hand. They entered her room and screwed against the wall.

Renkotsu was in the barn screwing another barmaid. Suikotsu was screwing another barmaid behind the barn. Jakotsu was sleeping in his room.

**2 hours later:**

Bankotsu stumbled up the stairs to his room. Kitra was awakened by the door knob being shaken as well as mumbled curses. She sighed heavily, getting up and opened the door. Bankotsu looked at her saying, "Hey baby." He stumbled into the room and threw his shirt on the floor.

Kitra closed and locked the door. She was spun around and crushed into his naked and sculpted chest. He quickly threw off her shirt and began to suck and kiss on her neck. She sighed heavily, shoving him off, and snapped, "Get off, Bankotsu! You're drunk."

He slurred, "Ima not dddrrrunkkk." trying to glare at her.

"Suuure," she replied sarcastically. "You're not one bit drunk. Bankotsu, you can't even talk right now." She grabbed his waist, flinging his arm over her shoulder and ordered sternly, "Come on, big man, its bedtime."

She led him over to the bed and he crashed onto the bed, pinning her beneath him. Bankotsu smirked saying, "Heh, now then," lowering his head he began kissing her neck and fondling her full breast with his large hand.

Kitra became frustrated and shoved him off. She stood up, and glared at him. "You're **not **touching me while you are drunk!" she snapped angrily. "Now behave and go to sleep."

He sat up long enough to pull her back into his lap, and then rolled over pinning her underneath him. He settled his head on her chest like a pillow, tightly hugging her waist and mumbled, "Night." Then he fell instantly asleep.

Kitra let out a sigh of frustration, undid his braid and began running her fingers through his hair. She wrapped her arms around him, closing her eyes, and fell asleep shortly afterwards. She was still exhausted from the last two day's strenuous activities and her body was recuperating.

**Next morning: **

Bankotsu awoke with a severe headache, opened his eyes, and groaned. He realized his was sleeping on a woman's naked chest. He lifted his head and looked at her face, and gasped.

He looked at Kitra's pale neck and saw a very prominent sanguineous spot there and his eyes widened in shock. Bankotsu ordered, "Damn it, Kitra wake up!"

Kitra woke up feeling a breeze across her chest, looked down noticing her chest was bare and immediately moved to cover it, blushing. Bankotsu yanked the sheet away and demanded, "What the hell happened?" staring down at her.

"Nothing happened," Kitra answered evenly.

"Then explain why I woke up on your **naked** chest, and why you have **that**!" Bankotsu demanded, pointing to her hickey.

Kitra sighed and explained, "You came in reeking of sake' and perfume, threw both our shirts off and started kissing and sucking on my neck. I shoved you off and said you were drunk. You argued that you weren't, I put my arm around you and helped you over to the bed where you collapsed pinning me underneath you and then you fell asleep." she stared him dead in the eye. "**Nothing happened**, I wouldn't have allowed a drunk man to do **anything** like that!" she screamed, glaring into his eyes.

Bankotsu exclaimed relieved, "Thank Kami that nothing happened!"

**Bankotsu's POV:**

After Kitra assured me that nothing had happened between us, I felt immensely relieved and somewhat disappointed as well. I shrugged of the confusing disappointment and exclaimed, "Thank Kami nothing happened!"

**Regular POV:**

Kitra looked as if he'd just slapped her across the face after hearing his statement.

**Kitra's POV:**

After hearing Bankotsu's statement, I felt as if he'd just slapped me across the face. I mean, I've always secretly yearned to be with him, but that statement only confirmed what I'd expected all along- he'll never see me as a woman.

I heard him yelling at me to get dressed and felt my anger beginning to rise, as I quickly jumped up and grabbed my shirt.

**Regular POV:**

He stared at her naked chest and demanded, "Get dressed- **now**!"

Kitra jumped up, picking up her shirt, and yanked it on. She threw his shirt directly and none-too-gently at his face and stormed out the door. Bankotsu cursed and hastily pulled his shirt on, storming out the door after her.

She walked into the tavern and sat at an empty table.

**2 minutes later:**

Bankotsu looked around and spotting Kitra stormed over to her table and sat down. She crossed her arms in front of her and looked away. He sighed heavily and grabbed his aching head with both hands.

"A hangover, huh?" she lightly scolded him. "Serves you right, Next time, don't drink so damn much."

Not liking being treated like a child, especially by someone he'd practically raised, Bankotsu glared at her. "Shut up, wench!" he snapped angrily and immediately regretted doing so.

"Don't **ever** call me that vile name again!" Kitra yelled, glaring at him.

Bankotsu grabbed his head and moaned loudly in pain. Kitra sighed and said softly, "I'm sorry for yelling."

She ordered breakfast and some orange juice. Reaching over she put her hands on the sides of his head. For about five minutes, he felt a tingling sensation and then she removed her hands asking, "Do you feel better now?"

Bankotsu sighed in relief and nodded. Kitra said, "Good." waiting for her food to arrive.

He looked into her eyes and asked, "How did you do that?" surprise on his face.

Kitra sighed and answered, "While you were gone, Dar and I discovered I've some **very** unique healing capabilities. Most times I can heal someone just by touching them, others, I have to concentrate on it completely."

"Nice," Bankotsu said in awe. "I bet it comes in handy a lot."

Kitra lowered her head and answered sadly, "Yeah it does; however, even I cannot heal fatal wounds. If only I could, Darius, and even Jumal would still be alive," she looked away trying to fight back her tears. The food arrived and they started eating in silence.

Sura sauntered over to Bankotsu and purred silkily, "Last night was amazing, love," draping herself over his shoulder.

Bankotsu hesitantly looked at Kitra, whose face looked shocked, and then she quickly looked away again. Sura kissed Bankotsu fully on the lips and whispered, "See you again tonight, **big **man."

Losing her appetite, Kitra stood up and declared evenly, "Ugh- I'm not hungry. I'm going to get some fresh air." She walked outside and decided to walk over to the river.

Bankotsu sighed heavily, standing up and followed after Kitra. Suikotsu, Renkotsu, and Jakotsu passed him on the way in, nodding to him and sat down, then ordered breakfast.

**At the river:**

Kitra spotted a large rock and climbed on top of it. She sat there just thinking about her beloved brother and their childhood. A few minutes later she was staring off into space and Bankotsu climbed up and sat beside her.

He started to explain softly, "Kitra, I..."

Not wanting to hear whatever he was about to say, she cut him off as she asked, "Remember when we were kids? When you and Dar would take turns giving me a piggy back ride, because I didn't have the stamina to keep up?"

Bankotsu sighed heavily and answered, "Yeah, I remember that." wondering what she was getting at.

"Those were the good times," Kitra said softly. "Now everything has changed. I'm not a child any more, Dar is dead, so is Jumal, everything is changing so fast."

"Not everything has to change Kitra," Bankotsu corrected her. "I'm still here."

"Yeah," Kitra replied sadly, "But someday you'll want to settle down and have a family, then what? What'll happen to me then?" feeling lost.

Bankotsu snorted and assured her, "You don't have to worry about that. I'm not the type to want to settle down."

Kitra sighed heavily and confessed, "I'm up in the air about it. A part of me wants to someday have a husband and kids; the other part just wants to be free. Dar and I... we left to start over somewhere new, ya know."

Bitterness crept into her voice as she said, "But then, Kou followed us and all hell broke loose. When Dar was alive, all we wanted was to find a new place to start fresh and live in peace. Now... Now I don't know what I want any more. What I do know, is I **don't **want to end up alone!" she was tired of being alone.

Bankotsu sighed heavily and reminded her, "You're **not** alone, Kitra! I'm here."

She smiled sadly and answered, "I know, but I also know that everyone eventually leaves." staring off to nowhere.

Bankotsu turned her around, looked her directly in the eyes, and stated, "Listen to me, Kitra! I'll **never** let you end up alone- **never**! Understand?"

She nodded. "I understand. Ban, It's just... that I..." she said, her eyes filled with sadness as she trailed off.

Even after all these years, she was afraid to admit her true feelings to him. She knew he'd always seen her more as a sister, and truth be told he'd been much like a second brother to her. She'd accepted long ago that he'd never see her as more than a sister or his best friend's little sister, but she'd always harbored other feelings for him as well; feelings that were more than a brotherly figure or friend.

As a young teen, she'd had the biggest crush on him but never told anyone other than Lissa about it. She'd secretly hoped that one day he'd see her as more than a friend and maybe even have returned some of her feelings. But a few years back, she'd accepted he'd never feel the same way and had tried to rid herself of her crush and look at him as only a friend or brotherly figure.

Last night and that morning, however, had only confirmed that as hard as she'd tried to make herself get over her crush, she still had the other feelings for him. Those feelings were of the variety that a woman held for a man.

Her heart ached with the knowledge that he'd never return her feelings; still, she loved him with all of her heart and knew nothing would ever change that.

She sighed heavily and suggested, "Never mind, let's just get back before the others start getting worried." She stood up and needing to chase away her gloomy look, Bankotsu scooped her up bride style, and then jumped off the rock.

"Climb on my back," he offered, "and I'll give you a piggy back ride."

Kitra laughed saying, "Don't be silly, Ban! I'm way too old for that."

Bankotsu scoffed demanded, "Says who? Everyone needs to still have fun once in a while. Now stop fussin' and climb on," he ordered much as he would've when they were kids.

She sighed and climbed on to his back. Bankotsu firmly held her in place and started running around, acting like a kid again.

She laughed felt happy and carefree as she had when she was a child. Bankotsu felt happy as he'd always done so when carrying her as a child.

After twenty minutes or so, Bankotsu gently set her down and said, "There now, admit it, Kit! You had as much fun just now as when we were kids."

Kitra smiled and nodded. Bankotsu grinned asking, "Now then, was that so bad?" she grinned and shook her head. She quickly threw her arms around his waist. Bankotsu wrapped his arms around her waist.

She blushed warmly when she felt his hand caress the small of her back, bringing their lower bodies together; which in turn made her gasp in surprise and made him elicit a small guttural groan of pleasure. Giving in to his curiosity and his strongest urge to taste her lips just one time, Bankotsu, closed his eyes and quickly lowered his lips to hers. Kitra was surprised but couldn't control her reaction as she instinctively closed her eyes.

He ran his tongue along her lips and nibbled her bottom lip. She gasped in shock and, as soon as he felt her mouth open up, he slipped his tongue into her mouth. He began to gently explore the inner recesses of her mouth and quickly found himself craving more. Kitra had never been kissed this gently before and had secretly longed for him to kiss her. She couldn't help but wrap her arms around his neck moaning and lean further into the kiss.

Bankotsu heard her moan and felt her lean into the kiss. He shifted his mouth so it was fully over hers and deepened the kiss. Kitra was hesitant at first but then eagerly kissed him back.

As he continued to kiss her, his hands began to roam and soon found their way to her shoulders, though not without copping a feel of her curvy backside. He gave her shoulders a light push, separating their well fit bodies, and giving him access to what he desired. His hands slid down languidly between the space he'd created, that separated their bodies, and he brought them down until they were perched over the tops of her breasts.

He kept them inert for a while, gagging her reaction to his intimate touch. When she made no move to push him away and simply gave a slight moan against his lips and arched her back so that he could palm her breasts easily, he proceeded with his advances.

He massaged her breasts slowly and gently at first, through the thin material of her top, her nipples becoming hard instantly and protruding stiffly through it. Pretty soon, though, her hot sexy moans of pleasure against his mouth drove him on, and he was suddenly massaging her roughly, with quick and deliberate strokes. Kitra could barely catch her breath as he continued to ravish her mouth, while at the same time continuing to massage her breasts wantonly.

Bankotsu was starting to lose control and pretty soon his hands abandoned her breasts, which in return received a small sound of disappointment from Kitra. He allowed his tongue to sweep her mouth one last time, in which she elicited one last moan like he knew she would, memorizing her taste, before he pulled back abruptly.

"_I've barely even gotten started and she was already on the verge of screaming my name,"_ he thought smugly as he took note of her labored breathing and the results of his earlier ministrations along her breasts and lips, getting a severe ego boost from the sight of his handiwork.

She slowly opened her eyes and touched her fingers to her lips, and breathed, "**Wow,**" Bankotsu smirked at her awed reaction.

She whispered a bit shakily, "That was my first real kiss. I never knew it could be so... nice."

Bankotsu scoffed and replied, "**Nice**? That's all you can say? And what do you mean your first **real** kiss?" staring at her shocked.

"When Kou kissed me, he always pinned me to a wall or something and shoved his tongue down my throat to the point I would end up gagging. It was **never** like this! Your kiss was... sweet and gentle, even at the end," she answered.

He smirked and teased amused, "Who knew you would be awed by such a simple kiss?"

She snapped angrily, "Unlike you Mr. Neijin, I don't have very much experience when it comes to kissing or anything like that," she spun on her heel and stormed back into the village, then into the tavern and joined the others at their table.

Bankotsu stood there in shock at what he'd done, how she'd reacted, and what she'd just said for a minute, then grinned and followed after her. A few minutes later, he strolled in and joined the others. Everyone ate breakfast, and then spent the day just roaming around the village.

_**Author's Note: Okay guys and gals there is chapter three please remember to read and review thanks.**_


	4. Kitra's Breakdown

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha! I do own Kitra, Darius, Kou, Nenji, and Tao, Sura, and Lovu and the plot, and story line... There. I said it. (sighs)**_

**Most importantly I would like to give a BIG shout out and HUGE thanks to my beta Frog Lady! :)**

**Chapter 4:**

**A day in the village.**

After eating, Jakotsu, Bankotsu, and Kitra, all decided to walk around the village a bit. Renkotsu, and Suikotsu, decided to stay in the tavern.

**With Jakotsu.**

The trio walked out of the tavern together. Jakotsu stated, "Big brother, I wanna go check out the weapons."

Bankotsu nodded and replied, "We'll meet at the tavern for lunch." Jakotsu nodded and happily left to check out the weapons as well as the seemingly single men.

Kitra glanced at her companion and mentioned, "Look Ban, at all the activity. I wonder if the village is planning some kind of festival or something?"

A villager had heard the question as she walked by. "Yes, actually we are. It's the summer festival," she answered while staring into the face of a woman with very unique colored hair.

The villager was wearing a peach colored dress kimono that reached to her feet and hugged her slightly plump yet still womanly curves. She had black hair that was wavy but only shoulder-length and had deep brown eyes.

Kitra nodded and smiled. The villager introduced herself. "My name's Nashine, and yours?"

Kitra smiled and answered, "Kitra."

Nashine smiled. "Who's this stud beside you?" she asked, while she eyed Bankotsu appreciatively.

"Bankotsu, he's a friend of mine," Kitra laughed and answered, as she mentally adding this lady to his long list of admirers.

"Pleasure to meet you both," Nashine said, and flashed a dazzling smile.

Bankotsu looked bored and said, "You as well, but we'd better get going." He reached over and draped a well-defined and muscular arm around Kitra's waist and they walked off together.

After a few minutes, Kitra glanced at the man beside her and asked, "What was that for? She liked you, ya know." teasing him with her eyes.

Bankotsu shrugged and pulled her closer to his side. She sighed, removing his arm and walked ahead over to where the flowers and crafts were being displayed.

Bankotsu was shocked that she'd actually walked off after removing his arm from her person. He stood there a minute, watching her walk ahead. Kitra was inspecting a beautiful piece of pottery. It'd obviously been created with the greatest of care and was finely-detailed. Lovu popped up behind the counter, recognizing her and exclaimed, "Hey there, beautiful."

Kitra looked up recognizing him. She smiled replying, "Hello, Lovu."

Lovu looked around but didn't spot the man who'd interrupted their dance last night, so he asked, "So where's your friend?" curious why she was left alone again.

"Right here," Bankotsu stepped up replying.

Lovu nodded and greeted, "Hello again." Bankotsu nodded. Kitra sighed heavily and put the pottery down. She didn't want an ego battle.

The men stared at each other, while Kitra looked over more of the pottery. "So, Beautiful, do you see anything you like?" Lovu questioned, and flashed her a handsome and charming grin.

"I'm not really sure," Kitra smiled politely and replied, as she turned to answer him. Lovu's grin disappeared as that hadn't been the answer he'd anticipated. Bankotsu just smirked.

Kitra approached her companion's side saying, "Ban, I'm ready whenever you are to leave."

Bankotsu nodded. "Let's go find Ja, then," he said, purposely draping an arm around her shapely waist.

"Are you going to the festival tonight?" Lovu asked curiously, hoping to dance with her again. Kitra nodded. "See ya tonight then," Lovu smiled and said, eying Kitra appreciatively. Bankotsu noticed this and led her away with a deep scowl on his face.

They spotted Jakotsu still standing over by the weapons display. "Hey Ja," Bankotsu greeted, as they walked up to him.

Jakotsu responded, "Hey big brother, little sister. Have you heard about the festival tonight?"

Kitra nodded and answered, "Yeah, and I for one am looking forward to it! It's been a while since I've attended one."

"I don't see what the big deal is, anyway!" Bankotsu scowled and grumbled, while pouting cutely.

Kitra smiled sweetly and informed him, "When you've had damn near every freedom taken from you; after a while you tend to have a different outlook on life."

Bankotsu raised a brow questioningly. "Explain," he demanded, with his arms crossed in front of his massive chest.

Kitra sighed heavily and explained, "Ever since the headman decreed I was to marry Kou, I wasn't allowed anywhere without an escort. I was also informed that if I didn't cooperate, I would **never** see Dar again..." a deep sadness replacing the peace in her troubled hazel eyes.

Bankotsu grew angry at the way she'd been treated and demanded, "Darius allowed this?" clearly upset.

"**Neither** of us actually had a choice! They held me and my well-being over his head and him and his well-being over mine. They knew it was the **only** way I'd even try to cooperate," Kitra scoffed and answered bitterly, staring him dead in the eye.

Bankotsu growled in frustration. Since his banishment there was no telling what hell she'd suffered, and from the sounds of things, Darius had continued protecting her, but he'd been manipulated too.

Defending her late brother's actions, Kitra stated dead serious, "**Both** of us did whatever we had to, to ensure each other's safety!" she looked away sadly adding, "I wasn't allowed to even dance with Dar, only Kou," She took a deep breath and continued, "It was absolutely sheer hell! **Especially** after the marriage announcement, but **I **survived it. I... I only wish Dar had as well," She walked away quickly, so they wouldn't see her tears. Needing to get away, she walked over to the edge of the village, and then ran blindly towards the river.

Bankotsu was trying to calm down **before** he destroyed something. "Big brother, I guess little sister really **is** stronger than I first thought," Jakotsu turned to him and remarked, shock evident in his eyes.

"Yes she is Ja," Bankotsu stated sadly. "But she's also more stubborn than you think as well. Even I didn't realize just how bad things have been for her though," He yelled, "Fuck," and took off, running after her.

Jakotsu sighed heavily and walked back over to the tavern, joining the other two at the table.

**At the river:**

She fell down to her knees wrapping her arms around her body hugging herself and released the tears that she couldn't hold back any longer. A minute later, all the anger, sorrow, frustration, sadness, and grief, inside her bubbled up and she started beating her fists into the ground. She screamed out of frustration and anger every time her fist connected with the ground. She wanted to just forget all the pain and suffering, but she couldn't.

The breaking point was when she remembered how her beloved brother Darius, who'd dedicated his life to protecting her, had died while trying to protect her. She screamed out, "**Why damnit!?** Why couldn't we have just run?"

Bankotsu ran over to her, and instantly dropped on the ground pulling her into his arms. She fought, demanding to be let go.

"No, I'm **not** letting go of you! Now stop beating your fists!" Bankotsu ordered sternly, as he placed a hand on top of her fragile fist.

Needing comfort, She turned fully into him and sobbed brokenly, burying her hands into his haori and just cried. Bankotsu patiently sat there holding her while she cried again.

"Why, Dar?" she bemoaned. "Why did he have to be taken from me too? Why is everything, everyone I love always taken from me? It almost killed me when our parents died! I would **never** have survived that if you and Dar hadn't been there. I would **never** have survived the last five years, if Dar and Jumal hadn't been there." she confessed, "You're all I have left, Ban! I'm scared to death I'm gonna loose you too." She cried harder and continued crying.

Bankotsu rocked them back and forth, trying to soothe her, and said, "I'm not going **anywhere**, Kitra!"

She cried out, "That's what they all said," crying even harder.

Bankotsu kissed the top of her head lovingly and assured her, "You'll be okay, Kit! We can get through this together." She cried even harder and he just held her closer and kept murmuring softly to her. After an hour, she finally calmed down and pulled herself back together. Bankotsu lifted her chin to look into her eyes and asked, "Are you feeling better?"

She nodded, sighed heavily and pushed away from his chest. He lowered his arms and she sat up straight. They sat side by side just looking at the clouds for a while.

"You can always talk to me, Kit," Bankotsu stated seriously. "Whenever you need to talk, I'm here."

Kitra nodded and breathed, "I know and thanks."

Bankotsu put an arm over her shoulder and she leaned into his side. She sighed heavily and said, "I'm so sorry, Ban- for everything."

"What are you talking about, woman?" Bankotsu asked, completely baffled.

She looked him directly in the eyes and answered, in a voice full of conviction, "You were banished because of me."

Bankotsu smiled sadly and corrected, "Not because of you- Because of Kou."

"Because you saved me that night, you helped me and got banished from your home, and village, and everyone else- all because of me!" Kitra shook her head and argued, filled with bitterness and self loathing.

All these years she'd blamed herself for his banishment, even though her brother and friends kept telling her otherwise. She knew if he hadn't have saved her that night and beaten those guys up, he'd have never been banished from his home.

Kitra sighed heavily, standing up and started to walk away. Bankotsu jumped up, grabbing her elbow, and swung her around to face him.

"I did the right thing! You're **not** the one to blame, and you **never** were! You did **nothing** wrong!" he stated in a voice full of conviction, eyes dead serious.

Kitra held his gaze and corrected, "You were banished because you saved **me **from him! So don't tell me it wasn't my fault!"

Bankotsu backed her against a tree, got right in her face and roared angrily, "That **bastard** was the reason! **You **didn't ask for him to attack you that night! You didn't ask for him to try to force himself on you," eyes blazing with anger.

"No I didn't," Kitra stated angrily. "He just decided to do it on his own. If you hadn't been there that night, I would likely have died fighting **them** off- but still..."

"No buts!" Bankotsu cut in angrily. "You didn't ask for any of that shit- stop blaming yourself!"

"How can I not?" Kitra argued. "I lost my **best friend** because of that shit! Because you protected me from them **you** were banished!"

Bankotsu sighed heavily and said, "It is in the past, Kitra!"

"Yeah, however, **Dar **has never had a wife or kids." Kitra informed him sadly. "He dedicated his entire **Life** to protecting me!" she looked away and finished, "**Not one** woman wanted him because of his devotion to me." She tried to choke back her tears and continued, "and now he's gone and will **never** have a family of his own!" She finished bitterly, "All because of me!"

Bankotsu held her chin, forcing her to look him dead in the eye. "**Not** because of you! **Kou **is the one who killed him; **Kou** is the one **we've always** protected you from! You wanna blame someone? Fine, blame Kou! He's the one responsible for everything that happened- not you!" he corrected, eyes dead serious and anger flashing in his eyes at the fact that she was blaming herself for everything.

Kitra stared into his eyes a moment then, giving in to her strongest urge, buried her head against his chest and cried yet again. Bankotsu held her and stated, frustrated, "Gods, woman! You haven't done **anything** wrong! **Stop** blaming yourself!" Realizing she must've blamed herself the entire time he'd been gone, only frustrated him more. She'd suffered far more than he'd have imagined, and that made him angry.

She continued to cry in the arms of her best friend. A while later, Kitra calmed down again and Bankotsu pulled back to look her in the face asking, "Are you hungry?" She smiled sadly touched by his concern and nodded.

"Good," Bankotsu stated. "Lemme see your hands to make sure you didn't cause any permanent damage, and then we will go eat." He instructed.

She held up her hands and Bankotsu gently took her hands in his own and inspected them thoroughly. After looking them over, he looked into her beautiful face and said dryly, "There isn't any serious damage, lucky for you!" Kitra smiled.

Bankotsu admonished sternly, "Don't you ever do anything that foolish to yourself again!" She nodded and he hugged her to his chest. She gratefully returned the hug.

After a minute, he stepped back and gently cupped her face, ordering sternly, "No more running off either, Kitra- I mean it! These woods aren't safe alone anymore," staring into her eyes.

Kitra sighed heavily and nodded. "Thanks Ban-Chan," she said with a small smile.

He was shocked, and then grinned. "I haven't heard that name since we were kids." he said in awe, surprise and happiness evident in his mesmerizing blue eyes.

She blushed and nodded. He added, amused, "Not since the day that you turned my favorite shirt bright pink," in a slightly harsher tone. Kitra threw her head back and laughed.

Bankotsu glanced at her and reminded her, "You, young lady, never did explain why you did that either." obviously waiting for an explanation.

Kitra just grinned. Her stomach growled loudly and she felt her face heat up as she blushed. Bankotsu threw his head back and laughed heartily, then suggested, "Come on, let's go get some grub!" Kitra nodded and they walked back over to the tavern side by side.

_**Author's Note: Okay guys and gals there is chapter four please remember to read and review thanks.**_


	5. Festival and Old Friends

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha! I do own Kitra, Darius, Kou, Nenji, and Tao, Sura, and Lovu and the plot, and story line... There. I said it. (sighs)**_

**Most importantly I would like to give a BIG shout out and HUGE thanks to my beta Frog Lady! :)**

**Chapter 5:**

**A noon time meal:**

Just outside of the village, Kitra stopped. "Ban, I don't wasn't to be a burden to anyone! **Promise me** that if I become a nuisance or burden, you'll tell me immediately!" she stated, staring him dead in the eye.

Bankotsu scoffed and said seriously, "Kitra, you could **never** be a burden! You're too kind, generous, sweet, caring, funny, not to mention beautiful- Whoever considered you a burden was an absolute fool!"

Kitra crossed her arms in front of her chest, planting her feet shoulder-width apart, and demanded, "**Promise me Bankotsu**!"

Bankotsu sighed heavily used a hand to pull her closer to him and said resigned, "Fine, I promise."

She huffed and insisted; "Like you mean it!" she was very adamant and refused to back down on this.

Bankotsu sighed heavily and mentioned seriously, "I promise," He quickly captured both of her hands, putting them behind her back and with one of his own held them there. He placed his free hand on her shapely hip, pulling her body closer to his and looked directly in her eyes. "Now, you promise me, Kitra, that you won't run off alone, nor will you try to run away under **any** circumstances!" he demanded, eyes dead serious. He was tired of having to chase her down.

Kitra looked him in the eyes sighing heavily and replied, "I promise," He nodded, kissing her forehead affectionately like he'd done so many times before when they were kids, released her hands, and suggested, "Now let's go meet with the others." He held out his hand and without hesitation, she placed her smaller hand into it. Uncaring of whether anyone else liked it or not, he gently held her hand and they walked over to the tavern.

**Inside the tavern:**

Bankotsu spotted the others as soon as he and Kitra entered the tavern. He placed a hand on the small of her back and escorted them over to the table.

Jakotsu stood and greeted, "Hey, big brother, little sister. Are you feeling better now?" concern in his big grey eyes.

"Yes Ja," Kitra answered, "thanks for asking." Jakotsu nodded and smiled.

Bankotsu sat down and pulled Kitra to sit beside him. Everyone else sat back down. Renkotsu frowned and asked, "Since when does Jakotsu care about any woman?"

Jakotsu scowled angrily at him and answered seriously, "Normally I don't- but little sister isn't just any woman!" remembering what she'd said to Bankotsu earlier, he added, "She has a big heart and has been through a lot; she's a special woman, and one I'll proudly call my 'little sister' any day," resolution in his eyes.

Kitra blushed, saying gratefully, "Thank you Ja," Jakotsu smiled and nodded. Grateful that his friend had accepted her so easily, Bankotsu hid a smile.

Renkotsu snickered teasing, "Better watch it or Jakotsu might just end up with a girl after all," happy to get under the feminine man's skin for once.

"Watch your tongue, Renkotsu! Or else I'll cut it out for you!" Jakotsu fumed, while glaring at said man.

Bankotsu laughed and said seriously, "Enough! Renkotsu, leave Jakotsu alone. Jakotsu, just ignore him." not in the mood to play referee. Jakotsu stuck his tongue out at Renkotsu and pouted. Renkotsu shivered and shook his head.

Kitra smiled as did Bankotsu. "Hey Ja, if you'd like, I could help you prepare for the festival tonight," she offered.

Jakotsu's face lit up as he responded, "Really? I so love the way you did your hair!" pointing to her hair.

Kitra laughed and said, "Thanks, if you like I can do yours this way as well?" Jakotsu's eyes lit up and he nodded eagerly. Kitra beamed.

Bankotsu looked on with pride as his close friend of many years and his best friend's sister appeared to get along rather well all things considered. Suikotsu looked at his 'little sister' and decided that if she could so quickly get past Jakotsu's defenses and win him over, then she just might be okay after all. Renkotsu glared at Kitra thoroughly disgusted with her presence and even more with her 'goodliness' it completed sickened him.

Bankotsu saw Renkotsu glaring at Kitra and questioned, "Problem, Ren?" staring directly at his second in command.

Renkotsu shook his head and answered, "No big brother." he stood up and walked over to the bar.

Bankotsu sighed shaking his head. "What is it?" Kitra asked quietly.

"It's ok, Kit," Bankotsu answered, not wanting to alarm her. Kitra covered his hand with her own and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Bankotsu looked at their hands and nodded.

"Are you sure?" she queried softly, and raised a brow questioningly.

Touched by her concern, Bankotsu he hid a smile answering; "Yeah, I'm sure." she smiled and went back to talking with Jakotsu about the festival.

Sura sashayed over. "So, big man, what will it be?" she asked while eyeing Bankotsu lustfully. Kitra stared at her a moment, then went back to talking with Suikotsu and Jakotsu.

"Four plates of food and four cups of sake'," Bankotsu answered.

"Water is fine for me," Kitra corrected him evenly. She didn't drink and wasn't going to start now.

Bankotsu raised a brow questioningly and Kitra shrugged. He nodded and added, "Alright, three sake' and one water."

Sura leaned over, making sure to give all the guys a good show, and purred, "Lemme get you some fresh napkins."

Kitra and Jakotsu rolled their eyes and pretended to gag, and then they looked at each other and laughed together. Suikotsu raised a brow questioningly and Bankotsu looked at the two of them with a blank look.

Kitra sighed heavily and scooted closer over to Jakotsu so they could talk quietly about the clothes and such. Bankotsu raised a brow at them and questioned, "Alright, what's going on?"

Jakotsu smiled and answered, "Girl talk big brother, you know, clothes and such." Bankotsu rolled his eyes.

"Ja, why don't we go up to my room after we eat and we can get ready then, 'k?" Kitra suggested aloud, with an innocent look on her face.

Jakotsu grinned and nodded eagerly. Bankotsu sighed heavily, and then pulled Kitra closer to him again. "Out with it, I know you are up to something!" he demanded, staring directly into her eyes.

Kitra held his gaze and smiled as she said, "Oh really?" with a twinkle in her eyes.

"I know you better than most," Bankotsu stated. "You're definitely planning something! Now what is it?"

Kitra grinned and answered sweetly, "I guess you'll just have to wait and see, huh?"

Jakotsu nodded eagerly, grinning as well. Bankotsu huffed and warned, "Kitra,"

She kissed his cheek lightly and assured, "Relax Ban, it's nothing bad, okay?" staring into his eyes.

Bankotsu sighed heavily and mentioned sarcastically, "Your schemes are never bad."

Kitra smiled brilliantly and replied cheerily, "There now, see, I knew you'd understand!"

Bankotsu shook his head and sighed. Suikotsu cleared his throat and announced, "Oh, look, the food is here."

Bankotsu grabbed his cup of sake' and gulped it down. Kitra leaned over and whispered teasingly in his ear, "Try not to get to drunk tonight, or I'll just have to have Ja escort me to the festival."

"Don't worry princess," Bankotsu scowled and snapped, "I won't forget your festival."

Kitra scowled back and huffed, "I'm **not** a princess, you jerk!" She scooted over towards Jakotsu, who was sitting by the edge of the table, saying, "Excuse me, Ja."

Jakotsu moved and Kitra moved to get up from the table announcing, "I'm going to just start getting ready now." she stood up and slid out of the booth.

"Wait up little sister," Jakotsu hollered, "I'll go now as well!" Kitra nodded, Jakotsu ran over to her and they walked up to Kitra's room.

Bankotsu scowled and looked at his sake. Suikotsu hid a smile and stated, "That girl has got one helluva temper, doesn't she?"

Bankotsu scowled and answered dryly, "You have no idea," remembering how feisty she's always been.

Suikotsu laughed and suggested, "Come on, let's eat up." as he noticed his leader's state of frustration.

"She didn't even eat," Bankotsu sighed and complained, staring at her untouched plate.

"There will be plenty to eat at the festival," Suikotsu reminded him. "She'll be okay." Bankotsu sighed heavily drinking the last of his sake' and ate his food.

**Getting ready for the festival:**

Kitra and Jakotsu entered Kitra's room. She suggested, "Ok Ja, take a few minutes to go change into your kimono, while I change into my pale green set. Then we can worry about our hair, 'k?"

Jakotsu nodded and left to change into his lavender kimono. After changing clothes, Kitra sat on the bed and waited for him to return.

A few minutes later, he knocked on the door and walked in. Kitra smiled and motioned for him to take a seat, while she started brushing out his hair with the silver brush. "That wench downstairs was so obvious," Jakotsu complained, as he rolled his eyes.

"Ugh, no kidding," Kitra replied. "Tell me Ja, why do they even do that shit?" completely not understanding.

Jakotsu shrugged and answered, "Hell if I know!"

Kitra stated sadly, "It's vulgar and so demeaning to one's own self."

"Indeed!" Jakotsu agreed.

Staring at the brush in her hand, Kitra sighed heavily and asked, "Ja, have you ever... have you ever... been in love before?"

Jakotsu's face split into a wide grin as he answered, "Yeah, with my scrumptious Inuyasha!"

Kitra frowned and said dryly, "Inuyasha, huh?"

Jakotsu's eyes widened in surprise and he queried, "You know him, huh?"

Kitra gave a small smile and answered, "I've met him, and I have to say the dog ears are cute, but he is to arrogant for me!" deadly serious.

"Those ears are just so yummy! But Inuyasha is all mine, got it?" Jakotsu faced her and warned sternly, eyes dead serious.

Kitra laughed musically and assured, "No worries there, Ja! He's too pushy, arrogant and jerky, for my taste."

Jakotsu nodded and stated, "As long as we are clear about it!"

Kitra nodded, then went back to fixing Jakotsu's hair and questioned, "So how do you know... when you're in love?"

"You've seriously never been in love before?" Jakotsu responded, eyes wide with shock.

Dropping her eyes to the brush, Kitra sighed and answered softly, "Once I thought I was... but it didn't work out," She sighed heavily and mentioned, "Okay, Ja, your hair is ready."

Jakotsu clapped, ran over to the mirror and squealed with delight. He ran over to Kitra and hugged her up. "Oh, thank you so much little sister!" he said excitedly, eyes dancing with happiness.

Kitra laughed as she returned the hug and said, "Any time, Ja."

Jakotsu lead her over to the bed by the hand and offered, "Now you sit and I'll do your hair." taking the pretty silver brush from her. He stared at the brush and asked, "Where'd you get this from?

She smiled answering sadly, "It was Bankotsu's last gift to me before he was banished.

Jakotsu said, "Wow that was sweet of him."

"Yeah it was," Kitra smiled and said, confessing, "I keep it with me always."

Jakotsu took down and brushed out Kitra's hair. He mentioned in awe, "I love the color of your hair- It's so vibrant and unique! You're so lucky! How did you get it that way?"

Kitra laughed and informed him, "It's my natural color. Mama was Irish and her hair was the same color." Jakotsu gasped and nodded.

Kitra felt a pang in her heart as she thought of her mother and father who'd died long ago. It still hurt to think of them and how they had died, but it wasn't an overwhelming pain anymore, like with the other more recent ones.

"Ja, um has Bankotsu ever talked about me and Darius?" she questioned and unknowingly held her breath awaiting his answer.

"Oh my, yes!" Jakotsu answered. "He's talked about you both plenty of times. Mostly about how you three were inseparable," he added.

Kitra released the breath she hadn't realized she had been holding. She smiled and replied, "Yeah, we were... Darius and Bankotsu always let me tag along and after my parents died, they even started including me in the pranks and stuff they pulled."

Jakotsu mentioned sadly, "Big brother would always light up whenever he remembered those times, and then he would get really depressed afterwards."

Kitra smiled sadly and confessed, "Darius told me that after Bankotsu was banished, I wouldn't even eat for a while... Dar had to take me to the training grounds just to get me to do **anything** other than household chores, and mandatory attendances to the festivities for a long time."

She sighed heavily and continued, "Bankotsu was like a second brother to me then, ya know? When he had to leave, it was almost like losing my parents all over again... and now with Dar gone... I just don't know what to do anymore." she finished sadly.

"I'm sorry about your brother," Jakotsu replied. "But big brother is here now- Plus you have us now as well!" trying to cheer her up.

"Thanks Ja! I think we just might become close like sisters!" Kitra said and smiled a small smile.

Jakotsu corrected seriously, "Hon, we **are** like sisters now!" Kitra laughed and nodded. "So how do you want your hair?" he asked.

Kitra shrugged and answered, "Normally I just pull it into a ponytail," not really caring.

"Do you want me to braid it for you?" Jakotsu offered.

Kitra smiled and answered, "Sure, but leave the bangs out, 'k?" remembering all the times Bankotsu would braid it for her before the festivals.

Jakotsu nodded and began to braid her hair, laminating on how soft and silky it was. A few minutes later he stood up announcing, "There, all done."

Placing her treasure brush away Kitra smiled and said, "Thanks Ja," as they walked out of the room. She locked the door and suggested, "We better get going." Jakotsu nodded his agreement and they walked back into the tavern together.

They spotted Bankotsu and Suikotsu still sitting at the table. Sura was leaning over the table and flirting shamelessly with Bankotsu. Seeing this Kitra sighed heavily and averted her eyes. sensing that his little sister was upset by this, Jakotsu growled and seethed angrily, "That little bitch doesn't know when to quit, does she?"

Kitra shook her head and said sadly, "Whatever, let's just go, 'k?" not wanting to go through it again.

Jakotsu took Kitra's hand and dragged her over to the table. He unapologetically shoved Sura out of the way and informed Bankotsu; "Big brother, we're leaving for the festival now- Kitra wanted to let you know." he stormed out of the tavern, dragging Kitra behind him. Bankotsu looked up just in time to see them going out the door. A minute later, Bankotsu and Suikotsu stood up and walked out to the festival.

**Festival Time:**

Jakotsu and Kitra decided to start by looking at the wares and such. "Thanks, Ja," Kitra said softly.

"Men can be such idiots sometimes," Jakotsu countered. He'd seen the hurt look on her face before they left.

Kitra smiled and agreed, "Yup, thanks," wanting him to know how grateful she was for being spared that painful sight again

Jakotsu looked her dead in the eye and suggested, "Big brother will find us eventually but until then, we should stay together so no one hurts you, 'K?" Kitra smiled and nodded her agreement.

The two of them walked over to the food stands. Kitra picked up the bowls of rice with shrimp and Jakotsu picked up the teas after paying for their purchases. They sat under a tree and ate together, then stood up and decided to watch the celebrations for a while.

Nashine spotted Kitra and ran over. She greeted, "Hello again, and where is that hunky friend of yours?"

Kitra smiled answering, "Hello, Nashine, and he's probably still inside the tavern, if you feel like looking for him."

Nashine brightened and asked, "Really?" eager to find the handsome stranger.

Kitra nodded then turned to her companion and mentioned evenly, "We should go, Ja, I want to at least dance a little bit tonight."

Jakotsu nodded and they set off walking together again. They reached the middle of the crowd and Kitra turned around after hearing her name called out. Her face brightened and she squealed with delight as she ran over to the person who had called her name. She greeted, "Hello, Hoshi!"

Miroku's face split into a grin and he replied, "Lady Kitra, What a pleasant surprise to see you." As he noticed she'd become even more beautiful since they'd last met.

"Yeah," she said. "It's been, what, two years now," smiling at him, though staying away from his wayward hands.

Miroku nodded, then turned to his companion and said, "Sango, you remember Kitra, right?"

Sango smiled and replied, "Hello, Kitra, It's good to see you again."

Kitra smiled answering, "You as well, Sango." waving to Kirara and Shippo.

Kagome walked over smiling, and greeted happily, "Hello, stranger."

"Kagome, it's nice to see you again," Kitra nodded and said.

"How have you been?" Kagome questioned curiously.

"I'm much better now," Kitra answered honestly.

Miroku hugged Kitra and Sango warned sternly, "Hoshi you damn well better **not**..."

He blanched. "**Are you crazy**!? Her very strong and **over**protective brother would absolutely kill me!" he shouted, eyes wide with fear.

Kitra sighed and said sadly, "Yeah," looking away dejectedly.

Miroku frowned at not seeing mentioned brother and queried, "Where is Darius, anyway?"

Kitra looked away and answered sadly, "He died not too long ago..."

"I'm deeply sorry for your loss!" Miroku said thunderstruck. Kitra smiled sadly and nodded.

Jakotsu stood a little way away and had been carefully watching the exchange, walked over and asked, "Where is my cutie-pie Inuyasha at?"

Kitra laughed answering, "No idea, Ja." as she smiled fondly at her friend.

Miroku's eyes widened in absolute shock as he again faced the red haired beauty in front of him. "Kitra, why are you with him?" he questioned while pointing at the cross-dressing mercenary.

Kitra smiled and Jakotsu answered proudly, "She's our little sister!" Kitra nodded her agreement.

Sango looked shocked. "You do realize the Band of Seven are mercenaries, right?" she queried, while staring in shock at their acquaintance.

Kitra nodded and confirmed, "I know that- I also know that they have good hearts." defending her newest companions.

Miroku blinked. "Kitra, you should be married and settled down- NOT hanging out with mercenaries," he stated, concern evident in his blue gaze.

Bankotsu walked up and demanded, "And just what is so wrong with mercenaries?" offended by the comment.

Kitra eyed the monk and informed him hotly, "Mercenaries are also humans and just doing their jobs, like everyone else!"

"But they kill people!" Sango argued vehemently.

Kitra faced the woman and argued, "And you kill demons! So tell me, is there really that much of a difference?" holding her gaze.

Choosing to ignore the unwanted visitors, Bankotsu walked over to Kitra. "Kitra, why did you take off like that?" he demanded sternly, glaring into her hazel eyes.

Jakotsu reminded his big brother, "I took off and dragged her with me."

Bankotsu scowled at his companion of many years and snapped, "I'll deal with you later, Jakotsu." He turned back to the fiery haired beauty and demanded, "Kitra, I want an explanation!"

Kitra held his gaze and answered evenly, "Look behind you, there's your explanation."

Sura walked up from behind him, clinging to his waist from behind and purred, "Hey, big man."

Bankotsu stiffened as soon as her hand went around his waist. He reached down and pried her hands from his waist. He turned to face her and snapped, "What do you want, Sura?"

She chuckled seductively and purred, "You know **exactly** what I want."

Kitra rolled her eyes walking over and stood over beside Kagome, who looked at her with a sympathetic look. Inuyasha showed up next to Kagome glaring at Kitra, and snapped, "Back away!"

Feeling even worse, Kitra sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Inuyasha love, there you are," Jakotsu squealed and said, eyes shining with adoration.

Inuyasha growled and snapped, "Stay away, you freak!"

Kitra immediately stretched out a hand and slapped Inuyasha upside the head. "Behave, you insensitive jerk!" she scolded sternly.

She spun on her heel and stormed off angrily, needing to get away from everyone. Inuyasha was going to chase her when Kagome yelled, "**Sit boy**!" Inuyasha crashed into the earthen soil and everyone stared at him.

Miroku sighed. "Poor Kitra, with her brother dead, she's now alone in this world," he mentioned, eyes a little sad, and obviously concerned for his friend.

Jakotsu stared from Bankotsu, to Inuyasha, and shook his head before running after Kitra.

Bankotsu glared at the monk. "She isn't alone- She's now under **my** protection! So don't even **think** about touching her, you lech!" he warned said monk seriously, while glaring fiercely at him.

Miroku's eyes widened in fear, he gulped nervously and nodded. Having warned the monk away, Bankotsu followed after Jakotsu and Kitra.

Inuyasha got up and growled, "Kagome! Why the hell did you do that?" glaring at her with hardened amber orbs.

Kagome glared at said hanyou and replied, "You upset her, you got what you deserved!"

Miroku frowned and questioned, "But why is she with Bankotsu and the others?" completely baffled why someone as sweet and innocent as their feisty friend, would be with a group of blood thirsty killers.

Inuyasha scoffed and snapped, "Who the hell cares?"

Miroku stared at his hanyou friend and reminded, "As her friends we should," He started off in the direction Kitra went. After a minute, everyone else followed, with a reluctant Inuyasha dragging behind them.

_**Author's Note: Okay guys and gals there is chapter five please remember to read and review thanks.**_


	6. Bankotsu Delivers A Warning

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha! I do own Kitra, Darius, Kou, Nenji, and Tao, Sura, and Lovu and the plot, and storyline... There. I said it. (sighs)**_

**Most importantly I would like to give a BIG shout out and HUGE thanks to my beta Frog Lady! :)**

**Chapter 6:**

**Kitra's encounter:**

Kitra stormed off towards the flower displays. Jakotsu ran up and panted, "Little sister... wait up!"

Kitra sighed turned to face him and said, "Sorry about that jerk, Ja!"

Jakotsu shrugged and said seriously, "I know he's a jerk, but I still love him!" Kitra, despite her anger, smiled.

They walked over to the flowers together and stopped upon reaching them. Kitra huffed out, "Why do we even tolerate men and their crap?"

Jakotsu smiled and answered, "Because they're such sexy things!"

Kitra laughed and said, "I suppose so."

Bankotsu ran up saying, relieved, "Kitra-"

Kitra sighed and asked, "What, Ban?"

Annoyed at the way she was behaving, Bankotsu snapped, "Why do you keep taking off like that?" looming over her.

Kitra retorted unafraid, "I'm not going to stand or sit there and watch you and your stupid trollops flirt with each other, that's why!" She was growing tired of being made to see his frivolous conquests flirting with him in front of her, and she refused to put up with it anymore.

Bankotsu looked shocked at her outburst. Jakotsu sighed heavily and mumbled, "Men sure are dense sometimes," glaring at his leader.

Kitra faced Jakotsu and stated seriously, "Most men in my life have just been jerks! With the exception of Darius, Ban, and Jumal! I'm beginning to wonder if all I attract are the jerks, and why?" turning away sadly.

Bankotsu sighed and mentioned dryly, "At least you didn't include me in the jerks." trying to lighten the gloomy atmosphere.

Kitra faced Bankotsu and confirmed, "You can be sometimes, but overall- I know you as a sweet and caring guy."

"That's good to know," Bankotsu smirked and replied cockily.

Kitra snapped, "Don't let it go to your head Ban! I'm a realist- that's all!" and looked away again. Bankotsu frowned.

Jakotsu faced his little sister and suggested, "Let's go see if we can find anyone to dance with little sister." hoping to stop a fight.

Kitra faced Jakotsu and nodded her agreement. They got ready to walk off when Miroku appeared and questioned, "Lady Kitra, are you alright now?"

Kitra faced the monk and answered, "I am fine, Hoshi, thanks for asking." touched by his concern.

Miroku replied, "Knowing that you recently lost Darius, I feel the need to assure myself you're gonna be alright."

Bankotsu whirled to face the lech and demanded, "Why wouldn't she be? She has me now," staring down the renowned lecherous monk.

Kitra smiled and explained, "Bankotsu is a long time friend and as he said, I have him now, so I'll be fine! Thanks for your concern, Miroku, my friend."

Miroku nodded and said, "Just tell me one thing, why are you with the Band of Seven?"

"Know this, Hoshi; I'm with them by my choice- They're family to me!" Kitra sighed and answered, while staring the monk dead in the eye.

Miroku looked surprised, then nodded, and stated, "I wish you luck then, friend."

Kitra mentioned, "Thank you, friend," flashing him one of her most charming smiles.

"Kitra is under my protection, as well as that of the rest of my brother's!" Bankotsu faced the Inutachi and proclaimed eyes dead serious.

Kitra turned to the man beside her and said, "Come on Ja, let's go dance." Jakotsu nodded and he and Kitra walked back over to the festival.

Bankotsu stared the lecherous monk dead in the eye and stated, "She's being well provided for, monk."

Miroku held the mercenary's gaze and asked, "But, why do you care?" curious why she was so important that Bankotsu would protect her so fiercely.

Bankotsu answered, "Suffice it to say, her brother was my best friend and now I'm taking care of her," refusing to go into details.

Miroku nodded and said, "I see."

"She's been through much in her young life," Sango stated sadly, holding the mercenary leader's gaze.

"I'm aware of that and I'm trying to make her forget it all," Bankotsu nodded and replied seriously. He wasn't going to explain his actions, nor their history together to these nosy pains.

Miroku and Sango nodded. "Teh! Like mercenaries even know how to care about anyone other than themselves," Inuyasha snorted and scoffed.

Miroku faced his hanyou companion and corrected, "You're wrong Inuyasha! It's just as Lady Kitra said earlier- They're still humans and they do have hearts; Even if they hide them and refuse to acknowledge them."

Inuyasha retorted, "Whatever, Let's just get going already!" anxious to leave this troublesome village.

Sensing Inuyasha's anxiety, Kagome said, "It is time for us to leave." Bankotsu sighed heavily and walked off to search for Kitra again. The Inutachi left the village and camped out in the forest.

**Back at the festival:**

Kitra and Jakotsu arrived by the dancing area and looked around. They were in a rather large, open area in the middle of the village, with the villagers dancing around and talking. Lanterns or torches were used for lighting.

Lovu walked up greeting happily, "Ah Kitra my sweet, there you are," eyes drinking in her beauty.

Wincing at the phrase, Kitra faced the villager and replied evenly, "Hello Lovu."

Lovu stared at the red headed beauty and requested, "Dance with me?"

Kitra nodded and Lovu lead her into the dancing people. He asked, "Where is your big friend?"

"He's around here somewhere," Kitra answered, not really caring.

Lovu nodded, placing his hands on her hips, and then pulled her closer to him. Kitra blushed and they continued to dance.

Lovu leaned next to her ear and questioned, "So beautiful, have you tried the delicious foods yet?" She nodded.

"Then how about we leave here and go somewhere more private?" Lovu whispered.

Kitra pulled back and replied, "That isn't a good idea, Lovu- I barely know you." Staring into his eyes.

Lovu chuckled and said, "I'm planning on changing that real soon, sweet heart," as he started to drag her away from the festival crowd.

Kitra dug in her heels. "I said NO Lovu- Now **let go**!" she said loudly, glaring at the man who was reminding her too damn much of her ex fiancée.

Lovu smacked her across the face and continued to drag her away. Kitra felt her temper rising and was surprised he'd struck her. Lovu was becoming irritated that she was fighting him and was determined to make her cooperate.

Bankotsu showed up right in front of them. He crossed his arms in front of his chest as he planted his feet firmly shoulder-width apart. Lovu was shocked and annoyed. Kitra was relieved and emboldened by his appearance.

"I'm **not** going anywhere with you- **now** let the fuck go!" Kitra once again dug in her heels and seethed, her temper beginning to flash in her hazel eyes.

Lovu went to smack her again, but was stopped by Bankotsu, who caught his wrist and squeezed it painfully.

"She said no, asshole! Now I suggest you let the lady go," Bankotsu said evenly, glaring at the man who had dared to strike his friend.

Kitra managed to yank away from Lovu and backed away to a safe distance, shaking as memories of the past began crowding in.

"Leave her alone and I'll leave you alone!" Bankotsu warned, in a deadly voice.

Lovu whirled to face Bankotsu. "The bitch was asking for it!" he snapped, his own temper beginning to flare up.

Bankotsu narrowed his eyes at Lovu. "**One:** don't you ever call her that! And **Two**: don't lie to me!" he demanded as he tightened his grip on the man's wrist, to the point it nearly broke, then dropped it and shoved him away. Lovu threw a punch at Bankotsu, but Bankotsu ducked the punch and punched Lovu in the stomach.

Lovu fell to the ground flat on his back. Bankotsu towered over him. "If you **ever** go near her again, I'll kill you!" he warned eyes dead serious.

He walked over to Kitra, picking her up bride style and walked back towards the festival. Kitra sighed in relief, melting into his protective embrace and mentioned, "Thanks, Ban."

Bankotsu sighed and snapped, "Why did you even go near him?" irritated she'd pull such a stupid stunt.

Kitra answered evenly, "He asked me to dance. We danced and then he started dragging me away. I didn't know until too late what he was planning," she finished sadly.

"Stay away from him, Kitra!" Bankotsu snapped. "That's an order!"

"All I wanted was to dance a bit!" Kitra argued. "As for your 'order', this one I will follow, but don't think you're gonna start ordering me about, Bankotsu!" glaring at her protector.

Bankotsu countered, "I'm the leader of this group and like it or not, babe, that includes you!" glaring down at her.

Kitra crossed her arms in front of her ample chest and huffed. "**One: No one ever** calls me 'babe'!" she snapped. "And **Two:** I don't do orders, Bankotsu, I never have and you damn well know it!" kicking to be let down.

Bankotsu gently deposited her on her feet, then, before she could move, snagged her waist and crushed her to his chest. He hooked a finger under her chin and forced her to look at him, intending to make this situation crystal clear. "You will obey my orders the same as the rest- I'm the **leader**! **No one** disobeys my orders without punishment and that **does** include you! Damnit Kitra, I'm trying to protect you!" he informed her in a voice which brokered no arguments, staring her dead in the eye.

"I know that, Ban," Kitra sighed heavily and stated. "But you know damn well I don't do orders- Try asking first!" she removed his arm as she yanked her chin free, huffed and walked off.

Bankotsu caught up with her. He reached out, snagging her elbow and spun her around to face him. He glared at the fiery tempered girl he grew up with. "You're not too old to be put over my knee, babe! Now behave or else I'll spank that sexy little ass of yours!" he warned in the same voice he'd used earlier- the one that as a kid had her jumping to obey his orders.

Kitra inhaled in shock that he still had that affect on her, blinking as his words sunk in. Bankotsu smirked and said in a satisfied tone, "That's better,"

"So, you think my ass is sexy, huh?" Kitra smirked and replied smugly, staring her best friend dead in the eye, as she teased him.

Bankotsu stuttered. "Um," he said and to her shock began to blush cutely.

Kitra huffed and said, "Whatever, all I wanted was just to dance a little bit." silently cursing her dumb luck that always landed her in hot water.

She started to walk off. Bankotsu swung her around and said, "If you want to dance, then dance with me." not willing to let her storm off angry.

Kitra smiled and asked, "Really?" Bankotsu sighed heavily and nodded.

She grinned and they walked together into the dancing crowd. Bankotsu smiled and pulled her into his arms. Kitra smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. He placed his hands on her hips and pulled her close to him.

Kitra thought about how this dance was so much nicer and enjoyable than the one with Lovu was. She was ecstatic that Bankotsu was dancing with her. Bankotsu was thinking about how much he enjoyed having Kitra in his arms and seeing her smile. They slow danced together for a while and Kitra said, "Thanks Ban, for the dances."

Not willing to speak yet, for fear of breaking the tentative peace between them, Bankotsu nodded.

Kitra yawned trying to hide it. Bankotsu smiled as he saw her yawn and stated, "Bed time for you, young lady."

Kitra snuggled into his chest and said somewhat dreamily, "I guess I'm kinda sleepy." Bankotsu laughed, picking her up bride style once again and walked towards the tavern.

Jakotsu walked up. "What's wrong with little sister?" he questioned concern evident in his worried gaze.

"She's just tired," Bankotsu replied, easing his friend's worry.

"No I'm not," Kitra murmured, trying to fight it.

Bankotsu chuckled, then ducked his head over by her ear and whispered, "Go to sleep now, my little feisty one." Kitra nodded and snuggled into his massive and comforting chest.

Bankotsu faced Jakotsu and ordered, "Have a plate of food and some sake' sent up to our room, Ja."

Jakotsu nodded and answered, "Alright, big brother." he left to do as he'd been instructed.

Bankotsu carried Kitra up to their room. He shifted to open the door, then carried her inside and gently placed her on the enormous bed. Taking a minute to marvel at how much like a child she still looked when sleeping.

He took off his shirt as well as her shoes and set them aside. A few minutes later, Jakotsu knocked on the door and handed Bankotsu the food, then explained the sake' would be brought up soon. Bankotsu closed the door and carried his food over setting it on a box in the middle of them room.

A minute later there was a knock at the door again. Bankotsu opened the door. He scowled as he saw Sura.

"Hey big man," she purred seductively while batting her lashes at him.

Becoming annoyed at her aggressive nature, Bankotsu rolled his eyes and said, "Hand me my sake' Sura!"

Sura pouted and said, "What, not even a kiss?" feigning a look of hurt.

"My sake'," Bankotsu said evenly trying not to wake the sleeping woman.

Sura thrust the bottle of sake' at him. She whined while she pouted, "Aw, come on Big man, just one little kiss? Or better yet, let me warm your bed for you," trying to shove her way inside the room.

Bankotsu firmly blocked her way. "That's not necessary and don't try it again- Now leave, wench!" he warned while glaring at the troublesome woman.

Sura pouted and Bankotsu, unimpressed, shut and locked the door. Sura stood there in shock for a minute, then stormed off angrily.

**Bankotsu's POV:**

"_Man, what is with that crazy wench? She's too brazen for me; I'm the one who decides when we have sex, __**not**__ the wenches! How dare she try to shove her way inside and lay in my bed?" _I thought furiously.

Staring at the bed, I thought, _"Kitra's in my bed sound asleep and the last thing I need is her being woke up by that wench! She'd blow her stack and then I'd have a seriously pissed off, yelling woman, storming off on me, again!"_ Remembering her temper, I shivered. "_Even I'm not stupid enough to purposely piss Kitra off- That girl has one helluva temper; she __**always**__ has!"_

I chuckled and sat down to enjoy my food and sake' while eating, I thought: _"What is it with Kitra, anyway? Since when do I let __**anyone**__ back-talk me like she does? Even as kids she never got away with it. I know she's still hurting over losing Dar and everything else, maybe that's why I'm being so lenient with her?"_

Sighing I added, _"I am gonna have to watch that as well or else the others will start thinking I've gone soft and then I'll have to beat them back into place! Damn, this woman is gonna drive me crazy yet. She's so much like the girl I grew up with yet all she has endured has made her stronger and more vulnerable at the same time, and it's made her even feistier!"_

Staring at her, I asked myself, _"What exactly did happen the five years I've been gone? I'll have to get her to tell me sooner or later. I know I care for her as a friend, But why do I get so angry when I see __**any**__ other man touch her? Could it be jealousy? I don't know… I've never been jealous before; But I do know that I hate seeing any other man touching her- Even Jakotsu and I __**know **__he's gay!" _

Frowning I thought, _"Damnit, this is so frustrating! Enough of this deep thinking shit!" _I shook my head, sighing heavily and decided to crawl into bed, curling myself protectively around her_. "She sure is soft, plus she smells nice. She sure has grown into an attractive woman," _next thing I knew, I had fallen asleep.

_**Author's Note: Okay guys and gals there is chapter six please remember to read and review thanks.**_


	7. Lovers

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha! I do own Kitra, Darius, Kou, Nenji, and Tao, Sura, and Lovu and the plot, and story line... There. I said it. (sighs)**_

**Most importantly I would like to give a BIG shout out and HUGE thanks to my beta Frog Lady! :)**

**Chapter 7:**

**The Next Morning:**

Kitra awoke to find Bankotsu curled around her. She smiled while turning over and snuggled into him. She lightly traced a finger along his masculine jaw line. After several minutes, she sighed heavily and tried to get up.

**Kitra's POV:**

I lightly ran a finger along Bankotsu's jaw line thinking,_ "He sure is handsome, even more so than when we were kids. I wonder if he'll ever see me as anything more than his best friend's little sister, or his friend? I sure wish he'd see the woman I've become, but I doubt that's ever gonna happen! Damn get your head out of the clouds, Kitra girl! You're a realist- __**not**__ a dreamer; at least, not anymore!" _I sighed heavily and decided to try to get up.

**Regular POV:**

Bankotsu tightened his grip and murmured sleepily, "Not yet, I'm not ready to wake up just yet." Kitra sighed and settled back down. Bankotsu smiled, eyes never opening, and pulled her closer to his chest, then went back to sleep.

Kitra laid there and stared at the ceiling. Twenty minutes later she came up with an idea, smirked and kissed him fully on the lips. Bankotsu felt her kiss him and opened to allow her tongue inside.

Emboldened Kitra slowly slipped her tongue inside and began exploring the inside of his mouth as he'd done hers the other day. She pushed him onto his back and climbed on top of him without breaking the kiss.

**Bankotsu's POV:**

I woke up to soft lips on mine and opened my mouth. I felt a silky tongue slide inside my mouth and begin exploring my mouth. _"Who's kissing me? Whoever she is, she sure knows how to wake a guy up!" _I opened my eyes and saw that it was Kitra kissing me. I quickly pinned her beneath me and deepened the kiss.

**Warning: Lemon here!**

**Regular POV:**

Bankotsu opened his eyes and realized it was Kitra on top of him and kissing him. He quickly rolled over, pinning her beneath him and deepened the kiss.

Kitra moaned into his mouth and wrapped her arms around his shoulders instinctively. He again deepened the kiss and after another minute, he broke it in need of air. They gasped, trying to regain their breaths, with his forehead leaning against hers.

After regaining his breath, Bankotsu smirked and stated, impressed, "Damn Kitra, you sure know how to wake a guy up!"

She blushed and explained, "You wouldn't let me up and I was bored of laying there staring at the ceiling after twenty minutes. So I did the only thing I could think of to wake you up," embarrassed by her brazen act.

Bankotsu leaned in, capturing her lips in a quick, fierce kiss, which she eagerly returned again. He broke the kiss and leaned back. "I could definitely get used to waking up like this," he growled huskily, eyes gazing at her heatedly. She blushed and Bankotsu smirked.

Kitra nervously licked her suddenly dry lips. Bankotsu groaned and captured her mouth in a passionate kiss, which she gladly returned.

Bankotsu used the kiss to gently push her onto her back and began trailing butterfly kisses along her neck and collar bone. She sighed, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her. He kept kissing her neck and collar bone while his hands reached down and began deftly removing her kimono top.

Kitra moaned and arched into his touch. She panted, "Ban... I..."

"Shh," Bankotsu soothed, "just lay back and let me look at you, Kit." Straddling her hips, he threw her top on the floor. When she was with him the never ending loneliness stayed away, so he decided to stop fighting the explosive chemistry between them- for now.

She sat up and subconsciously moved to cover her naked and ample chest with her arms. Bankotsu, firmly but gently, reached out and removed her arms while ordering sternly, "Don't, Kit! Don't ever try to hide yourself from me!" His hungry gaze greedily drank in the sight of her naked, perfectly rounded and ample chest, and he also noted her face held a slight blush. He reached over and used one hand to gently cup a breast and the other to begin rubbing up and down her back in a soothing motion.

"Ban..." Kitra gasped and said, as he gently pushed her to lie back down on the bed.

He began to place kisses on the swells of her breast, paying special attention to the crevices of her cleavage. His hands were roaming all over her body. He propped himself up on one side of his body beside her, gazing at her a moment, then reached over setting her in his lap.

She moved him so they were both sitting up together, but not even that deterred him from his goal. He cupped her plump breasts in his hands as he molded his hands around them.

He flipped them instantly so she was now pinned beneath him. She started to writhe beneath him, and began to blush more intensely. She moaned a bit as he kissed the nape of her neck. He was barely hearing her, caught up in the mist of his own sexual desire.

He grabbed her ear lobe in his mouth and began a gentle massage on it, causing her to writhe in an unbearable pleasure. He could see her nipples and their reaction to the situation; he loved every moment of it. She felt herself being swept away by the foreign sensations coursing through her body.

She inhaled stiffly at the pleasure that Bankotsu was giving her by flicking his thumbs over her taunt nipples. He felt her arch gently off the bed. He groaned erotically as she started to rake her fingernails down his back. She began clawing at his skin.

She watched as he flashed his dark raven hair off. She reached up and ran her hands down the contours of his muscled abdomen. He laid over her kissing her neck, stopped and leaning up on his elbows.

He began to kiss her fully on the lips again. "I want to savor every beautiful inch of you," Bankotsu stated huskily, his beautiful sapphire blue eyes blazing with the intensity of his desire. He bent his head to kiss the pinnacle of her breast, which sent shivers of pleasures through them both. Pulling one of her nipples into his mouth, he began a playful tug of war with it, every now and then trailing wet kisses down the canyon to the next breast to do the same.

All this time, she was kneading her fingers through his silky hair. Soft moans occasionally escaped her lips, causing Bankotsu to smirk and drag it out longer. He began kissing her stomach while skillfully kneading her breast still.

Her moans began to grow louder and more confident. Fearing she would reach her release without him even having her, he stopped. He straightened up and deftly and swiftly removed her hakamas and underwear.

Laughing a bit to himself, Bankotsu kissed her on her forehead as he pulled her even closer. Rubbing his hand down her stomach to her thigh, he smiled appreciatively at her soft and curvaceous body. He began kissing her on the lips, as he began to touch her inner thigh ever so softly. She shuddered with pleasure as his sensitive touch made her feel hot and ready for him.

Bankotsu brought his hand to her spot and began to touch her there. Kitra took a sudden intake of air as she arched her back. He stroked her gently, making her grab his hair and pull; he loved it!

She was moist and ready for him. He placed one finger inside her to prepare her and her heat almost seared him. She moaned loudly as he worked his finger inside her, making her moan even louder.

Pulling away from her, he pulled his hakamas off. He too was now completely nude. She lifted her head to look at his manhood. She reached out and grabbed his shaft.

She nearly jumped back at the heat radiating from it, she didn't expect it to be so hot. She went to his face for a bonding kiss that Bankotsu used to lay Kitra back on her back again.

Still much involved in the kiss, he straddled her and made his way to her entrance. Opening herself for him, she wrapped her legs around his lower back and enjoyed the very sacred moment they were about to share. She felt him at her entrance and shut her eyes tightly, waiting for what they knew was about to come.

Bankotsu broke the kiss and looked at her. He broke through her barrier with one swift thrust and held himself, still waiting for her signal to continue, shock on his face. Kitra gasped as the pain hit, but luckily it began to ebb almost immediately; she kissed his neck and bucked her hips. He bent down to kiss her long and slowly, and she kissed him back.

While she kissed him, he began working in a rhythm. He couldn't help but emit deep husky moans to complement her already escalating moans. He smiled confidently, watching as she lifted her hips to match his rhythm. She clung to his shoulders desperately, digging her nails into his bare back. He slowed his thrusts and watched her as she had her release in one long exhale of breath, then she became fluid and pliant beneath him.

He continued his deep thrusts, using the sound of her shallow breaths as a meter to reach his own release. Soon he felt it coming, like a huge wave of pleasure crashing down on his head. One after another, the waves continually attacked him until he stopped his thrusting and let himself go inside of her.

He collapsed on top of her and she hugged him to her. He rolled over so they were on their sides, but he was still buried inside of her. They were panting fiercely, fighting to regain control of their erratic breathing.

**Warning: End lemon!**

After a few minutes, he hugged her close to his chest and informed her happily, "Kitra... I had no idea you were such a passionate lover!"

Kitra blushed and replied, "Neither did I."

Bankotsu rolled over so he was on top of her, kissing the tip of her nose and suggested, "Let's get up and eat, shall we?" Kitra nodded and he pulled out of her.

As she stood up and got dressed, Bankotsu said, "This morning, well, it was bound to happen eventually."

Kitra nodded. "I just don't want you to think any less of me because of it," she replied anxiously.

Bankotsu pulled her into his arms and stated, "I'd **never** think that way of you- I know you, Kitra! You wouldn't have done anything unless it meant something to you." eyes serious.

"I know," Kitra nodded and said, "but I also know-"

Not wanting her to finish that train of thought, Bankotsu suggested, "Let's go eat!" Kitra nodded her agreement. Bankotsu took her hand and lead her to the tavern.

**Inside the tavern:**

They entered holding hands and everyone in the room stared at them. Bankotsu put his arm around Kitra's hip and escorted them over to an empty table.

"Thank you, Ban," Kitra said. Bankotsu nodded and ordered breakfast.

Kitra whispered, "At least I don't have to worry about my first time being a rape anymore."

Bankotsu snapped his gaze to her and declared fiercely, "I would **never** have allowed it!"

"Ban, I know you don't-" Kitra started again to say.

He cut her off and declared, very pleased, "You, babe, are full of untamed passion and I'm thrilled that I was the first man to receive that passion."

"I always wanted you to be my first," Kitra whispered seriously.

Bankotsu looked shocked and said in awe, "You... you were saving yourself for me?" She blushed and nodded. Bankotsu smirked cockily.

The food arrived and they began to eat. Kitra cleared her throat and informed him, "Don't get a big head over it. I just hoped you'd be a considerate and gentle lover- which you were."

"And I will be again," Bankotsu smirked and stated smugly, pure male satisfaction filling his eyes.

"Maybe," Kitra countered, staring him dead in the eye. The last thing she wanted was to become one of his playthings.

"Oh no, babe, you aren't gonna give me a glimpse of that passion and then deny me having any more!" Bankotsu stated dead serious, holding her gaze.

Kitra raised a brow at him in question, and then informed him, "Just because we slept together once doesn't mean it will happen again."

Bankotsu stated cockily, "Admit it baby, you find me irresistible," knowing that she did,

"Cocky, that's for sure," Kitra retorted upset.

"Next time I'll make you scream my name over and over all night long, and trust me, Kit, there **will** be a next time," Bankotsu whispered seriously, eyes holding promise and pleasure.

"Don't be too cocky, Ban! You know how stubborn I can be," Kitra chided, her eyes dead serious.

"All I have to do is touch or kiss you and you'll melt for me," Bankotsu whispered seductively, confidence shining in his mesmerizing eyes. He smirked at her.

Kitra countered, "Not necessarily," not wanting to feed his already overlarge ego.

Bankotsu leaned over capturing her mouth in a dominate kiss and pulled her into his lap. She leaned into him. Bankotsu nibbled her earlobe and said satisfactorily, "You're melting for me now, babe."

Like she'd been doused with ice water, Kitra yanked away from him, glaring at him, and snapped, "Stay away, you Neijin!" moving out of his lap.

Bankotsu laughed and told her to eat. She finished her breakfast and announced she was going to bathe, alone!

Bankotsu chuckled and followed after her to keep her safe, just as he and Darius had done many times when they were younger.

**At the hot spring:**

Disgusted with herself for playing into his hands like all the other women he'd bed, Kitra quickly undressed, bathed, then re-dressed and climbed out. As she was heading back to the village, she noticed Bankotsu sitting on a rock and stormed over to him.

"Why did you follow me?" she snapped. "I made it **very** clear I was bathing alone," anger smoldering in her enticing eyes.

Bankotsu shrugged and answered, "I had to make sure you were safe."

Kitra huffed and said, "Whatever, I'm finished now, so bathe if you want!" about to storm away.

Bankotsu reached out and pulled her close to him saying seductively, "Right now the only thing I want, is for you to stop being mad at me," meaning every word of it.

Kitra pulled back and scolded, "Then stop acting so smug!" her pride stinging still.

Bankotsu sighed and responded seriously, "Kitra, I can't help it! I just had passionate sex with the most beautiful woman in the world, and to top it off she told me she's been saving herself for me- me of all people!" still amazed she'd been saving herself for him.

Kitra smiled and questioned, "You really think I'm the most beautiful woman in the world?" shocked by his words.

"Honey, you **are** the most beautiful woman in the world! You're also the **only** woman I'd **ever** allow to be in the Band of Seven! And you're the most passionate woman I've ever met!" Bankotsu answered dead serious, eyes showing nothing but the truth of his words.

Kitra walked over to him saying, "I suppose I could be nice then and stop being mad at you." smiling at her long time secret crush.

Bankotsu smiled and gave her a quick but thorough kiss, then said, "Good. Now let's get the guys and head out."

Kitra nodded and walked back over to the tavern. She and Bankotsu walked upstairs to their room and opened the door. Kitra began to collect her things, while Bankotsu woke up the guys and announced they'd be leaving soon.

_**Author's Note: Okay guys and gals there is chapter seven please remember to read and review thanks.**_


	8. The Past

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha! I do own Kitra, Darius, Kou, Nenji, and Tao, Sura, and Lovu and the plot, and storyline... There. I said it. (sighs)**_

**Most importantly I would like to give a BIG shout out and HUGE thanks to my beta Frog Lady! :)**

**Chapter 8:**

**At the tavern:**

Renkotsu, Jakotsu, and Suikotsu, ate their food while Kitra and Bankotsu sat there waiting patiently. Bankotsu informed his group, "We leave after we eat guys." Everyone nodded. Bankotsu looked at Kitra and ordered, "You stay by my side while we're traveling!" in his no nonsense voice. Kitra nodded.

Jakotsu faced his brother and asked, "I stay on your other side, right?"

Bankotsu nodded and continued, "Ren and Suk will bring up the rear! **Everyone **had better keep their eyes open!" Everyone nodded. They finished eating and went to their rooms to retrieve their belongings. They walked back over to the inn keeper, turned in their keys, and set off.

Stopping outside the village at a safe area, Bankotsu faced his group and announced, "Alright, we travel until night fall." Everyone nodded.

"So when will we start my training?" Kitra asked eagerly.

Bankotsu answered, "Once we've established a new hide out and can defend it properly." Kitra nodded her agreement.

Renkotsu looked at his leader and questioned, "Big brother, why does she travel beside you even though she's the newest member?"

Bankotsu faced his brother and answered evenly, "With her beside me, I'll know the instant anyone tries to attack her."

Renkotsu nodded and mumbled, "That makes sense, I guess."

Kitra faced the group and informed them, "However things are normally done, I know Ban is overprotective of me- He and Darius always were."

Bankotsu snorted and added, "Someone's got to be!" staring at the vixen who seemed to attract trouble like a magnet.

Kitra sighed facing her friend. "I may be many things, Ban, but I'm NOT weak!" she stated, eyes dead serious.

"No you're not weak, nor completely defenseless- but you are the weakest member of this group, and until I can train you properly; you must be guarded for your own protection," Bankotsu countered, eyes just as serious.

Kitra nodded and mumbled, "Hopefully things won't be this way forever."

"Forever hmm," Bankotsu said, with a brow raised questioningly.

Kitra blushed; embarrassed he'd heard her grumbling.

They continued walking along for several hours until Bankotsu announced it was time to stop for lunch. Kitra began making a fire. Jakotsu caught the fish. Renkotsu collected the wood. Bankotsu brought a few rabbits he'd caught over as well. Suikotsu stayed to guard the campsite. Kitra added the rabbits to the pot and Jakotsu smoked his fish. While waiting for the food to cook, everyone sat around the fire.

"Okay, so here is the plan: We keep traveling until we find a cave to stay in, then we set up perimeter defenses and hold up in the cave for the time being. Once the Daimyo's men give up on hunting for us, we can resume our work. Then, after a while, we'll go back and wipe those traitors from the face of this earth, and avenge Kyokotsu, Mukotsu, and Ginkotsu's deaths!" Bankotsu announced eyes hard and voice serious.

Kitra faced her friend and asked, "What happened?" knowing it had to have been serious for such anger to be in his voice.

Bankotsu sighed heavily and, trying to suppress his anger at the remembered betrayal, he answered, "We were set up and ambushed by the Daimyo we had worked for. They killed three of our brothers, but the rest of us luckily made it out alive- but just barely!"

"Oh no," Kitra gasped, and then asked, "Why would they do that, Ban?" unable to believe they'd simply kill their help.

"They were determined to wipe us out because we became too powerful for them," Bankotsu answered bitterly, while clenching his fists.

"Are they still after you all?" Kitra queried concerned, looking her best friend in the eye.

Bankotsu held her gaze and answered, "We're not sure yet, that's why we must find a new hide out."

Kitra nodded and questioned, "Then why did we stop at the village for two days?"

Bankotsu answered evenly, "We all needed a break and you needed time to cope with what had happened."

Kitra's eyes widened in shock and she stated, "Oh, Kami! Ban, you've had things bad enough and now... I've done nothing but cause more trouble for you all- I'm so sorry, Ban... I-"

"Enough!" Bankotsu stated firmly. "You've been through hell yourself! We **all **needed the break!" not about to let her start blaming herself yet again. Kitra nodded.

Staring at every one of his companions, Bankotsu commanded, "We're **all** in this together from now on, am I clear?" Everyone nodded obediently.

Bankotsu ordered, "Good, now pack up and let's get going!" Everyone did as told and they all set off again. No one spoke again until Bankotsu announced they were stopping for the night.

They began making camp and hunted for a few rabbits. The camp was an open area with some trees and the river nearby and a little further was a hill. Kitra cooked the food and remained quiet, contemplating what she'd just learned earlier that day.

After everyone ate, Kitra took off to the borderline of the camp site they'd agreed on and sat off alone on a hill top just staring at the stars. Bankotsu became restless and walked over in the direction Kitra had taken. Then, seeing her, he walked over and sat beside her.

"What is it, Kit?" Bankotsu asked, concerned. "It isn't like you to be so quiet."

Kitra sighed heavily and answered, "I'm trying not to cause any more problems than you all have as it is." hugging her knees tighter.

Bankotsu snorted and said, "You haven't caused any trouble!"

Kitra faced him and questioned, "Why didn't you tell me we needed to keep moving?"

"I know your inner strength better than anyone else," Bankotsu answered. "I knew you wouldn't keep us there for too long! I **also** know you're still grieving for Darius- we both are."

Kitra sighed and grumbled frustratedly, "I wish I wasn't so damn weak all the time!" tired of burdening everyone around her.

Bankotsu stared her directly in the eye and stated, dead serious, "Kitra you are anything **but** weak! Once I train you, everything will be fine. You'll be as strong a fighter as anyone else- even Dar and I!" he solemnly vowed.

"Promise?" she asked staring deep into the sapphire orbs she loved so much.

Bankotsu smiled and replied, "I promise! You have a spine of steel already, once you learn to fight under **any** circumstances, you'll make one hell of an ally!" he boasted proudly.

Kitra smiled sadly saying, "I miss him so much," eyes welling with tears.

"So do I," Bankotsu agreed. "But he would want us **both** to be happy," he reminded her.

"Yeah, he would!" Kitra said. "But what do you think he would have to say about us... you know?" staring at him.

Bankotsu smiled sadly and answered honestly, "I think he'd be happy for us. He'd be glad that you've found a good, strong man to care for, love, and protect you; and he'd be glad that I've found a good woman to care for, and love me."

Kitra countered, "Yeah he would, just maybe not so happy that it's each other, ya know?"

"Actually I think he always knew we'd end up together," Bankotsu confessed, remembering a time when they'd gone camping.

"What makes you say that?" Kitra asked, now curious.

Bankotsu answered, "When we were still kids, he told me I was the **only **person he'd trust your safe keeping to other than himself- under any circumstances."

Kitra was shocked. She smiled and said, "Dar... I just wish you could see us now, bro," gazing into the sky longingly.

Bankotsu added, "Me too, my old friend," also staring up at the sky.

She leaned into Bankotsu; he draped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her into his side. Kitra was happy to be with Bankotsu again, but sad because she missed her brother.

Bankotsu was happy to have Kitra by his side again, he'd missed her more then he'd admit over the last five years, but he was saddened by the fact that Darius wasn't with them anymore. They both enjoyed being together and having their feelings for each other out in the open.

Kitra, after falling quiet again, asked, "What are we going to tell the others?"

"Frankly, it isn't their damn business!" Bankotsu answered. "but we can tell them whatever you want."

Kitra stared into the sapphire eyes of the man she loved with her whole heart. "Does this mean we're together now?" she questioned. "Or, was it a one-night thing?" she asked nervously.

Bankotsu held her gaze. "We're together now, I guess, because it sure as hell isn't a one-night thing!" he answered, eyes filled with determination and conviction.

"All these years, I was hoping I'd see you again..." Kitra smiled and confessed.

"Same here, babe," Bankotsu replied. "I really wanted to see you and Dar again!" Bankotsu frowned and warned, "Renkotsu isn't gonna be too happy about this! But I think the others will be happy for us."

Kitra nodded and said, "I know Ja will! However, I've noticed Renkotsu doesn't seem to like me much."

Bankotsu declared fiercely, "He'll just have to learn to deal with it!" He pushed her back on the grass, stretching out beside her, kissing her neck and declared huskily, "I'm not letting you go this time!" eyes promising a future together.

Kitra sighed and kissed him. He kissed her back and began running his fingers over the swells of her cleavage that her V- neck styled neckline kimono top had molded to. He leaned down and placed addictive butterfly kisses across her cleavage. She ran her fingers through his hair after releasing his braid, and arched into his kisses.

Jakotsu cleared his throat loudly, smirked and asked amused, "Am I interrupting something?"

Bankotsu sat up off of Kitra and, glaring at Jakotsu, demanded, "What do you want, Jakotsu?"

Jakotsu smiled and informed his leader, "Renkotsu was asking where you two had disappeared to, and is thinking about charging up here."

Bankotsu sighed heavily, standing up and helped Kitra to her feet. Jakotsu grinned at the new lovers as they held hands. Bankotsu leaned down to her ear and whispered huskily, "Later babe." Kitra's face spread into a smile and she nodded her agreement.

Jakotsu smiled and the trio walked back over towards the camp. As they entered, Bankotsu stood behind Kitra, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulled her back into him.

He cleared his throat and announced, "Kitra and I are an official couple now and you **will** treat her with all due respect! She's now officially my woman." expecting his men to treat her as such-especially Renkotsu.

Suikotsu grinned and said, "I thought so," cleaning his metal claws.

Renkotsu snorted and rudely stated, "I'd wondered why you would let her join us! Now I know for certain it was so you could fuck her!" Kitra gasped in shock and outrage.

Bankotsu moved so fast, everyone stared at the site before them, eyes widened in absolute shock.

Bankotsu had grabbed Renkotsu by the throat and held him off the ground with one hand. "Kitra is **my woman** and you **will **show her respect! **Understood**?" he growled, eyes filled with the promise of retaliation if he were to be disobeyed.

Renkotsu's eyes nearly bugged out as he nodded slowly.

"Don't you **ever** speak about or talk to her like that again- Got it!?" Bankotsu warned staring his second in command dead in the eye. Renkotsu nodded again.

"Good," Bankotsu said, then released his grip, dropping Renkotsu harshly to the ground. He whirled around to face the others. "If **anybody** harms Kitra in **any way;** you'll answer to me!" he warned eyes and voice dead serious. He ordered, "Now go to sleep because we're leaving before the sun comes up!"

Renkotsu sat there rubbing his abused and now bruised throat. Bankotsu walked back over to Kitra, scooping her up into his arms bride style and carried her away from the camp. Jakotsu and Suikotsu smiled to themselves and settled in for the night. Renkotsu sulked and settled in too.

**Warning: Lemon here! **

**With Bankotsu and Kitra:**

Bankotsu carried her over by a tree and gently settled her on the ground. "Thanks," Kitra said softly.

"Ignore that idiot! What matters is **us**" Bankotsu growled and stated, staring into the eyes of the woman whom he'd always loved.

Kitra nodded and mentioned, "They took it better than I expected." trying to lighten the mood.

Bankotsu held his feisty beauty's gaze and announced, "The only one I want you thinking about right now is me." He kneeled in front of her, then reached out and began undressing her and she sat up to help him.

Bankotsu nibbled her earlobe and whispered huskily, "Can you feel the effect you have on me, Kitra?" grasping her hand and running it down to his rock hard erection.

Kitra gasped and circled her hand around him. Not satisfied with the clothing in the way, she snaked her hand into his hakamas and cupped his heated erection. She was still adjusting to the fact that he held the same feelings she'd been hiding from him for years.

Bankotsu gasped as she slowly began feathering her fingers against it. He pulled her hand away and she pouted cutely. "Just until I can undress us," he assured her huskily. Kitra nodded and smiled at him seductively.

Bankotsu swiftly removed all their clothing and laid them down. Kitra once again lightly feathered her fingers against his impressive, rock hard erection. Bankotsu hissed and jerked his hips at the pleasure coursing through him while lying on his back, supporting himself with his elbows. Kitra giggled innocently and moved her hands to trace his taunt abdomen.

Bankotsu firmly laid her back and began a sensual attack on her nipples. Kitra inhaled at the pleasure and whimpered. He slid one hand down between them and started teasing her spot. Kitra gasped and he devoured her mouth in a heated kiss.

He slipped one finger inside her and began to thrust his finger in and out slowly. Kitra broke the kiss, gasping and lifted her hips to meet the thrusting finger. Bankotsu captured a nipple in his mouth and removed the one finger, replacing it with two and increased the pace of the thrusts.

"Ban...please..." Kitra whimpered.

Bankotsu removed his fingers, settling himself at her opening, captured her mouth in a fierce kiss and thrust himself fully inside her. Kitra lifted her hips to meet his thrust and he set a fast and furious pace. She met his every thrust by lifting her hips, urging his complete possession.

He could feel her release coming and quickened the pace even further. She screamed her release into his talented mouth. He broke the kiss and groaned out his own release as his seed filled her womb, then collapsed on top of her. She gladly held him close to her heart as they regained their breaths.

Bankotsu pulled out of her and rolled them on to their sides. Kitra snuggled into his warm, smooth chest and fell instantly asleep. He smiled, wrapping his top around them and followed her into a blissful sleep.

**Warning: End Lemon!**

**Two hours before sunrise:**

Bankotsu woke up and saw Kitra snuggled into his chest. His face spread into a charming smile and he kissed her cheek whispering, "Wake up, sleepy head."

Kitra stirred and asked, "What is it?"

"I thought you might appreciate a bath before we left," Bankotsu said. Kitra grinned and nodded eagerly.

Bankotsu chuckled and said, "Then follow me." They gathered their clothes and walked over to the spring. They made love again, and bathed together, washing each other's hair, then got out and dressed.

Bankotsu walked around waking the others and telling them to eat because they'd be heading out soon. Everyone ate breakfast and gathered their belongings, then set out together again. They continued on until around an hour before noon.

Kitra and Suikotsu stood talking.

Kitra asked, "So how did you meet Bankotsu?"

Suikotsu answered, "Well I was trying to save the life of a child while there was chaos around me, but a soldier killed her and tried to kill me. I killed him and went on a rampage. One day Bankotsu, Jakotsu, and Renkotsu walked up behind me. Bankotsu asked me to join and I agreed."

Kitra said, "Okay, do you have any family?"

Suikotsu replied, "Nope, Just the guys."

Kitra nodded and explained, "My brother Darius and Bankotsu are all I had! Mama and Dad died when we were pretty young, and the two of them pretty much took care of me. Although since Bankotsu was banished, it was all on Darius's shoulders; Kami I miss him so much," trying not to cry again.

Suikotsu said, "I'm sorry for your loss."

Kitra smiled and said, "Thank you. To be honest, I've always loved Bankotsu, I know he's changed, but deep down he's still the same guy I've always loved! But I'll be honest: I'm saddened that you're planning to take lives, but I also know Bankotsu won't be satisfied until he has avenged your fallen brothers. I'm not so innocent myself anymore."

Suikotsu nodded and replied, "True but big brother never does anything without having a reason for it." completely serious.

Kitra nodded and agreed, "He's always been that way," remembering how serious he'd been even as a kid.

Bankotsu spotted a cave and upon further inspection, saw three caves and the area around them looked easy enough to defend. He and Kitra found a river nearby as well.

Bankotsu faced his group and announced, "Alright, this is it, men! This will be our new hide out. Spread out and set up our camp site in front of the caves. Jakotsu, you go hunting today with Suikotsu. Renkotsu, you collect the fire wood. Kitra and I will start clearing out the caves." Everyone nodded and left to do as they had been instructed.

"You and I will take the first cave, Kit," Bankotsu said. Kitra nodded her agreement. Suikotsu and Jakotsu returned with boars slung over their shoulders. Renkotsu returned with a heaping load of firewood.

Bankotsu announced, "Kitra and I are gonna take this cave. Ja, you and the others can take one of the other caves. The third one will be a storage cave for our supplies." Everyone nodded.

Jakotsu used his sword and slashed the meat into edible-sized pieces. Kitra began gathering the meat, rinsed it, and put it in the pot to boil. After everyone ate, the guys left and started setting up perimeter defenses around the entire area and the surrounding trees.

Kitra gathered up all the meat, rinsed it, and wrapped it in the extra blanket and stored it in the storage cave. She walked around their camp being careful to stay on the given path and walked over to the river. She gathered herbs, berries, nuts, and fruits, and vegetables she found growing around the area, and stored them in the cave as well. She decided to sit and wait for some of the others to return.

While sitting there, she contemplated things a while. She thought about the fact that even though he'd become a 'ruthless mercenary', Bankotsu at heart was still the same caring person around her. She wondered how much things had changed.

She'd heard the rumors, of course, and found them hard to believe. After that display tonight though she had no doubts that given the circumstances, Bankotsu could indeed be deadly, but she also knew without a doubt that he'd never physically hurt her! She remembered how he's always felt about betrayal and, even as kids, no one ever got a second chance with him.

She sat there remembering the past and trying to process all of the things that had changed. She thought about how she too had changed over the years; yes, she still had a big and mostly forgiving heart, but after being around Kou for almost a year and being cursed with his presence daily, she'd also grown harder in some aspects.

She still cared about those around her, but if pushed, she became even feistier than before. Her temper was also even more volatile these days. After the loss of so many people who'd been so dear to her, she'd become less likely to open up right away. With Bankotsu, it was easy like it always had been, and with Jakotsu it also became easier, like they really were sisters.

But with the others although she was courteous and even nice to a point, she didn't completely trust them.

The only one she completely trusted without a doubt at this time was Bankotsu and maybe Jakotsu. But she wanted to be able to accept them like Bankotsu had, so she was willing to give things a shot. As had always been the case she'd do anything for Bankotsu, just like she'd have for Darius; and she knew they'd have done the same.

She didn't want to change him; she just accepted him like she always had. She did, however, feel a little saddened to know that he and his men were planning to take lives. She had to admit it did bother her being that she had such a big heart, but she also knew that in order for him to be satisfied he would need to avenge his men.

_**Author's Note: Okay guys and gals there is chapter eight please remember to read and review thanks.**_


	9. Living Together

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha! I do own Kitra, Darius, Kou, Nenji, and Tao, Sura, and Lovu and the plot, and story line... There. I said it. (sighs)**_

**This chapter is dedicated to BankotsuLover09 my loyalist reviewer for this story! Thanks for being such a wonderful reviewer! :) **

**Most importantly I would like to give a BIG shout out and HUGE thanks to my beta Frog Lady! :)**

**Chapter 9:**

Kitra sighed heavily and stood up, then went to organize the storage cave.

The first one to return was Jakotsu. He saw Kitra putting bundles into the storage cave and approached her saying, "Little sister, I see you've been busy!"

"Yeah," Kitra nodded and replied, "I gathered herbs, berries, nuts, fruits, and vegetables to stock in the supply cave as well as putting the meat away."

Jakotsu mentioned, "Well the others should return soon enough." smiling at her.

Kitra nodded and said, "I hope so."

They sat down together by the fire and just chatted a while. Jakotsu looked at the one woman whom he did respect and questioned, "So, what other colors do you think go with my complexion?"

"Well, definitely the pink and lavender, maybe a mild melon color," Kitra smiled and replied.

Jakotsu grinned and exclaimed, "You have excellent taste!".

Kitra laughed and said, "Thanks."

Renkotsu walked up and grumbled, "Why am I not surprised to see you two getting along?" glaring at them.

"Maybe if you weren't so anti-social," Kitra retorted sweetly, "we could all get along." Jakotsu snickered and Renkotsu scowled, storming off into his cave.

Jakotsu stated, "Ignore him little sister, he never likes anyone." amused by how smoothly she'd chased him off.

Kitra said wryly, "Yeah I kinda figured that out." If there was one thing she'd learned over the years, it was how to tell when someone didn't like her.

"Your skin looks so smooth," Jakotsu complimented, and then asked, "So what's your secret?"

"I carefully scrub my body with sand from the river bottom, twice a week to remove the dead skin," Kitra leaned over and whispered.

Jakotsu gasped and said, "Truly?" surprised he'd never thought of that before.

Kitra nodded and said, "Now don't tell anyone, 'k?"

"I won't!" Jakotsu nodded and replied. "I promise!" he vowed holding up his hand as an oath.

"Good," Kitra winked and said. "I'll hold you to it," laughing.

Suikotsu walked up and asked, "Isn't Ren back yet?"

Kitra nodded and answered, "Yeah, but he's in the cave sulking."

"So what else is new?" Suikotsu laughed and asked.

Bankotsu walked up and questioned, "Is everyone back now?" Jakotsu nodded.

"Good," Bankotsu stated. "Tomorrow, Ja, and Ren will hunt, and Suk and I will go get the supplies we will need. Kitra, you'll stay here at the caves."

Kitra pouted and asked, "Why me? Why do I always end up left behind?"

Bankotsu answered sternly, "Until I finish your training, I want you **safe**!"

Kitra nodded and agreed, "Okay, I suppose, as long as I can still go down to the river."

"Stay exactly on the path if you go anywhere," Bankotsu replied, "Though I would prefer you to just wait until I return."

"Very well," knowing he had a point, Kitra compromised, "Leave me plenty of water before you leave and I'll stay at the cave."

Bankotsu nodded and said, "Good, now that that's settled, where's Ren?"

Jakotsu grinned answered, "Sulking in the cave."

"Why am I not surprised?" Bankotsu chuckled.

He walked over to Kitra and helped her to her feet. He faced his men saying, "We're going for a walk, guys, catch ya later." He led her away by the hand.

Curious what he was up to, Kitra asked, "So what's up?"

Bankotsu answered honestly, "I wanted some privacy and while the guys are awake, even our cave won't ensure that." Kitra nodded.

"You aren't mad that I want you in the cave tomorrow, are you?" Bankotsu questioned.

"I'm not thrilled about being left behind," Kitra sighed and answered honestly, "but I do understand why."

Bankotsu assured her, "It's only for a little while, Kit. Now that we've found our hide out, I'll scope out a good training spot and start training you again."

Kitra nodded. "Good," she said, and smiled.

"You're so cute when you smile," Bankotsu teased. He'd missed her smile most of all.

Cocking her head to the side curiously Kitra asked, "Oh really?" He nodded, and she smiled wider.

Bankotsu informed her, "I promised Darius I'd NEVER leave you on your own- I won't, either. I want you by my side, Kit! After I've completed your training, I even want you by my side in battle," eyes serious as a heart attack.

"I like that idea myself," Kitra grinned and agreed. "By your side at all times," eyes shining with happiness.

He nodded and pulled her into his embrace. He took a deep breath and stated, dead serious, "Kitra, after me and the others have avenged our fallen comrades' deaths, I want you and I to get married."

Kitra's eyes widened in shock as she gasped and questioned, "Are you sure, Ban?"

He nodded and answered truthfully. "Absolutely- I've always wanted to have a family someday and I can't think of a better woman than you to have it with." gazing affectionately into her eyes.

Kitra's eyes watered and she breathed, "Oh, Ban... I want that too." afraid she was dreaming.

Bankotsu declared, "Good, then it's settled! After we've gotten our revenge; you and I will marry and start a family together." Kitra nodded as tears of happiness slid down her cheeks. She threw herself into his arms. He caught her and kissed away her tears.

They held each other for a while. Kitra's heart was bursting with love and happiness Bankotsu's heart he usually kept hidden, was now bursting with love and he was amazed that a woman as kind, beautiful, and sweet as Kitra actually loved and accepted him.

He pulled back and suggested, "We should head back before the others start worrying or getting ideas." Kitra laughed and nodded. They walked back to the campsite holding hands.

Suikotsu cleared his throat and announced, "I am gonna turn in for the night." Everyone nodded.

Jakotsu yawned and added, "Me too! Night big brother, night, little sister."

They both said, "Night, Ja."

Bankotsu grinned at Kitra and purred seductively, "Bed sounds like a good idea to me too," winking at her.

Kitra laughed and replied seductively, "Let's go then." Bankotsu scooped her up and ran into their cave.

**Warning: Lemon here!**

He gently placed her down on the ground and began slowly undressing her, making sure to tease her as he did so.

By the time he had her undressed, she already had a hitch in her breathing. He quickly shed his clothes and stretched out beside her. He sucked on her neck, and then feathered kisses along her collar bone and down her chest.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and moaned. He chuckled seductively and asked, "What's wrong, baby?" She whimpered as he slid his hand down her stomach, onto her thigh and began tracing small circles up and down her thigh teasing her more.

Kitra captured his mouth in an explosive kiss and tried to pull him on top of her. He laughed and instead began thrusting a finger inside her moist opening. She began to writhe beneath his ministrations and panted, "Ban..."

He captured a nipple in his talented mouth and began a slow sensuous torture, then released it and claimed the other. He did this several times, all the while driving her passion higher and higher.

Finally, he couldn't wait any more and settled himself at her hot and slick entrance. He captured her mouth in a consuming kiss, then reared back and thrust himself completely inside her. She held his head to her by fisting her hands in his hair and he loved every minute of it.

He broke the kiss in need of air and set a fast pace, driving their passions to the highest peak. He thrust inside her and captured a nipple in his mouth. He thrust into her again and as she climaxed, she screamed out his name. Hearing her scream **his** name sent him into his own release and he pumped into her, releasing his hot seed.

He collapsed on top of her and she held him to her as they regained their breaths. After regaining his breath, Bankotsu rolled so they were on their sides, with him still buried inside of her. He reached over and settled his top over them for warmth. They snuggled together and fell asleep.

**Warning: End Lemon!**

**The next morning:**

Kitra and Bankotsu awoke before the others, caught some fish, and bathed together in the river. Afterwards, they returned to their cave.

Bankotsu lugged two big pots of water from the river and set them in the cave by the entrance. Kitra pulled out her extra tops and used them to cover the water.

Bankotsu pulled Kitra into a fierce hug and said, "Now remember, Kit, stay here until we return." needing to be sure she'd behave.

Kitra smiled and kissed him lightly on the tip of his nose, assuring him, "Don't worry, love, I'll be fine."

"You'd better be!" Bankotsu growled. He kissed her fiercely and went to wake the others.

Kitra smoked the fish they'd caught before bathing and made everyone breakfast. Everyone ate their breakfast and prepared to begin the day.

Bankotsu walked over to Kitra, pulled her into a fierce hug and said, "We'll return shortly."

"Okay," Kitra returned the hug and replied. "Oh, and get a dozen blankets while you're at it, okay?"

"Got it," Bankotsu nodded and said, amused as to why she'd request so many. Remembering his girl wasn't frivolous; he added a dozen blankets to his mental list.

Kitra kissed his jaw and whispered huskily, "Hurry back, Ban-Chan." Using her pet name for him.

He grinned and replied cockily, "You got it, babe," not missing that she'd used her nickname from their childhood for him.

The four guys set off and Kitra sat by the fire waiting for them to return. While waiting, she thought back to all the times she'd waited for Darius and Bankotsu to return. She grumbled aloud, "They sure did leave me behind, a lot!"

Kitra sighed heavily and mentioned sadly, "Oh, Dar, If only we'd have had more time together and hadn't spent so much time apart. I wish you could see us now," she whispered sadly, wiping away some tears that had begun falling.

She sat there and stared into the fire. Silent tears filled her eyes and she thought of all the people that had been so dear to her, that were no longer living. She wiped her eyes and said aloud, "Pull yourself together, Kitra girl! All we can do is go on and always remember our loved ones," trying to give herself a pep talk.

She walked inside her cave and lay down to rest for a while, trying to forget her sadness. She snuggled into the blanket that smelled so much like Bankotsu and took what comfort she could in it.

**With Bankotsu and Suikotsu:**

Bankotsu and Suikotsu had just arrived the village: A random village a bit larger than the last one with no redeeming features.

Bankotsu commanded, "Alright, Suk. No killing if we don't have to. We don't want to draw any unwanted attention to our presence."

Suikotsu nodded and agreed, "Yes, big brother," knowing he was right. He'd followed this man for many years now and he'd never once led them astray.

They walked into the village together. Bankotsu walked from one stand to another and bought whatever he thought they would need. Just as they were about to leave, Bankotsu remembered Kitra had requested for him to buy some blankets.

They walked over to the material stand and Bankotsu chose a dozen blankets and two bundles of materials he thought she'd like; he also bought her some needles and thread.

Suikotsu raised a brow questioningly at his leader. Bankotsu shrugged and they left, having completed their purchases. They set off to return to the hide out; making absolutely certain that no one followed them.

**With Jakotsu and Renkotsu:**

They'd both slain two good sized boars apiece. They collected their boars and walked back to the hideout.

**At the hide out:**

Kitra had just woken from her nap as Jakotsu and Renkotsu returned with the slain boars. They threw the four boars down and Jakotsu sliced them to ribbons one by one with his sword.

Kitra was standing at the entrance to her cave when she saw that. She smiled and said, impressed, "Gee Ja, that sword of yours sure does come in handy, huh?"

Ja nodded and agreed, "It sure does," cleaning his prized sword. Renkotsu grunted and sat down by the fire.

Kitra once again began gathering up the meat and rinsing it. She deposited it in the blanket inside the storage cave. She muttered, "Hope he gets back soon with those blankets or else this meat will get wasted."

She pulled out the pot and dumped a huge amount of the meat into the pot, added some water and herbs, then some potatoes and carrots she'd picked up the day before and left it to cook over the fire. She announced, "It looks like we'll be having stew for today, guys." Jakotsu nodded and Renkotsu grunted.

Kitra washed her hands and sat across from Renkotsu by the fire. Jakotsu sat beside her and asked, "Where did you learn to cook like that, anyway?"

"My mother taught me," Kitra smiled fondly and answered. "Plus, after my parents died, I did most of the cooking for Ban, Darius, and I." She laughed and said, "And boy, did they eat!" remembering their veracious appetites.

Jakotsu laughed and said, "I bet," trying to imagine his leader as a child and failing miserably.

Bankotsu and Suikotsu walked up carrying all their goods. Kitra spotted them. "Oh Kami, What did you two do? Buy the whole village?" she asked, eyes wide from surprise.

Bankotsu grinned and answered, "Nope, just what we thought we'd need."

"It's a good thing we have a whole cave for storage instead of a room, huh?" Kitra laughed and replied. Everyone, including Renkotsu, laughed.

Bankotsu and Suikotsu set everything down easily. Kitra walked over and queried, "Did you get the blankets?"

"You asked me to, didn't you?" Bankotsu answered, amused. She nodded.

Bankotsu responded, "Of course I got them, I wasn't sure what you wanted them for but I only got a dozen."

Kitra grinned and said, "Perfect!"

"As you can see, love," Bankotsu grinned and mentioned, "We also got futons."

"Good," Kitra smiled and exclaimed. "That ground was getting rough!"

Bankotsu said, "I figured it was." Having noticed her back aches.

Everyone began putting the futons in the caves and the rest of the supplies away. Kitra took the blankets and gave everyone two blankets each. Then she used one of the extras to store the extra meat. The last was cut it to strips of cloth for rags and some wider ones for bandages- just in case.

"We got us some dishes as well," Bankotsu grinned and stated, "Kitra, I got a surprise for you." eyes lit with excitement.

Kitra smiled and asked curiously, "What?" not having expected anything else.

Bankotsu motioned with his hand, stepping aside and she spotted the bolts of cloth. "Ban," Kitra gasped and said. "Thank you."

Bankotsu grinned saying, "I thought you'd like that! I got you some needles and threads as well."

She said, awed, "I can't believe you remembered." Kitra hugged him and kissed him fiercely.

"Of course I did!" Bankotsu replied. "Kitra, I remember **everything** about you," smiling at her.

Kitra blushed and said, "Thanks, Ban," Then she requested, "Could you please carry it into the cave for me and set it by the back wall?" Bankotsu nodded and did as she'd requested.

He walked back out of the cave and inhaled deeply, then asked, "What's that delicious aroma?"

Kitra smiled and pointed to the pot. "Stew, babe," she answered happily.

Bankotsu grinned. "Alright," he said excitedly, eyes lit with long forgotten pleasure of her wonderful home cooking.

"Still have your famous appetite," Kitra laughed asking, "Eh, love?"

"You know it, love," Bankotsu grinned his boyish grin and answered.

"Figures," Kitra said and laughed expecting nothing less. A few minutes later, she doled out the stew and everyone sat down and ate. After eating their fill, everyone agreed Kitra was a fabulous cook.

_**Author's Note: Okay guys and gals there is chapter nine please remember to read and review thanks.**_


	10. Training Kitra

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha! I do own Kitra, Darius, Kou, Nenji, and Tao, Sura, and Lovu and the plot, and storyline... There. I said it. (sighs)**_

**Most importantly I would like to give a BIG shout out and HUGE thanks to my beta Frog Lady! :)**

**Chapter10:**

After eating, all the guys had seconds. They all sat around the fire and talked a while. Bankotsu sat on a log and Kitra sat beside him. Jakotsu sat across the fire from them with Suikotsu and Renkotsu.

Bankotsu announced, "Okay, tomorrow I'll start scouting for a good place to train you, Kitra." She smiled and nodded. Bankotsu continued, "Renkotsu, start going to the surrounding areas and report back to me after you make a map of the area. Jakotsu, I want you to start exploring the other side of the river. Suikotsu, you'll be on patrol tomorrow."

Kitra stated seriously, "Ban, I understand that you're mercenaries, and I won't judge any of you for any of that." meaning every word of it.

Bankotsu smiled and puffed his chest. "Just think, Kit," he mentioned cockily, "the boy you knew your whole life; is the leader of the most widely-known group of mercenaries."

"I admit I was shocked when I first heard about you all," Kitra nodded and confessed. "But I was glad to know you'd made a name for yourself- Dar was as well!"

"Thanks babe!" Bankotsu nodded and said. Kitra smiled and nodded.

Jakotsu said in awe, "Little sister, even though you're a woman; you're one helluva woman."

Kitra laughed and said, "Thanks, Ja."

Bankotsu smirked and declared, "I, for one, am **damn** glad she's a woman, and now she's **my** woman!" ending in a purely possessive tone and nuzzling her neck as he pulled her into his lap. Kitra laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Suikotsu mentioned happily, "Congratulations, you two. I'm glad you found each other again," unable to miss the obviously deep love they shared.

Renkotsu added grudgingly, "Maybe now he'll stop being so moody. Big brother would get really depressed every month or so, and really become a bear to be around."

Kitra said soothingly, "He doesn't have to worry about me anymore, because now I'm here." nuzzling into his arms.

Bankotsu buried his face in her neck and hugged her to him. Kitra smiled and ran a hand up and down his back soothingly. Bankotsu's grip on her waist tightened slightly. She kissed the top of his head lovingly.

"I hate to admit this," Renkotsu said, "but little sister, I think you just might be **exactly** what Big brother needs."

"She always has been," Bankotsu whispered, finally admitting it to himself.

Kitra beamed at Bankotsu. "Thanks, Renkotsu," she said after shifting to look at Renkotsu. Renkotsu nodded. Bankotsu raised his head and smiled at Renkotsu, who nodded in return.

**Renkotsu's POV:**

I sat there watching Big brother and little sister and realized I'd badly misjudged her. He looked so happy and - dare I say – peaceful?

"_Maybe she isn't gonna be so bad after all; no one has ever made big brother seem so happy before. If she can keep him happy and from being so moody, then I just might be able to tolerate her after all."_

**Regular POV: **

Kitra smiled and mentioned, "Who knows, Ren, maybe someday even you might find the right person for you."

Renkotsu shrugged and said, "Maybe," not believing it.

Bankotsu stood up with Kitra in his arms and announced, "Alright well, Kit and I are turning in for the night. I'd suggest you all do the same; it's going to be a busy day tomorrow."

They all nodded. The others walked inside their cave, walked over to their futons and slept. Bankotsu carried Kitra into their cave and gently deposited her on her feet. They undressed, made passionate love several times, then he covered them with a blanket and they drifted off to sleep, holding onto one another.

**Next morning:**

Bankotsu and Kitra woke before the others and bathed together in the river. They wrestled around and made love a couple times before bathing. Afterwards, they returned to the campsite and Kitra began making breakfast. They had smoked fish, a bowl of mixed nuts, and berries.

After breakfast, Renkotsu and Jakotsu took off to do as they'd been ordered last night. Bankotsu left to scout out the area and find an appropriate training area. Suikotsu began patrolling the surrounding areas. Kitra walked over to the river and washed the dishes, then sat by the fire and waited for Bankotsu to return.

A few hours later, he came back. Kitra was staring off into space. He grabbed her from behind and said, "You're in luck, Kitra babe, I found a great spot for us to train together. Grab your katanas." Kitra nodded and eagerly retrieved her katanas.

**Training:**

Bankotsu lead her to an open field after grabbing his famous Banryu, as well as the extra katanas he bought. He placed his Banryu next to a tree and drew the katanas. He told Kitra do draw her katanas as well.

Bankotsu instructed, "Okay, Kit, first thing we're gonna do, is work on a few easy maneuvers. Remember how we would practice with the sticks as kids?"

Kitra nodded. Bankotsu said, "Good, now I want you to do the flower pattern, 'k?" She nodded and got into position.

"Good, we'll go slow for now," Bankotsu commanded, "just making sure you remember the pattern. Okay, start with both katanas on your right side."

Kitra did as told. Bankotsu instructed, "Swing the bottom one first, hit my katana, swing it behind your head, then make it the top on the left, okay?"

Kitra nodded and did as told. Bankotsu continued, "Good, now do the same with the top right: hit my other katana, swing it behind your head, and then make it the bottom left." She nodded and did as told.

He ordered, "Good, now do the same from left to right." She did as told. He smiled and instructed, "Good, now we'll repeat right to left and left to right several times; make certain you strike my katanas, okay?" She nodded and did as told. They repeated this twenty times each side.

Bankotsu mentioned, pleased, "Good, it seems you remembered the basic training I gave you with the sticks after all." He instructed, "That's enough dual katanas for today, now show me the hand-to-hand that Dar taught you."

Kitra nodded and set her katanas aside, as did Bankotsu. They both took up fighting stances.

Bankotsu threw a punch; Kitra ducked it and threw one of her own, which he ducked. They traded and ducked punches for a while until he decided to sweep her feet; she saw his intent and jumped to avoid the sweep.

He smirked and nodded. She landed and threw a kick, which he caught and then swept her other leg out from under her. As she fell to the ground on her back, she made sure to curve her back so as not to get injured. Bankotsu chuckled and said, "You'll have to be faster than that, babe." She stood up, dusting herself off and they began sparring again.

After a while, Bankotsu moved in with another lunge punch. Kitra jumped into the air and hit him with a round house kick in the stomach, knocking him back a couple of feet.

He grabbed his stomach and said, impressed, "Nice kick, But you need to learn to put more power behind it."

Kitra smiled and replied, "I just didn't want to hurt you."

"You can't hurt me," He smirked and responded. He warned her seriously, "By the end of a week we'll be sparring for real as well so you'd better not hold back!"

She nodded and said, "As you wish, Ban-Chan."

He hid a smile at the nick-name she'd given him when they were kids. "Alright, collect your katanas," he said. "That's enough for one day."

Kitra did as told. Bankotsu collected the other two katanas and his Banryu. They walked back to the camp side by side.

After putting her katanas away, Kitra started another stew. She stated, "While the stew is cooking, I need to gather some more berries and nuts for our morning meals. Wanna help me, Ban?"

Bankotsu nodded. They collected the two smaller buckets from the storage cave and left to collect plenty of various berries and nuts. They also found some herbs around the perimeter.

"Watch out for the defenses, Kitra," he warned every now and then, and pointed them out.

After completely filling both buckets, they returned to the camp site and found Jakotsu and Renkotsu sitting by the fire. They walked over to the storage cave and Bankotsu set the buckets inside. She separated and put everything away, then set the empty buckets back at the entrance of the cave.

She checked on the stew and requested, "Someone wanna call Suk to come eat?"

Jakotsu stood up and left to get Suikotsu and ten minutes later, they returned. Every sat down and ate together.

Bankotsu asked, "Ja, what did it look like?" wanting a report.

Jakotsu answered, "Well, there were many hills and a couple of smaller caves. It'd be semi-easy to safeguard as well, but there isn't much vegetation there."

"Okay, tomorrow take Ren with you and see what he thinks," Bankotsu nodded and commanded. "Also, I want you to go about a mile further in all directions and report back." They nodded. The others went to bathe while Bankotsu and Kitra sat together.

**A little heart to heart:**

Bankotsu had his back against a tree, with his arms around Kitra's torso. She had her back against his chest, with her hands on top of his arms. She was sitting between his legs, with her knees bet. Both her feet rested at an angle against one of his, while his other one barely touched by her toes.

Kitra asked anxiously, "Ban?"

He replied, "Mmm, what is it, babe?" looking down at her, as she shifted sideways in his arm.

"How long do you think it'll be, before I'll be able to join you all in the field, so to speak, instead of being left behind?" she asked seriously.

Bankotsu answered, "I'm planning on training you every free minute I have, love, so it won't be more than three, or four months tops, I would say."

Kitra sighed and said, "Okay, I just keep thinking about all the times Dar and you left me behind. I wish I'd have been able to go then. Maybe then I wouldn't have missed out on so much time with you both." She continued sadly, "After you were banished, Dar had to leave more often. Jumal stayed with me, and when Jumal had to leave, I had Dar with me."

"What exactly did that asshole put you through while I've been gone, baby?" Bankotsu asked, needing to know the extent of what she'd suffered at the hands of the man he'd killed. "And don't tell me nothing because I know you better than that- It's obviously bothering you," he added in a stern voice.

"He tried using his 'power' to chase Jumal off and every now and then," Kitra sighed heavily and answered. Shivering as she remembered vividly, "He even ordered Jumal away and dragged me off to his bed chambers, but before he could do more than throw me on the bed, climb on top of me and start kissing me, **something** always came up- Either his father would summon him, or one of his brother would have to talk business with him, or an urgent matter requiring immediate action would come up- **luckily** for me."

Bankotsu tightened his hold on her protectively and waited patiently for her to continue. She sighed heavily. "I wasn't allowed out of the villa without a minimum of three guards, two of which were very loyal to Kou! When the festivals came, I was **only **allowed to dance with Kou, **not** ever Dar. If any guy started showing even friendship towards me, he would 'conveniently' disappear." Taking a deep breath she finished, "To sum it up, I was a prisoner. I was only allowed to see Dar and he me - if we behaved ourselves. Kou treated me like a prisoner, yet in his mind, he was the most considerate of suitors." ending with obvious hatred in her voice.

Bankotsu growled angrily and said, "Damn babe, I'm sorry you went through all that."

Kitra shrugged confessing, "The things that kept me going through it all were Dar, Jumal, and hopes of someday finding you again."

Bankotsu kissed her temple. "I'm grateful Dar and Jumal were able to be there for you until I could return," he said.

"So am I," Kitra smiled sadly and said. "I only wish you could've seen them again, as well and the four of us could have moved on." her tone a little wistful.

Bankotsu frowned and asked, "What exactly happened to Jumal, anyway?"

Kitra sobbed and said angrily then sadly, "Kou sent him to the front lines that day, and when the demons attacked, he was the first to fall." A few tears escaping her eyes as that day flashed into her mind, she continued, "Darius had convinced Kou to let him take me camping as a last brother/sister outing. Kou had agreed, as long as he and his two bodyguards could tag along. Darius had been gone so long, I wanted the time with him, so I agreed."

Taking a deep breath she sobbed out, "We'd decided to camp to the right of the village. We were just arriving at the spot where we'd decided to camp when the bells started ringing. I… I looked back at the village and saw Jumal fall just as the demons charged the village. Darius grabbed me and we started running." She stopped unable to continue as her tears fell.

"Sorry, love!" Bankotsu murmured. "I know you were friends." Kitra nodded and leaned further into him, needing comfort only he could give her. Bankotsu shifted, pulling her into his lap, and settled her head on his chest.

"What did you do after you had to leave?" Kitra asked trying not to cry.

Bankotsu answered, "Well, for a while I just sort of roamed the lands. Then I discovered where my father had hidden Banryu, and after that I started slaying demons with it. After a while, I met Ja and we started traveling together. Later, I decided to form the Band of Seven and we became mercenaries. The rest is pretty much history." rubbing the back of his head a little awkwardly.

Kitra nodded and said awed, "I still can't believe the same guy I grew up with, is the leader of the Band of Seven- You're all legendary!"

Bankotsu grinned. "I can't believe the girl I grew up with, turned into such an incredible woman," he said, just as awed.

Kitra smiled. Bankotsu smirked and purred possessively in a husky voice, "And best of all, she's **my** woman!"

He began nibbling her ear and she giggled. "All yours and yours alone," she declared happily, knowing she always had been.

He growled, "Damn well better be mine and mine alone," not willing to share her with anyone else.

She giggled and said huskily, "And you are **all** mine and mine alone," just as possessively.

"Damn right I am!" he growled in husky agreement.

She giggled again. "So kiss me already," she ordered huskily.

He grinned and devoured her mouth in a possessive kiss. The others returned and cooed, "Aw, look at the cute couple."

Bankotsu broke the kiss and smiled smugly. Kitra grinned and agreed happily, "We sure are, aren't we, Ban-Chan?"

Renkotsu raised a brow questioningly and asked, "Ban-Chan?" amused and confused.

Bankotsu laughed and explained, "It's a nick-name Kitten here, gave me when we were kids."

The others all chuckled and Kitra said, "Well I don't know about you all, but I'm beat; night all!"

The others said, "Night, little sister." Kitra walked into her cave and climbed onto the futon.

"I'm gonna hit the hey as well," Bankotsu added.

"Mmm hmm, sure," the others all said teasing him.

Bankotsu chuckled and followed Kitra into their cave. The others turned in for the night. Kitra and Bankotsu made love and then went to sleep.

_**Author's Note: Okay guys and gals there is chapter ten please remember to read and review thanks.**_


	11. The Schichinatai's Revenge

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha! I do own Kitra, Darius, Kou, Nenji, and Tao, Sura, and Lovu and the plot, and story line... There. I said it. (sighs)**_

**Most importantly I would like to give a BIG shout out and HUGE thanks to my beta Frog Lady! :)**

**Chapter11:**

Over the next four months, Bankotsu continued to focus on training Kitra. She became as good with her katanas, as her brother and father had been as swordsmen. Bankotsu trained her to be almost as good at hand to hand as he was himself. He trained her to use just about any weapon imaginable as well. They continued making love mornings and evenings before bed.

They'd just finished another training session and had returned to the camp. Kitra had just started making a stew when she sat down feeling dizzy.

Bankotsu saw this. "Are you feeling okay, Kit?" he asked, concern evident in his voice and across his features.

Kitra smiled and answered, "Yeah, I just feel a little bit dizzy is all. I'm gonna take a short nap. Wake me when the food is done, k?"

"Okay," Bankotsu said, and kissed her cheek. She went to nap. An hour later, Bankotsu walked into their cave, woke her up and said, "The food's done, babe, come and eat."

"Thanks," Kitra nodded as he helped her stand up. They walked outside the cave and ate together.

Bankotsu asked, "Are you feeling better now?" still concerned for her.

Kitra smiled and answered, "Yes thank you, I guess I just overdid it a bit." smiling sheepishly.

"Well, just to be sure I want you to take it easy for the rest of the day," Bankotsu ordered firmly.

"Okay, Ban," Kitra smiled and agreed, "I will."

Bankotsu nodded and said, "Good."

Renkotsu walked over and queried, "Big brother, how much longer are we gonna stay here before we avenge the others?"

"Everyone seems to have healed completely. I want to make certain Kit is alright, so we'll stay here at least a few more days." Bankotsu answered. "During that time, Ren, I want you and Ja to start gathering information from the surrounding villages."

Renkotsu and Jakotsu both nodded, and said, "Yes big brother."

Bankotsu ordered, "Suikotsu, I want you to go hunting tomorrow and bring back at least two big boars."

Suikotsu nodded and said, "Yes, big brother."

Kitra decided to pull out her dress she was making and continued working on it for the rest of the day while sitting by the fire.

**Several hours after dinner: **

Kitra put her dress she was making away and yawned. Bankotsu commanded, "Alright, Kit, bed time for you."

Kitra nodded and agreed sleepily, "Alright, I won't argue. I can barely keep my eyes open."

Bankotsu scooped her up into his arms bridal style. "Night, guys," he said.

"Night," They all said.

Bankotsu carried Kitra into their cave, gently laying Kitra on the futon and climbed on beside her. Kitra nestled into his chest and sleepily murmured, "Night, Ban-Chan."

Bankotsu kissed her head and whispered, "Night, my little Kitten." He pulled the blanket over them and they fell asleep shortly afterwards.

**Three days later:**

Kitra was fine and had been for the last several days. Bankotsu looked at his group and announced, "Okay, after breakfast I want **everyone** to prepare to leave! We're going to avenge our fallen brothers."

Renkotsu questioned, "What shall we take with us, big brother?" eager to get revenge for his fallen comrades.

"Weapons and food," Bankotsu answered. "We've spent the last three days drying out the meat and it should be ready to pack up and take with us."

Kitra informed him, "It's already been bundled into the extra blankets, love, along with various nuts, and berries. The canteens have all been filled to the brim as well."

Bankotsu grinned and proclaimed proudly, "That's my girl- always planning ahead!" slightly amused.

"Yup," Kitra grinned and replied. "I know my man! I figured we'd be leaving within the next couple of days."

Bankotsu grinned his boyish grin. "You know me all too well, babe," he stated.

She winked and said, "I would hope so," causing everyone to laugh.

"Bring your katanas and your bow and arrows, Kit," Bankotsu reminded her.

"Will do," She nodded.

Bankotsu ordered, "Bring your gourd, Ren."

"Got it big brother," Renkotsu nodded and confirmed.

Kitra stated, "We'll have plenty of food and should be able to refill the canteens along the way, also, we should take at least a blanket each."

"Alright, let's gather our stuff and move out, people." Bankotsu nodded and ordered.

They traveled day and night for two weeks, stopping only to eat, refill their canteens, and sleep. Everyone was tired but continued on without grumbling as the men were eager to avenge their fallen brothers. Kitra especially tried to hide it, but Bankotsu always knew and made certain to stop.

They finally arrived at the spot where they'd been ambushed. Remains of arrows lay strewn across the ground and each man shivered at the memory. There was plenty of trees and bushes spread out on one side. On the other side was an enormous towering rock wall there was mostly dirt on the ground with sprinkles of grass mixed in here and there.

Bankotsu announced, "That castle over there will be the first to go." The guys all nodded.

Bankotsu faced the woman who'd always held a special place in his heart. "Kitra, you stay beside me at all times," he commanded. Kitra nodded.

"Make sure we get that warlord as well!" Bankotsu faced his men and continued. The guys all nodded.

They attacked the castle army. The men were eager to get revenge for their fallen brothers and hacked away excitedly. Suikotsu attacked men left and right with his metal claw weapons he'd strapped to his hands.

Jakotsu smiled evilly with a sadistic gleam shining in his eyes as he pulled out his sword and began slashing through more soldiers.

Renkotsu fired his shoulder cannon a few times, and then spat his fire concoction out of his mouth.

Bankotsu started slashing huge waves through the soldiers with his Banryu. Kitra stayed close behind Bankotsu, guarding his back and hoping she wouldn't have to kill anyone, trying to ignore all the bodies piling up. Her only goals were keeping her and the others alive and guarding Bankotsu's back.

Bankotsu and Kitra walked inside the castle. It was huge. The walls were sort of thin, and the rooms and hallways were spacious and full of guards. Bankotsu took out all the guards with Kitra by his side. He wasted no time in tossing them head first into the ceiling and enjoyed every minute of it. Kitra stayed close to Bankotsu and just wished for it to be over with already.

They finally made it to the castle lord. All the guys were relieved to find that the lord hadn't snuck off. They were happy to finally get their revenge and Kitra was nervous and feeling ill from the smell of death that permeated the air around them, trying not to think of all the dead bodies and blood everywhere.

Bankotsu faced the lord of the castle and said, "Hey there, remember me?"

The lord stuttered, "B... But how? You're supposed to be dead!" shaking in fear.

"I can assure you, I'm very much alive!" Bankotsu smirked and corrected cockily. "Now, you thought to wipe us out, and I'm here to return the favor." He then jumped into the air and began spinning his Banryu.

Kitra looked away as Bankotsu came down and sliced the lord and his servant in half. She closed her eyes not wanting to see anymore sliced bodies and feeling nauseated.

After getting the job done, Bankotsu faced his bride-to-be and suggested, " Kit, let's go join up with the others." They walked over to the next castle and repeated the process along with the third, and finally the last.

Kitra ended up having to use her dual katanas, when a guard attacked her. Without thinking she began fighting back and managed to kill the guard. She was shocked, and then felt regretful and extremely sick.

Bankotsu had just walked up to her as she had finished off the guard. He took her by the hand and led her outside to meet up with the others. He growled angrily, "When we find that damn warlord, he is **mine**!"

The guys all nodded. They were just walking away, as the warlord and his small army rode up on horseback. "What the hell have you done? Where is our lord?" The warlord demanded, while glaring at Bankotsu.

Bankotsu bounced his Banryu on his shoulder confidently. "Hey there, it's been a while," he greeted. He smirked and continued, "I hope you're all ready to follow your lord." he jumped into the air, twirling his Banryu in one hand above his head really fast and brought it down as he slaughtered the entire army in one deft stroke.

He yelled, "Dragon Hammer!" A light encompassed the army and their eyes widened in shock, then they screamed in terror, knowing they were about to die. Kitra stood beside Jakotsu during all of this closing her eyes tightly, fighting off the nausea.

Bankotsu landed on his feet, smirking as he surveyed his handiwork. He spun to face his group and commanded, "We'll find a place to camp for the night and head back tomorrow. Suikotsu, you have guard duty the first half of the night and Jakotsu, you have guard duty the second half of the night."

They nodded and everyone set off to find a place to make camp for the night. Kitra nodded, feeling sick from all the blood that was spread as far as they eyes could see as well as all the bodies.

As soon as they made camp, she entered the woods, running behind a big tree and began vomiting over and over. Bankotsu followed her and found her puking. He knelt beside her and rubbed her back soothingly as she continued to heave.

After she had finished vomiting for almost an hour, she mumbled in a whispering, quiet voice, "So much blood... it was just as bad as when the village was attacked and slaughtered by demons... I'm sorry, I got sick..."

"It's okay, Kit, you aren't used to this stuff," Bankotsu said, eyes softening.

Kitra said sadly, "I doubt I'll ever get used to it."

Bankotsu sighed heavily adding sadly, "You should never have had to," staring at the sweet woman before him who looked frighteningly pale.

Kitra sat there with her head on her knees for a few minutes, breathing deeply. Bankotsu continued rubbing her back soothingly. After ten minutes, Kitra sighed heavily and moved to stand up. Bankotsu stood up and helped her to her feet. She put her hand on her stomach and bemoaned, "I feel so sick," praying she wouldn't throw up again.

"We have to return to camp," Bankotsu nodded and stated. "Don't worry; I'll stay with you all night."

"Good," Kitra nodded and said, "I'd much rather have you holding me tonight." Bankotsu nodded and hid a smile. He gently scooped her into his arms and carried her over to the river bathing both of them. He rinsed their weapons, dressed them both, and carried her back over to the others setting her gently on her feet.

The stew finished and he admonished sternly, "You need to at least try to eat some of this, Kit!"

Kitra sighed heavily, staring at the food and said, "Sorry, Ban, I just can't eat right now," pleading for him to understand with big hazel eyes. He sighed heavily and nodded.

He sat beside her and began rubbing her back soothingly again. He pulled her into his lap and tried to comfort her. He knew this had been a major shock for her. She wasn't used to battles and she had never even killed before today.

Eventually his attempts at soothing and consoling her, added to the exertion today and the weeks of walking all, took its toll and allowed her to drift into a dreamless sleep. He stayed there leaning with his back propped against a tree holding her in his arms and lap all night. Hours after she fell asleep, he too finally drifted to sleep.

Suikotsu stayed on guard another hour, and then Jakotsu took over guard duty and told Suikotsu to sleep. Jakotsu carefully and gently, so as not to wake the sleeping couple, put a blanket over their sleeping forms and resumed his guard duty.

**The next morning:**

Kitra awoke and realized in shock that she'd slept peacefully all night. She smiled and _"I guess that was because I always feel so safe when he holds me."_

Bankotsu stirred and noticed Kitra was awake. He smiled and asked, "Hey sleeping beauty, how do you feel?"

Kitra answered, "Hungry," her stomach rumbling its confirmation, causing a light blush to flood her cheeks.

He laughed and replied, "Then I guess I'd better start breakfast, huh? I hope you don't mind stew?"

"That's fine," Kitra smiled and answered. "Thank you, Ban." Bankotsu nodded and made a stew.

They ate the stew and everyone woke up smelling the food. Bankotsu told Jakotsu to go eat and catch a couple hours of sleep while he and Kitra went to bathe. Then, they'd be heading out again.

Jakotsu ate and slept. The others all said a quick prayer for their fallen comrades to rest in peace. Bankotsu carried Kitra over to the river. Needing comfort from each other, to clear their minds, they made love a couple times, then bathed, got out and dressed.

They returned to camp and Bankotsu woke Jakotsu. He announced, "We've done what we came for- we avenged our brothers' deaths and slew the people who'd tried to slay us! For now, we'll return to the caves for a while."

Everyone nodded and after refilling the canteens with fresh water, they all set off on foot towards the caves. For the week and a half, they stopped only to eat, refill their water canteens, and sleep. They came across the same village they had last stayed in.

Kitra faced her soon-to-be husband and requested, "Ban, can we stay at the village a couple of days? I'm not used to all this walking yet, and I'm feeling completely wiped out," weariness in her face as he looked at her.

Bankotsu nodded and stated eyes full of concern, "Kit, now I'm starting to worry. You seem so tired all the time. Are you absolutely sure you're alright?"

"Remember I've never had the stamina you and Dar did," Kitra nodded and replied, "and we've done more walking in the last five weeks, than I have alone in the last year. I'm just tired, that's all."

"Alright, we'll stay at the inn a couple days. But you'd **better **be okay!" Bankotsu sighed heavily and said sternly, looking her directly in the eye.

Kitra smiled and nodded while holding his gaze. Bankotsu and the group walked over to the inn keeper and checked them into the inn. They went to their rooms and placed their belongings by the walls and walked back down to the tavern to eat.

Afterwards, Kitra announced she was sleepy and Bankotsu carried her up to their room, gently removed her weapons, and put her in bed. He kissed her head and climbed in beside her. She fell instantly asleep and he just held her for a few hours.

_**Author's Note: Okay guys and gals there is chapter eleven please remember to read and review thanks.**_


	12. Kitra's Secret Confirmed

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha! I do own Kitra, Darius, Kou, Nenji, and Tao, Sura, and Lovu and the plot, and story line... There. I said it. (sighs)**_

**Most importantly I would like to give a BIG shout out and HUGE thanks to my beta Frog Lady! :)**

**Chapter12:**

**Meanwhile Inside the tavern:**

Suikotsu, Jakotsu, and Renkotsu, sat down and ordered some food and sake' the trio sat there eating and drinking and carrying on.

**With Bankotsu and Kitra:**

After a few hours of rest, Kitra woke up and smiled when she noticed Bankotsu was holding her. Bankotsu smiled charmingly and asked "Are you feeling better now?"

"Yup, now I'm hungry!" Kitra answered, with a big smile.

Bankotsu laughed and said, "Let's go eat then." she nodded, and stood up, replacing her belt and daggers on her hips. They walked out the door, locking it behind them, and walked down to the tavern joining the others.

**Back in the tavern:**

Bankotsu was sitting with Kitra beside him when Sura sauntered over. Sura's eyes lit up when she noticed Bankotsu and she said excitedly, "Welcome back, bg guy! What'll it be?"

Bankotsu answered evenly, "Two plates of food, some sake' and some herbal tea."

Sura winked and said, "Coming right up, big man!"

Kitra rolled her eyes. Bankotsu saw this and draped his arm around Kitra, pulling her into his side and said, "No hurry," dismissing her.

Kitra sighed and grumbled, "I should've known she'd be here." in a sulky manner.

Bankotsu faced the woman who held his heart. "No need to worry," he assured her. Kitra smiled and leaned into him.

Jakotsu mentioned happily, "So, you two seem happier now!" smiling at the lovebirds, glad to see them getting along again.

"Yeah," Kitra replied, "I just needed some rest, like I said." Everyone nodded. The food and everything arrived and Kitra dug into her food ravenously.

"You're really are hungry, huh?" Bankotsu chuckled and questioned, amused, and with relief shining in his eyes. Kitra nodded and continued eating her food. Bankotsu laughed and dug into his own food.

Renkotsu excused himself and walked outside. Jakotsu and Suikotsu had already eaten, so they sat there talking amongst themselves.

After eating, Bankotsu noticed Kitra looking tired again. He turned to his comrade and mentioned, "Suikotsu, I'm really getting worried her- is it possible she could be sick?" fear entering his eyes.

Suikotsu answered, "I suppose its possible." considering all they'd been through.

Kitra corrected, amused, "I'm still here you know. I'm not sick or getting sick- I'm just tired." confidently.

"But you've been so tired lately! The Kitra I knew was always so full of energy. I'm worried about you, Kit!" Bankotsu countered, concerned. The truth of his statement was in his beautiful blue eyes.

"Thanks for your concern, Ban," Kitra smiled and replied, "but I can assure you I'm not sick!"

Bankotsu let out a frustrated sigh and questioned, "Then what **is** going on?"

Kitra replied, "I need to see a healer first, in order to confirm what I suspect."

"Suikotsu is a doctor, Kit," Bankotsu informed her.

"Ban, I think we should continue this conversation in private, don't you?" Kitra nodded and suggested evenly.

Bankotsu sighed heavily, standing up, and pulled her behind him. They walked out of the tavern and entered their room. He closed the door and led her over to the bed. Staring her dead in the eye, he ordered sternly, "Tell me, Kit, what **is** happening?" not a bit pleased that she seemed to be keeping something from him.

Kitra sighed, then took a deep breath, held his gaze, and answered, "Most likely I'm pregnant."

Bankotsu's eyes widened. "Pr... pregnant?" he stuttered, completely thunderstruck.

"Yup, being so tired all the time is a sign of pregnancy." Kitra nodded and answered. "As I said, I need to see a healer to confirm it and all, but I'm pretty sure already."

Bankotsu sat down on the bed still in shock.

Kitra explained, "I wanted to confirm it, before saying anything, just in case I wasn't. However, I should've had my monthly time already and didn't. That's why I suspected such in the first place." She walked over to stand directly in front of Bankotsu and asked concerned, "Ban... are you alright?"

"Pr... pregnant!? Kit are you sure?" Bankotsu sighed heavily and said, looking into her hazel eyes.

Kitra held his gaze and answered, "Not completely, but that would definitely explain my tiredness, and the lack of my period. I still need to confirm it, though."

"I'll go get Suikotsu. Let's see what he thinks." Bankotsu nodded saying evenly, as he stood up and walked over to the door.

As he left, Kitra nodded and sat on the bed, to wait for his return.

**In the tavern:**

Bankotsu approached the table and whispered, "Suikotsu, we need to speak privately." Suikotsu nodded and stood up to follow Bankotsu up the stairs.

Bankotsu explained Kitra's suspicions and Suikotsu thought it over, and then nodded. He agreed, "That would indeed explain it. She has only been really tired about three weeks now. Let's finish this with her." Bankotsu nodded and they walked into the room.

**Back in the room:**

Kitra heard them enter and faced them. She asked curiously, "So what do you think, Suk?"

Suikotsu replied, "I've a few more questions first. You say you missed your monthly time?" Kitra nodded.

"Other than being tired, and missing your monthly time, has there been anything else?" Suikotsu queried in a businesslike manner.

"Slight dizziness, a little nausea," Kitra answered, "but I only actually vomited when I saw all the blood."

Suikotsu nodded and agreed, "It is very possible indeed. You'd need some tests first, but I'm pretty sure you're correct. Women usually can tell better than us men can."

Kitra replied, "Thanks," feeling a little better.

Suikotsu nodded and informed his leader, "This means she will need plenty of meat and fruit every day."

Bankotsu nodded. "Thank you Suk, but for now, let's keep this between the three of us, alright? I don't want anyone else knowing for the time being. Understood?" he instructed Suikotsu seriously, staring his doctor friend dead in the eye.

Suikotsu answered, "Yes big brother." He looked at Kitra and instructed her, "No more lifting or carrying anything even slightly heavy for you until we know for certain- got it?" Kitra nodded. Suikotsu excused himself and walked back down to the tavern.

Kitra sat on the bed waiting for Bankotsu to say something. After a few minutes of strained silence, he sighed heavily and sat on the bed beside her. She sighed heavily, afraid to speak, and unsure of what his reaction to this would be.

Bankotsu said sincerely, "I'm sorry, Kitra..."

Kitra felt her heart breaking. "Don't worry about it..." she replied, "I..."

"I wanted us to be married first," Bankotsu continued.

Kitra said thoughtfully, "Well it would've been nice, but we have to face the facts."

Bankotsu pulled her into his lap and kissed the top of her head. He announced, "We'll find a priest to perform the ceremony as soon as we can."

Kitra nodded, relieved. "Okay," she agreed. "Ban, I..."

Bankotsu kissed her cheek. "Don't worry, love," he declared fiercely. "I'll take care of you and any children we may have!"

Kitra smiled and kissed his cheek, then replied, "I know," heart bursting with love and happiness.

Bankotsu grinned and asked smugly, "So I'm going to be a father, huh?"

Kitra nodded and answering happily, "Yes,"

Bankotsu kissed her forehead and said excitedly, "I'm looking forward to it!"

Kitra sighed, leaning into him, and agreed, "As am I, love!" her fondest dreams were coming true, she only wished her brother and friends had been around to witness their happiness.

Bankotsu stared into the hazel eyes of the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. "I love you, Kit!" he declared seriously. "I know now, that I always have and always will!" allowing his love for her to show clear as day in his striking blue eyes.

Kitra smiled and held the gaze of the man who'd always held her heart even as a kid. "I love you too, Ban-Chan!" she affirmed seriously. "I always did- and I always will!" Bankotsu grinned and kissed her tenderly and she eagerly returned his kiss. After a few minutes, they walked back to the tavern and rejoined the others.

_**Author's Note: Okay guys and gals there is chapter twelve please remember to read and review thanks.**_


	13. Happy Couple

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha! I do own Kitra, Darius, Kou, Nenji, and Tao, Sura, and Lovu and the plot, and story line... There. I said it. (sighs)**_

**Most importantly I would like to give a BIG shout out and HUGE thanks to my beta Frog Lady! :)**

**Chapter13:**

**Back in the tavern again:**

Bankotsu ordered some dessert and Kitra asked for some tea. Renkotsu raised a brow questioningly, then faced his leader and asked, "What was that all about?"

Bankotsu replied, "None of your business- everything is fine now." signaling that the conversation was clearly to be dropped.

Kitra's tea arrived and she sipped her tea gingerly. Jakotsu, Suikotsu, Renkotsu, and Bankotsu all ordered some sake' and Bankotsu smiled reassuringly at Kitra. She smiled back at him.

Sura sashayed over with the sake' and made a point to lean over while putting it on the table. She winked flirtingly at Bankotsu, and purred suggestively, "Hey there, big man," Kitra rolled her eyes and tried not to gag.

Bankotsu smiled and draped an arm around Kitra, pulling her into his side. She smiled, wrapping an arm around his waist and leaned her head on his shoulder, both clearly staking their claims.

Sura saw them getting cozy and frowned. She tried again and purred, "So, big man, see you tonight?" hope in her big eyes.

"I'm already taken," Bankotsu stared into her eye and informed her proudly.

"But I know just what you like," Sura pouted and purred.

Bankotsu stared at Sura a moment, and then scowled; annoyed she wouldn't take the hint. Kitra stiffened and looked away sadly. Bankotsu was wondering what he'd ever seen in the wench and Kitra was thinking how much she wished the woman would just disappear, already.

Bankotsu kissed Kitra's cheek. "I'm sorry," he whispered apologetically. Kitra sighed heavily, looking at him nodding, and then she looked away again.

Jakotsu saw this and facing the bar maid, snapped harshly, "Move it along already, you stupid bitch! No one wants you here!" letting venom enter his tone.

Sura gasped, then her face grew red from anger as well as embarrassment, and she stormed off angrily.

Bankotsu, Kitra, and Jakotsu all shook their heads. Renkotsu scowled and snapped angrily, "Geesh, Jakotsu! Did you have to be so rude?"

"She was making little sister feel bad, and trying to lure Big brother away again," Jakotsu answered angrily. "So **yes**, I did!"

"Thanks, Ja," Kitra smiled.

Jakotsu nodded and declared seriously, "I'll always look out for little sister!" making sure everyone understood he'd protect her, just as he'd protect Bankotsu.

Bankotsu agreed happily, "We all will!" glad to have Jakotsu on his side about things.

Renkotsu said, "Obviously, you and that wench had something together at one point in time, big brother," not willing to let the subject drop yet.

"I was drunk and she was available," Bankotsu sighed heavily and replied evenly. "It was **before** Kitra and I got together- so just drop it!" eyes beginning to storm with controlled anger. Renkotsu gulped nervously.

"Ban's right! It's in the past, so leave it there," Kitra said evenly, controlling her own temper.

Needing to get away from Renkotsu before he snapped, and wanting to ensure she was okay, Bankotsu slid himself and Kitra out of the booth, then pulled her onto the dance floor. He placed his hands on her hips and drew her close to him. Kitra smiled, encircling his neck with her arms, and said, "This is nice."

Bankotsu replied, "I know you've always enjoyed dancing." Kitra nodded.

"I'm sorry about the incident with Sura earlier." Bankotsu smiled and said fiercely.

Kitra replied seriously, "I'm smart enough to realize there've been women before, and we're bound to eventually run into at least a few of them, sooner or later," trying not to let the hurt overwhelm her. She'd suspected the night he'd come to their room reeking of perfume that he'd been with the barmaid- learning she was right hurt, but she wasn't going to cry over it. As he'd said, it was before they'd gotten together.

Needing to reassure her, Bankotsu pulled her closer. "But there's only **one** woman for me now- and that's you, Kitra! You're the only woman I'd ever consider marrying, even before this." he declared fiercely, staring her directly in the eye, allowing her to see the depth of his love for her.

Kitra smiled and nodded. "I know Bankotsu," she said, holding his gaze.

He gave her a thorough kiss and said fiercely, "I mean it! I love you and **only** you Kitra!"

Kitra smiled and kissed him back. "I know," she said. "I love you and **only** you as well, Bankotsu."

He smiled and laid her head against his shoulder. They swayed to the music just enjoying being together like that for several more minutes. Kitra was glad to be in his arms and he was glad to have her in his arms.

After the song ended, they walked over and sat back down at the table. Bankotsu pulled her close to his side and kissed her lips lightly. She kissed him back, and then finished her tea.

Renkotsu snapped, "Please, Just go screw each other's brains out in your room already!"

Bankotsu angrily slapped the back of Renkotsu's bald head. He glared at him and warned seriously, "You'd better watch what you say, Renkotsu!" eyes promising a very slow and painful death if he continued.

Renkotsu gulped nervously and nodded, after rubbing his sore head. He hastily excused himself and stood, then walked over to the bar.

Kitra shook her head in disappointment at Renkotsu's behavior. Bankotsu kissed her cheek, and she smiled. Jakotsu grinned at the lovers, and then excused himself. Suikotsu just looked at everyone and smiled, while shaking his head amused.

Kitra finished her tea. "Well, I feel like some exercise," she announced, "so I'm gonna take a walk."

"I'll go with you," Bankotsu nodded and offered. Kitra smiled and nodded. They stood up and walked outside.

Bankotsu and Kitra walked over towards the river, holding hands, and smiling. They stood by the river, under a big tree. Kitra sighed and said, "It's so peaceful out here tonight, huh Ban?"

Bankotsu replied, "Yeah. You look beautiful tonight, Kit." reaching out to smooth some stray locks of her beautiful hair.

"Thanks Ban," Kitra smiled.

He leaned his back against the tree, then reached out and pulled her to him. He hugged her from behind and she leaned into his embrace. They stayed there like that for a while just listening to the sounds of the night life around them.

They stood there talking for a long time, then Bankotsu pushed away from the tree. He suggested, "We should head back soon, babe." Not wanting her to get over taxed, or sick.

Kitra nodded and asked curiously, "I wonder what's gonna happen next?"

"Next we get married," Bankotsu smiled and answered. "Then we'll set off again, but first it's bedtime for you!" all serious and protectively.

"Maybe I don't want to go to bed yet," Kitra smiled and argued.

Bankotsu smirked and questioned, "Then what do you want to do?" slightly amused.

Kitra smiled and answered sassily, "I'm hungry!"

Bankotsu laughed and suggested, "Okay, let's go get you some food then."

Kitra shook her head. "Not for food," she whispered seductively, trailing her finger along his neckline. Bankotsu laughed, scooping her up into his arms and carried her all the way to their room.

**In their room:**

**Warning: Lemon from here until the end of the chapter!**

Once inside he kicked the door shut, locked the door, and gently set her on her feet. She wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed his neck. Bankotsu wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her body flush against his. She smiled and said, "I love you, Bankotsu."

He looked down at her smiling, and said, "I love you, Kitra!"

He quickly shed their clothes, then picked her up bride style and carried her over to the bed. He gently laid her down and began kissing her neck. She moaned and gave him better access.

"Kitra," he purred huskily, his lips now touching her ear. His fingers began to trail along her frame, tracing the curves of her body. She could feel the skin on her thigh tingling as his hands swept over it.

Soon she felt his body lingering above her and his knee divide her legs. He bent over and planted a kiss below her jaw and slowly began to repeat the action. His gentle hands were caressing her thighs lovingly, as his soft lips sowed soft butterfly kisses along her neck.

She gasped, "Ban… kotsu."

Lust overriding him, his kisses began to increase speed. He could feel the sharp intake of breath from her chest, and a satisfied growl erupted from his throat. He moved down to one nice, perfectly round breast, glistening with sweat that begged to be licked off.

He gently licked all the sweat off, while expertly teasing her nipple, at the same time. He moved back to her neck, and planted feathery kisses along her collarbone again. Kitra moaned and held his head closer. She reached down and laid her hand on his chest a moment before sliding down and to the side, tracing the curve of his narrow waist to rest just above his hip.

Letting passion guide her actions, she slowly pulled his hips closer. He pushed his fingers into her, making her moan louder and buck her hips. The feeling of his talented thumb stroking over her nub sent her senses careening.

After another minute of teasing and preparing her, he removed his wet fingers, and brought them to his mouth. He rolled his tongue languidly over them, licking away her juices, and whispered huskily, "Kitra you're so wet... so ready for me," pleasure and love in his eyes, as he took in her naked beauty, and locked his lusty gaze to her own.

Kitra whimpered, to show she was desperate to feel him inside her. He settled himself between her legs, tightening his grip on her hip and he thrust forward, seating himself completely in her in one hard thrust. "Ban... kotsu!" she cried out, as he entered her.

He began moving his hips slowly, giving her time to adjust and soon she was meeting him in the slow tempo Bankotsu letting her set the pace at first. Kitra's hands glided over his skin, gripping his hips and urged him faster.

He moved his hips faster, driving himself deeper and deeper into her with each thrust, his speed increased as the passion inside them both rose. He slid his hand down, fitting his arm beneath her hips and lifting her hips up, while he increased his tempo.

Kitra gripped the blankets beneath her, her passion filled eyes locked on him, watching him as they made love. Her eyes closed as she climaxed, releasing a low moan as her body spasmed around his, shivering from her head to her toes. Her legs shook as she wrapped her legs around his hips and pulled him even deeper into her as he thrust one last time before he climaxed.

Catching their breaths he slowly lowered her body to the bed, resting his body atop hers. He rest his head against her chest, his hand finding its way to her hair again. Kitra stroked his temple slowly, and he listened to the sound of the slowing beat of her heart. They fell into a peaceful sleep in each other's arms.

_**Author's Note: Okay guys and gals there is chapter thirteen please remember to read and review thanks.**_


	14. Wedding Day Envy

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha! I do own Kitra, Darius, Kou, Nenji, and Tao, Sura, and Lovu and the plot, and story line... There. I said it. (sighs)**_

**Most importantly I would like to give a BIG shout out and HUGE thanks to my beta Frog Lady! :)**

**Chapter14:**

**The next morning:**

Bankotsu woke Kitra with a tender, loving kiss; they dressed, and walked downstairs. They entered the tavern together holding hands and smiling. Bankotsu led them over to and sat down at an empty table.

He ordered breakfast for them and some chamomile tea for Kitra. After a while their breakfast arrived and they ate together.

Suikotsu, Jakotsu, and Renkotsu entered the tavern and joined them. Bankotsu looked at Suikotsu and commanded, "Suikotsu, I want you to stay with Kitra, while Jakotsu and I doing some things."

Suikotsu nodded and assured, "She'll be fine."

Bankotsu nodded. Looking at Renkotsu he ordered, "I want you to scout around for information the next couple days." Renkotsu nodded.

Bankotsu faced Kitra and demanded, "I want you to take it easy and rest up. Don't go anywhere without Suikotsu- Understood?" Kitra nodded.

Everyone ate and the Renkotsu left to scout for information, and Jakotsu and Bankotsu left together.

Kitra looked at Suikotsu and asked, "Wanna go for a walk?" Suikotsu nodded and they stood up. They walked out of the door and over to the river.

She faced Suikotsu and asked, "How will we know for certain?"

Suikotsu replied, "For now we wait, but I'm pretty sure that your hunch is correct."

Kitra nodded and said, "Thank you."

Suikotsu smiled adding seriously, "If any of us deserve such happiness- its big brother. He's led us flawlessly all these years, and never once has he allowed any one to threaten us, without revenge." obvious affection for his leader in his voice.

Kitra sighed saying seriously, "Bankotsu has never let people put those he cares for in danger, without taking it upon his self to kick their butts." amusement in her eyes.

Suikotsu asked, "May I ask you a question?" looking at his 'little sister'

Kitra smiled and answered, "Fire away," pleased he was beginning to open up to her.

Suikotsu smiled and asked, "How is it that you seem to be completely accepting of us, knowing we're mercenaries?" he queried genuinely curious.

Kitra smiled answering truthfully, "I trust Ban's judgment. From what I've seen so far, you're decent people when you want to be," as she stared into the eyes of the mercenary beside her.

Smiling sadly he confessed, "Many have judged us before even meeting us."

Kitra agreed in a softer tone, "Unfortunately, that happens a lot." knowing what he meant, and how it felt.

Suikotsu's other personality smiled inwardly impressed with the tiny woman beside him, who seemed to care for them all without hesitation.

Kitra suggested, "Perhaps we should return to the inn?" beginning to feel a little tired from all the standing.

Suikotsu nodded and led her back towards the inn, where she ordered more tea and he ordered some juice.

**With Bankotsu and Jakotsu:**

After talking to a couple villagers, Bankotsu said, "Okay Ja, we need to travel a bit for who I'm looking for. Grab Jakotsuou and we'll head out."

Jakotsu hurriedly did as bade while Bankotsu grabbed Banryu and they set off in the direction Bankotsu had been instructed.

They walked for about an hour and a half, before they came across the hut they were told they'd need to find.

Bankotsu saw on older man outside the hut and flagged him down asking, "Are you priest, Yoshiro?"

The older man eyed the two younger ones curiously and answered, "I am. What do you want of me?" he questioned politely.

Bankotsu asked, "How would you like to do me a favor?" while standing Banryu upright, with his hand out stretched and flashing him a confident smirk.

The older man asked, "What uh... kind of favor?" eying the stronger youth warily.

Bankotsu grinned his boyish grin and replied, "I need you to come to the village an hour away from here with me and tonight, just as the sun begins to set, I want you to perform a wedding ceremony."

Jakotsu gasped in shock then grinned saying; "Big brother, did you ask her to marry you?" eyes shining with obvious approval.

Bankotsu flashed him a smirk saying proudly, "Yes I did, and she has accepted."

Jakotsu let a grin spread his face and looking at the older man asked excitedly, "Well?"

The old priest said, "I'll need to gather a few items, then I'll accompany you to the village."

Bankotsu nodded heaving Banryu onto his shoulder and said, "Wise decision, old timer," with an approving smirk.

"Don't worry, you'll be paid handsomely," Bankotsu assured in a softer tone.

The priest scurried inside and gathered the needed items and announced, "I'm ready." Bankotsu nodded and the three returned to the village almost two hours later.

Bankotsu looking at Jakotsu ordered, "When I bring her out here, I want you to take her shopping and find an acceptable wedding Kimono."

Jakotsu grinned assuring, "You got it," eyes filled with excitement.

Bankotsu faced the priest and explained, "My intended waits inside with another of my brothers." The old man nodded.

Bankotsu led the priest over towards the river under the tree and announced, "Here is where the ceremony is to be held. You'll get paid after completing the ceremony."

The wizened priest added, "Agreed, but first I must ask her a few questions to assure you're not forcing her hand." Bankotsu's eyes narrowed at the absurd implication.

The priest swallowed nervously and explained, "I'm but an old man of the cloth and my time is already drawing neigh. I refuse to sanction a forced marriage," staring the younger man in the eye.

After a few tension filled silent moments, Bankotsu blew out a breath slightly frustrated and nodded once. He escorted the priest inside the tavern and spotted his bride to be.

He walked over to her and embraced her asking, "How are you feeling?" obvious affection in his voice and eyes.

Kitra hugged his waist replying, "Fine love, and yourself?"

Bankotsu laughed and commented, "I'm okay." Turning to introduce the older man, he explained, "Kit, this is the priest, Yoshiro."

Kitra's whole face lit up and she said warmly, "Welcome priest," holding out her hand to the older man. He bowed respectfully and briefly clasped hands with the stunning beauty before him.

Kitra gazed at Bankotsu lovingly and asked, "Any other surprises, love?"

Bankotsu smiled saying, "Ja is gonna take you to find a proper wedding Kimono and the ceremony will be this evening." Kitra's eyes lit up and a smile spread across her face.

Bankotsu faced the older man asking, "I trust you are now satisfied?"

The older man, able to see that the two loved each other nodded, adding, "I'll be happy to do as you've requested."

Kitra smiled and Bankotsu smirked in approval, leading Kitra upstairs to safely stow his Banryu.

The lovers walked back down stairs and Bankotsu charged Jakotsu to take Kitra shopping. Kitra kissed his cheek and she and Jakotsu left.

Bankotsu turned to Suikotsu and ordered, "Stay here and make certain Renkotsu knows he'll be expected tonight as well." Suikotsu nodded and sat back down. Bankotsu and the older man left to choose Bankotsu's wedding kimono.

**With Jakotsu and Kitra:**

They walked over to the lone hut where many kimonos lay out on the table and explained they needed a wedding Kimono. The older woman behind the table beamed and remarked about what a beautiful bride the younger woman would make. Kitra thanked her asked to see the lady's selection.

Jakotsu added seriously, "Your best- my little sister is to be attired in only the best. Price is no object either." jingling the money purse.

A greedy gleam entered the woman's eyes as she brought out her best Kimonos that were suitable for weddings. Kitra choose a pale blue silk one after the woman explained regretfully she had no white ones.

Jakotsu squealed with delight as he commented approvingly, "It'll really compliment your hazel eyes."

Kitra smiled and nodded asking, "Would it be possible for you to fit me for it right now?" The old woman nodded and they walked back into the hut after Jakotsu paid for the kimono.

Kitra dressed in the kimono and an hour later, since minor adjustments were only needed, she changed back into her regular clothes; and handing the new kimono to Jakotsu, thanked the old lady. She smiled assuring it was no trouble. They returned to the tavern and went immediately to prepare Kitra for her wedding.

**With Bankotsu and the priest:**

They'd found a complimentary blue wedding kimono and agreed it would work. They also picked up the rings Bankotsu had requested. After being fitted for the kimono, Bankotsu tipped the seller handsomely and the two returned to the tavern.

Bankotsu charged Suikotsu with protecting the priest, while he left to prepare for the ceremony. The priest walked with Suikotsu to the appointed are and began making preparations.

An hour before the ceremony was to be held; Renkotsu returned and was sent to report to Bankotsu. Upon reporting Bankotsu and learning of the wedding ceremony, he began to ready himself.

Bankotsu walked out to the priest and anxiously awaited Kitra and Jakotsu's arrivals. Shortly after they arrived, the priest eyed the crowd that had gathered, including several of the locals. Bankotsu nodded to the priest and the ceremony began.

The priest read the hymnals and Suikotsu led Kitra over to Bankotsu. Beaming with pride Jakotsu lowered the veil. At the end the rings were exchanged and the binding wraps were blessed with the sake' sanctifying the blessed event.

Bankotsu and Kitra drank the ceremonial sake' and the priest introduced the newly married couple. After the bindings had been properly disposed of, smiling Bankotsu lifted the veil and captured her lips in a pleasant kiss.

Jakotsu cried happily. Suikotsu and many others cheered. Renkotsu applauded approvingly. Bankotsu and Kitra smiled into each other's eyes a moment and for the two of them everyone just disappeared.

The priest was paid for his services as promised and Jakotsu charged with accompanying Bankotsu and seeing the old man home safely first thing in the morning. Suikotsu was again charged with keeping Kitra company.

Bankotsu and Kitra walked over to the tavern smiling and entered as man and wife. Jakotsu happily informed the tavern keeper that a wedding ceremony had just been held. The tavern keeper smiled and ordered the music be played.

Shooting him an approving and grateful smile, Bankotsu pulled Kitra into his arms and still dressed in their wedding kimonos, they danced the traditional first dance together as man and wife.

Sura was attending her duties as tavern wench, and scowled heavily as she watched enviously as the new bride and groom danced happily together. Her body and mind filled with lust for Bankotsu and jealousy of the redhead in his arms.

Lovu had watched from the back of the crowd during the ceremony, and had entered the tavern silently fuming.

Bankotsu and Kitra were greeted by a few old acquaintances from their last time staying in the village and congratulated. Renkotsu, Suikotsu, and Jakotsu, sat off to the side feeling happy for the couple and enjoying their sake'

After the dance, Bankotsu led Kitra upstairs and they changed into their regular attire, before returning downstairs holding hands, to join the other group members for a long awaited meal.

Lovu sat brooding off in a corner as he watched intently as the newly wedded couple enjoyed their dance. His body filled with jealous rage, as he eyed the couple furiously. His mind was already scheming how to get Kitra alone.

The tavern keeper himself brought out their meals and congratulated them. Bankotsu thanked the man and he and the others began eating.

Face slightly pink from the excitement and exertion of the day's events, Kitra dug into her food ravenously and sipped her tea gingerly. Bankotsu practically inhaled his food and enjoyed his sake'

After finishing her tea and food, Kitra tried to hide a yawn but failed miserably. Bankotsu smirked and announced, "Time for bed Mrs. Ryuusan." Kitra beamed tiredly at the sound of her new last name.

Linking her arm in her husband's, she smiled replying happily, "I won't argue. Mr. Ryuusan. I can barely keep my eyes open."

Exchanging good nights with the other Band members, Kitra and Bankotsu stood and walked up to their room. Kitra of course, leaning heavily on Bankotsu; who proudly grinned wrapping an arm around her waist. Once inside their room he closed and locked the door, then scooped her into his arms and carried her to the bed.

Kitra grinned sleepily saying, "Thank you so much, Ban. Today was almost perfect." Eyes filling with sadness she whispered sadly, "I only wish that Dar, Jumal, and Lissa, would've been there."

Bankotsu wrapped her in a comforting embrace and agreed, "Me too, baby." then scooted to slip off their shoes. Laying her down on her side, he wrapped himself protectively around her.

Kitra smiled and rolled over, snuggling into his warm and loving embrace, whispering, "Good night, Ban. I love you."

He smiled and replied, "Good night, Kit. I love you too." Both closed their eyes and faded into a peaceful slumber. An hour later Jakotsu, Suikotsu, and Renkotsu, all turned in for the night.

_**Author's Note: Okay guys and gals there is chapter fourteen please remember to read and review thanks.**_


	15. Schichinatia's Wrath!

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha! I do own Kitra, Darius, Kou, Nenji, and Tao, Sura, and Lovu and the plot, and story line..... There. I said it. (sighs)**_

**A/N this story has been completely revised so I suggest re-reading from the beginning or else it won't make much sense. Also, this is a very violent chapter so read with caution! Now without further ado-**

**Chapter 15:**

**The next morning:**

Kitra snuggled deeper into her husband's arms and smiled. Bankotsu kissed her head tenderly, while gently moving some hair out of her face. She woke to the best feeling in the world- his lips on her cheek.

"Morning Ban-Chan," she greeted with a bright smile. Her tummy rumbled and she ducked her head blushing.

He smiled replying, "Morning Kit, Lets get you fed, shall we?" trying to hide his amusement at her blush.

Kitra nodded and allowed her husband to slip her shoes on her feet, before helping her to stand up.

Smiling, Bankotsu led her to the tavern and got them a table. A minute later, Yoshiro and Jakotsu met them at the table, along with Suikotsu.

Bankotsu offered, "Eat with us, and then Jakotsu and I will see to it you make it safely back home."

The priest nodded and thanked him kindly, sending Kitra a friendly smile. She smiled back and thanked him for the wonderful ceremony. "It was my pleasure dear," he assured her.

Bankotsu turned to Suikotsu reminding, "You'll be in charge of my bride until we return," as the men exchanged a knowing look.

Suikotsu assured seriously, "She'll be fine," staring at his leader. Bankotsu nodded. Everyone ordered breakfast and Suikotsu hinted for Kitra to finish his juice. Taking the hint, she sent him a smile and carefully drank the juice.

After everyone had eaten, Bankotsu and Kitra exchanged hugs and Bankotsu, Jakotsu, Yoshiro, and Renkotsu, all set off to their appointed tasks.

Kitra again asked Suikotsu to accompany her for a walk, longing for the fresh air, as she felt the stares of Lovu and Sura boring into her. Suikotsu nodded and gracefully helped her out of the booth. She smiled thanking him and they walked towards the river. They sat over by the water talking a while.

Kitra asked curiously, "Did Bankotsu ever tell you guys, that he and Darius used to thrill the villagers by holding sparring matches in the training grounds?"

Suikotsu replied sadly, "No, he doesn't talk much about himself."

Kitra smiled saying, "Oh yes, he was one for keeping to himself whenever Dar and I weren't around. But with Dar and I, he was always so open and carefree." smiling fondly.

He and Darius raised me together, just the two of them; after our parents died. I did the house chores, and cooking, but they made everything possible."

Suikotsu confided, "When I was a little boy, I would go around helping the animals that had been injured," feeling a strange urge to open up to her.

Kitra smiled. "You can be just as kind as you want to be Suikotsu, when you want to be." Sighing she added, "But I understand the need to kill in order to survive too."

Not wanting to scare her, he edged carefully, "Sometimes we kill for fun too," waiting to gauge her reaction.

Kitra nodded saying insightfully, "I know, I've heard the rumors. Bankotsu, he always had a deep resentment inside him, but around us he kept it buried." Suikotsu's other self marveled at how genuinely accepting she was of everyone's faults.

Kitra smiled admitting sadly, "My friend Lissa, she was the only female in the village who didn't flat out hate me; either because of Bankotsu's banishment, or Darius's obvious devotion to me," wanting him to understand that she really understood what it was like to be judged over things, without people even knowing you.

Trying not to get to sentimental on him, Kitra stood up and walked over watching the fish swim around in the river. She'd almost started herself crying again, by bringing up the past. It was still painful to think of those she'd lost. Her brother's most of all, but all of them hurt her; each one a little more.

If it wasn't for Bankotsu, she'd have gone insane right after Darius died. She'd also have fallen to Kou's twisted and sadistic plans. Shuddering in disgust, she wrapped her arms and herself and continued watching the fish.

Suikotsu sat there staring at her and trying to puzzle her out. She was his sister now, and he wanted to learn more about her. Even his inner self, was intrigued by the enigma of the woman standing before him.

She'd obviously suffered in her past. Bankotsu was even less forthcoming about her past than his own. But even Suikotsu could see clearly that she'd suffered horrors in the past, yet here she was openly embracing a group of blood thirsty mercenaries- accepting them faults and all and making them remember they were still humans and had feelings. She was willingly accepting them and even treating them as family.

He was certain now, that it wasn't just for his leader's sake either. This woman had actually gotten Jakotsu to open up to and embrace her. Defending her like he'd always defended their leader. She'd managed to open him up too, even his alter ego liked her, and that she kept their leader happy. Suikotsu thought she was even starting to break down Renkotsu's steel walls- though Renkotsu would die before he admitted it yet.

Suikotsu stood up and walked over to stand beside Kitra, wanting to know what had fascinated her so much. He followed her gaze and saw the fish swimming in the water. His inner self smiled amused. Fish, she was engrossed by swimming fish.

Kitra sighed and turned her thoughts back to the present, smiling as she felt the man move up beside her. She turned to him and said, "Well enough about the past, how about instead you actually take me for a walk around the place? Standing around is getting tiring," she admitted blushing a little.

Suikotsu smiled and offered his arm to her. She smiled accepting it and they began walking around aimlessly.

**With Jakotsu, Bankotsu, and Yoshiro:**

They had just arrived outside the priest's hut. Yoshiro said, "Young man, that woman you have is a real treasure," smiling at the lucky youth.

Bankotsu beamed proudly saying, "You don't have to tell me that old man," nodding to him and taking his leave.

Jakotsu squealed excitedly, "I can't believe you're married," excitement dancing in his grey eyes.

Bankotsu smirked admitting, "Neither can I Ja. For a long time, I wondered when I'd get around to going back to the village. I'd made her a promise the day I left, " he confided for the first time to anyone else. "I promised her, I'd find her and the three of us would be together again," ending dejectedly as he realized he'd failed to keep his word.

Jakotsu's eyes dimmed as he assured, "I'm sure she understands that big brother, and you did find her again," placing a comforting hand on his leader's shoulder.

"Yeah, but she lost her brother Jakotsu," he added sadly. "Darius was the world to her, always. It was always the three of us against the world, ya know?"

Jakotsu nodded adding, "Now you have us too," trying to cheer his friend up.

Bankotsu smiled saying, "Yeah I do Ja, thanks," taking a minute to ruffle his friend's hair, earning a squeal and a scowl from Jakotsu. Bankotsu laughed as Jakotsu frantically tried to fix his hair.

**Back with Suikotsu and Kitra:**

Just away from the river, Kitra spotted a nice shady spot and asked to sit down a while, not willing to leave the fresh air yet. Suikotsu nodded and led her over to the spot.

He put his back against the tree, and she leaned back on her elbows, tucking her knees and stared up at the clouds, remembering a day long ago when her and Bankotsu had been cloud watching.

Suikotsu allowed the lull of the rushing river, and the sunshine slip in and relax him, closing his eyes, as he felt Kitra shifting in the grass beside him. He cracked an eye and saw her smiling up at the clouds. Assuring himself she was okay, he closed his eyes and relaxed again.

Before she could start crying, Kitra sat up and started walking around, making sure to stay close to Suikotsu. After a minute, she asked him to take her back to the tavern and they ordered some rice and tea for her, while he had some juice.

Twenty minutes later, she excused herself needing to use the restroom and walked towards the bathroom. Suikotsu watched from their table as she slipped behind the door. Kitra did her business and washed her hands, walking back out into the hallway. Before she knew what happened, a man grabbed her from behind, covering her mouth and started dragging her off.

**WARNING!!! ATTEMPTED RAPE SCENE!!!**

Her eyes widened in horror and she began fighting back and bit his hand, taking the chance to yell for Suikotsu. He jumped up and tore off after her frightened scream. Lovu continued dragging her off, with the help of the jealous barmaid Sura; they drug her outside, behind the tavern. Lovu held her down and Sura began viciously stripping her top off. Kitra kicked and screamed fighting like a wildcat as memories crashed in.

With hate filled eyes, Sura started to rip down her hakamas; she snapped back to reality and kicked Sura in the face hard enough it knocked her unconscious. Lovu back handed her seething, "Shut up and stay still bitch!" Kitra's head began spinning and she felt nauseous, as blood leaked from her busted lip coating the side of her mouth in sickening haematic sheen. Eyes filling with tears, Kitra pleaded, begging for the people around them to help her, and cried when they stood there in shock, doing nothing as he continued his assault.

Before he could rip her bottoms down, Suikotsu came running around the corner and viciously kicked Lovu away from her, sending the sickening crack on breaking bones into the air, with his metal claws flexed, and ready to slice the man apart. Scrambling backwards Kitra gathered her torn top around her and began shaking and crying, luckily her pants were still in one piece. Eyes blazing with fury, Suikotsu hissed angrily, "You'll die for what you tried to do," getting ready to charge the man.

**WARNING!!!! ATTEMPTED RAPE SCENE OVER!!!**

Jakotsu's panicked shriek of, "Oh no, little sister," rent the air.

Followed by Bankotsu's enraged yell of, "Stand down Suikotsu- he's mine!" as they showed up, Bankotsu had pure murder in his eyes, as he saw his wife's attacker get kicked away from her, and he realized what the man had tried to do.

He and Jakotsu had just entered the edges of town, when he'd heard her frantic screams; his heart had panicked and his adrenaline charged body had torn off down the direction of her yells. Renkotsu had returned a minute later, and assessing the situation, quickly figured out what had happened. He went to aid his leader in blocking the man's escape.

Jakotsu ran over to Kitra and tried to position himself in front of her, so no one would see her state of undress, as she continued clutching her torn haori around her trembling body. Suikotsu stood down and wrapped his haori around the frightened woman who was crying.

Bankotsu gripped Banryu's handle so tight his knuckles turned white, and approached the man with sheer fury in his eyes. Lovu began back peddling in fright as the mercenary leader edged closer to him. Tossing Banryu aside, and earning shocked looks from his soldiers, Bankotsu cracked his fists and spat venomously, "You're one dead sonova bitch!" as he began stalking the bastard who'd dared to attack his wife.

Suikotsu went to stand by Banryu, as Jakotsu stayed by Kitra, both eagerly watching to see his leader kill the bastard who'd dared try to harm their little sister. Bankotsu started circling the man calm as can be, though fury was in his eyes. He controlled his movements and delivered very painful punches to the man's face and stomach before breaking his arms.

Lovu's horrified screams filled the air and Kitra shut her eyes, holding her hands to her ears, refusing to feel anything for the man who was getting punished. His cries of pain woke up Sura, who wide eyed at the devilish sight in front of her, began frantically scooting back away with her heart pounding in fear.

Grinning sadistically Bankotsu broke each finger drawing out the man's torture, then placed his dagger down against the man's crotch and smirking evilly, stabbed it into the nuts and ripped it away; smirking wider as the screams increased volume, and hot blood covered the dagger and his hand.

Smirking right at him, he said in a nearly demonic voice, "Now you'll never touch **my wife** again," He turned the dagger and stabbed it into the man's gut, slicing upward slitting the man's belly to his chest, watching in sick pleasure as the man's bowels began to leak through the bottom of the cut, and finished by stabbing his dagger straight into the bastard's heart. Licking his lips in excitement, as she sound of death rattled in the man's throat; when he began coughing, and drowning in his own blood. As soon as the man died, Bankotsu shoved his body away in disgust and wiped his hand and dagger on the grass.

Ordering Suikotsu to bring him a bucket of water, he rinsed his hands free of blood and placed his dagger away. Retrieving Banryu, he walked over to where his wife was still crying.

He ordered Jakotsu to go and get the band's belongings and take them to the top of the hill immediately, as he knelt beside Kitra taking her into his arms and laying Banryu beside her. She threw herself into his arms and began sobbing brokenly. Bankotsu soothed her, much like he'd done when they were kids and after a while, she calmed down enough to stand up. Suikotsu held out a cup of tea instructing her to drink it, to calm her nerves. Bankotsu held the cup and helped her while she obediently drank the tea.

After Jakotsu had retrieved the band's belongings, Bankotsu wrapped his arm around her waist and with Banryu over his shoulder, he faced his men and ordered angrily, "Burn this fucking village to the ground and destroy everyone it!" leading Kitra away as she buried her head against his chest, leaning into him heavily.

Renkotsu smirked evilly and gulped some of his liquid from his gourd. Suikotsu, and Jakotsu, were unleashed on the people who'd stood by watching what was happening and hadn't lifted a finger to help her. They were all too eager to avenge their little sister's attack, and make the people who didn't help her pay.

Bankotsu led her to the top of the hill and placed Banryu on the ground, before pulling Kitra into his arms and cradling her against his chest protectively. She kept crying, "Why didn't they help me?" not understanding how anyone could see what was happening and not help. Bankotsu carefully changed her out of the ruined haori and put her fresh one on her before he soothed her, rocking her back and forth, singing to her; as the screams of the villagers filled the air.

Kitra buried herself in the safety of his arms and listened to his voice allowing him to lull her to sleep, she'd never heard him sing before, but she was grateful to hear it now- he had an amazing singing voice, and exhausted from the attack, she peacefully drifted off to sleep in his arms.

Bankotsu watched in immense pleasure, as the village went up in flames and the horrified screams continued, like a symphony to his ears. Once his brothers had finished having their fun, they met up with him at the top of the hill. Bankotsu strapped Banryu to his back, and charged the others with carrying all their belongings, and they set off to return back to their caves. Suikotsu and Jakotsu walked at the rear, ensuring no back trail was left and that they weren't followed.

_**Author's Note: Okay guys and gals there is chapter fifteen please remember to read and review thanks.**_


	16. Kio Spills The Beans

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha! I do own Kitra, Darius, Kou, Nenji, and Tao, Sura, and Lovu and the plot, and story line..... There. I said it. (sighs)**_

**Chapter 16:**

**Back at the caves:**

Bankotsu entered his cave and very gently placed his wife on their futon and ordered Suikotsu to check her out and asses the damages.

Suikotsu dutifully knelt beside her and opened her top, he noticed and tended to the multitude of scratches across her chest, as Bankotsu stood hovering over him. He looked at Bankotsu questioningly. Bankotsu calmly nodded, and he pulled her hakamas to her hips, carefully inspecting for the slightest damage to her stomach, finding none, he pulled them back up and closed her shirt. He competently tended to the cut on her lip, cleaning the dried blood off and moved to her bruised and swollen cheek; carefully cleansing the skin and placing a cold compress to ease the swelling.

Standing to his feet, the doctor approached his leader, reporting the damage was minor, before leaving the cave. Bankotsu carefully covered her with a blanket, before walking back outside to address his men.

Feet planted firmly and shoulder-width apart, Bankotsu crossed his arms intimidatingly in front of his chest and asked angrily, "Why was she alone Suikotsu?" staring directly at the men he'd spoken to.

Suikotsu explained seriously, "She needed to use the bathroom. I watched her walked into the bathroom and stayed with our food, like she'd asked me to." Beginning to calm down, Bankotsu nodded and thanked him for protecting her. Suikotsu nodded assuring it was no problem.

Facing Renkotsu the young mercenary leader ordered, "Report," staring the bald man in the eyes, knowing he wouldn't have returned so early without something to tell.

Renkotsu reported, "In a village to the south, there have been rumors of a man searching the area- for a red haired woman."

Bankotsu's ears perked as he stated bewildered, "Kitra and her mother are the only women I've ever seen with red hair." Adding adamantly, "Kou's dead, I saw to that personally the night I brought her back!" and wondered out loud, frustrated, "Just who the hell could possibly be searching for her?"

Jakotsu asked, "If her brother's dead, who else would know about her?" also interested in this latest development.

Shrugging Renkotsu added, "They said this man had straight black hair and looked to be a samurai, he carries a single sword on his hip. That's all I was able to get from them." Silently puzzling over who could be after the woman who was now a permanent fixture in their tight-knit family.

Kitra woke up and holding the cool cloth to her burning cheek, walked outside the cave, needing the comfort of her husband's presence. Bankotsu heard her approaching and turned to face her asking, "Kitra who else could have survived the village being destroyed?"

She frowned, "I don't know Ban. Nenji and Tao were with Kou and Darius killed those two. Jumal fell as the demons began attacking," eyes shadowing with sadness as she cut off.

Bankotsu said, "Someone is searching the lands looking for a woman with red hair," needing her to know what was going on. Kitra gasped in shock.

Looking into her eyes, as she moved closer to him, Bankotsu questioned, "Is there anyone else you think may have survived; maybe someone who had left the village before the attack, even a few days before the attack?" wanting to cover all the bases.

Frowning Kitra thought back, but simply couldn't remember anyone who'd left the village even a few days, prior to the attack. Bankotsu sighed and nodded. Facing his men he ordered, "I want her protected at all times! Until we know who this man is and what he wants with my wife, I want one of you diligently guarding her whenever I'm not around.

Kitra lowered her head and nodded. As something occurred to her, she walked up to Suikotsu and asked concerned, "Could something they did, possibly have harmed-" tears welling in her eyes unable to voice the thought.

He cut her off assuring, "I already looked you over, and no harm was done beside the scratches on your chest and to your face." Relief instantaneously filled her eyes and her hand unconsciously went to cover her still flat stomach protectively.

Catching her move, and remembering she was pregnant, Bankotsu walked over and asked apprehensively, "Are you positive Suk?" staring the doctor in the eye. Suikotsu nodded and Bankotsu smirked, placing his hand lovingly over hers, eyes shining with relief.

Turning to face his men, he announced proudly, "Kitra's pregnant, but Suk assured us the baby is fine. **This** is way I want my wife protected at all times," voice dead serious, not willing to chance anything more happening to his beloved Kitra or their child.

Jakotsu squealed delighted about having a niece or nephew on the way and vowed to stay by her side at all times and kill anyone who threatened her. Kitra smiled at Bankotsu, as Jakotsu pulled her into an excited hug, congratulating her, and cooing about how cute the baby was bound to be.

Bankotsu nodded entrusting her safety to Jakotsu, whenever he couldn't be around. After getting over the shock of learning about the expected arrival, Renkotsu sighed in relief that the baby hadn't been harmed- his leader would have been pure hell on wheels if it had.

Jakotsu flitted about making a stew and ordered Kitra to sit down and take it easy. Laughing at how quickly Jakotsu had become a mother hen, Kitra sat down and stretched her feet in front of her.

Bankotsu sat by the fire cleaning and polishing his weapons as Kitra smiled at him and began humoring Jakotsu. Renkotsu went to his cave and refilled his gourd, before walking back out to join the others.

Suikotsu began cleaning his blades, as his two halves began an argument about whether or not they should have been the ones to kill Kitra's attacker, but they both agreed with Bankotsu being both the leader and her husband, that right belonged to him.

**Two Weeks Later:**

Bankotsu and his men readied to leave the caves. Kitra finally convinced her husband to let her tag along, promising not to fight since her stomach was beginning to grow and they didn't want to endanger their child. After she reminded him of his promise to keep her by his side at all times, and told him of how the memories of him and Darius leaving her alone were too much to bear, he'd agreed to let her travel with them.

She had her daggers on and her sword, but she wasn't to fight at all. Jakotsu diligently remained by her side at all times.

They left the caves with the band members carrying a small pack of food and fresh water in case she felt hungry. Bankotsu led the group with Kitra beside him on the right and Jakotsu to his left. Suikotsu and Renkotsu brought up the rear.

They began roaming the lands, looking for leads about the man who was searching for Kitra. She had become just as determined as her husband was, to find out who was looking for her and why.

Around noon, they stopped so Kitra could eat a small snack to keep her nausea at bay. When they stopped, The Inutachi had wandered into them. Bankotsu asked, "Yo mutt, have you guys heard of anyone searching for Kitra?" as he stood protectively in front of his group.

Inuyasha barked, "Why is it we are always running into you guys?" irritation in his voice.

Bankotsu snapped, "Just answer the damn question half breed," glaring at him.

Kagome answered, "No we haven't." standing beside Inuyasha, who huffed looking away.

Bankotsu nodded. Miroku asked curiously, "You say someone's going around asking about lady Kitra?"

Kitra stood up moving to her husband's side and answered, "A while back, we heard tale of a man with black hair searching for me."

Miroku's eyes widened as he noticed her slightly protruding stomach and nodded. "I see, but who would be searching for you?"

Bankotsu answered gruffly, "No one that we know of, that's why we're looking for him." Smirking as he noticed the monk's eyes register that she was pregnant. Kitra smiled at Bankotsu, wrapping her arms around his waist. He wrapped his free arm around her hips and pulled her protectively into his side.

Kitra placed a hand lovingly over her stomach and smiled at her husband, then over to her friends. Kagome's eyes widened in shock, as she too realized her red haired friend was pregnant, and asked shocked, "Kitra when did this happen?"

Bankotsu grinned answered proudly, "She's my wife." Staring at the monk he added, "I told you she was being well provided for." Miroku nodded.

Sango blinked staring on in shock. Miroku assured, "We'll be sure to keep our ears and eyes out, and find a way to tell you if we find him." Bankotsu nodded once in thanks and began leading his group away.

Inuyasha snorted and led his own group away, in search of more jewel shards.

**A week later: In a village to the West:**

A lone man with his straight black hair down to his shoulders worn down and wearing a royal purple haori and black hakamas, with dark brown eyes; asked a random villager, "You there, have you by chance, seen a woman with red hair and pale skin around here? She has hazel eyes and is probably wandering around with an escort." waiting impatiently for an answer.

The villager frowned answering, "No sir, never seen anyone with red hair around here, though from the sounds of it, she'd be a real beauty," before walking off.

The man sighed in frustration and decided to go into the tavern and buy himself a bottle of sake', once his purchase was made, he continued down the road silently vowing, _"I'll find you bitch and when I do- you'll pay for everything!"_

He continued down the road, drinking the sake' now and then. As the night began closing in, he decided to stop for the night and came across a weird man in some kind of strange pelt. He hollered, "You there! Have you seen a woman with flame colored hair around these parts?" in a loud and demanding voice.

The man in the pelt turned around answering, "No I haven't, though I'm curious why you'd be looking for her?" as he faced the samurai.

The frustrated man sighed answering bitterly, "Because she was engaged to my brother but she ran away. I'm hunting her down to drag her back," finality ringing loud and clear in his harsh voice.

The man in the pelt asked, "If she's engaged to your brother, why doesn't he go after her?" curious why this man was searching for a woman who wasn't his.

The dark haired man scowled hissing angrily, "Because he's dead," taking another swig of the burning liquid; as the memory of finding his brother's dead body pinned to a tree, with his own sword piercing his heart, flashed vividly into his mind.

The man in the baboon pelt picked up on the venom in the man's voice and the hatred rolling off of him. Intrigued the pelt covered man questioned, "Tell me, why do you hate this woman so much?"

The man began talking about how they'd grown up in the same village and how her brother and his best friend had constantly kept her away from him and his brother. When he got to the part about how the two men were deadly swordsmen, The man hiding beneath the pelt became very interested and said, "Tell me, these two men, are they still alive?"

The drunken, hate filled man laughed bitterly answering, "The first was banished from the village many years ago, by my father. Her brother, however died in a fight against my brother and his two guards. I came across his grave a week ago, not long before finding my brother pinned to a tree," Hate dripping from his slurred words.

The man in the pelt asked, "So the second man may still be alive then?" truly interested in the whereabouts of both men. If they were as reputed of swordsman as this man claimed, they could prove very useful in his own endeavors.

The drunken man disgustedly tossed his nearly empty bottle against a tree; shattering it and hissed vowing, "If he is, he won't be when I find them," slowly moving to his feet.

The monkey man asked, "These men, what are their names?" curiosity growing more and more by the second.

The drunk hissed venomously and spat out disgusted, "Darius is the dead one. The other was named Bankotsu."

Seeing the pure hatred glowing in the man's eyes, the hidden man asked, "And yours?" wishing to know who to thank for this valuable information.

The man answered flatly, "Kio," and stumbled away to take out his drunken anger on anything stupid, and unfortunate enough to cross his path.

The hidden man grinned maliciously under the safety of his white and grey baboon pelt, watching the drunken fool stumbling down the road, before slipping off into the darkened forest, and thinking, _"These two may prove very useful indeed," _as he released an evil cackle into the menacing night air, bounding through the trees. "Ku ku ku."

**A/N I'm so excited, my baby is finally developing to its full potential! This trilogy has been my pet project since it first began in 2007. Thanks for reading, please don't hesitate to let me know what you think of it!:D**


	17. An Unexpected Reunion

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha! I do own Kitra, Darius, Kou, Nenji, and Tao, Sura, and Lovu and the plot, and story line..... There. I said it. (sighs)**_

**Chapter 17:**

**Two months later: With Bankotsu and his group:**

They'd stopped for lunch again. As the stew was cooking a strange man dressed in dark purple hakamas and a dark blue haori, with his long black hair flowing down his back, appeared out of nowhere in front of the group.

Bankotsu clenched his hand around the hilt of Banryu taking up a protective stance in front of his group, as Jakotsu moved to Kitra's side, and the men protectively circled around their red haired sister.

The strange man spotted the beauty circled by protective men and said, "Ah, he was right my dear, you are a real beauty," staring at the bewildered Kitra.

Bankotsu scowled ordering, "State your business," drawing the stranger's attention away from his wife.

The stranger took in the sight of the younger and very intimidating looking warrior and said, "And you must be Bankotsu," smiling at the man's shocked face.

Bankotsu scowled deeper. "Who are you and what the hell do you want?!" he demanded, glaring at the intruder.

The man answered evenly, "My name is Naraku, and I've come with a business proposal for you Bankotsu." holding the warrior's gaze.

Bankotsu blinked. "How do you know my name?" not trusting the strange man.

Naraku answered, "I know many things about you Bankotsu. You, and your friend Kitra," pointing to the pregnant, beautiful red haired woman.

Bankotsu corrected sternly, "She's my wife, and you leave her out of this." glaring at the man.

Naraku assured, "I mean you and your wife no harm. I want you to work for me Bankotsu," holding the younger man's gaze, with his own steady gaze.

Bankotsu scoffed, "Now what could you possibly pay me to work for you?" keeping himself between the stranger and his adopted family.

Naraku smirked asking, "What if I could give you back the friend who was stolen from you?" Turning to Kitra he asked, "Wouldn't you like to see your brother again?" in a hypnotic voice.

Kitra's eyes narrowed as she said bluntly, "Darius is dead," staring warily at the strange man, beginning to despise him for playing such a dirty rotten trick.

Naraku chuckled amused, turning back to Bankotsu and claimed, "I can bring your friend back, if you do as I ask of you." in a serious voice.

Bankotsu snorted disbelievingly, and asked, "And how would you do that?" slightly intrigued.

Naraku held out his hand, holding up a single jewel shard; between his thumb and forefinger, and said, "With this. It's a shard from the shikon jewel and it is **very** powerful."

Never taking her eyes off of the man, Kitra motioned for the men to let her pass. They parted and she and Jakotsu slowly moved up to Bankotsu's side, quickly followed by the other men.

Leaning over close to his ear, Kitra whispered seriously, "I don't like this Bankotsu, I don't trust this man. Darius would never be happy if he learned about this, or was brought back like this," staring searchingly into his eyes.

Thinking it over, Bankotsu nodded agreeing in a low voice only she could hear, "I know Kit, now go back to the men and let me handle this," using one hand to push her protectively behind him again.

Realizing things could quickly get ugly, Kitra obediently stepped back a few feet and the men instantly encircled her; acting as a human barrier between her and this ominous looking stranger, with glowing red eyes.

Staring directly into the man's blood red eyes, Bankotsu said evenly, "I'm not interested in working for you, or your deal," making sure he made their position clear.

Immensely displeased, Naraku scowled vowing darkly, "You will regret your decision, Bankotsu. Mark my words," staring the warrior in the eyes, and left in a puff of smoke, cackling wickedly.

Kitra shivered as the chilly, ominous atmosphere began to lessen in intensity, as did the terrifying cackle. Her eyes welled with tears at the thought of her beloved brother and never seeing him again, as she placed her trembling hand on her plump stomach, lowering her head.

Bankotsu walked over, wrapping his strong arms around her and soothed her until her sobs stopped. Jakotsu and the others committed the stranger's looks and name to memory, silently vowing to keep a watch for him.

Kitra leaned into Bankotsu's chest and sobbed until she had no more tears, and pulled back staring him in the eyes. Bankotsu assured in a smooth voice, "Darius wouldn't have wanted that Kitra. You know better than any of us, what a stickler he was about honor, and something like this would only dishonor him. You did right to leave him in peace and to let him stay dead, with the honor of protecting the person most important in the world to him." Feeling better Kitra nodded and they began walking away.

As they passed another village, a frightened shriek filled the air followed with the screams of pain and sheer terror. Kitra's eyes widened and she tore off in the direction, knowing only that a woman was in trouble. Bankotsu was in front of her and they came across a sickening sight.

A woman with wavy dark brown shoulder length hair and her brown eyes and was wearing a nice pale blue kimono dress; she was being held down by a strong looking man and trying to fight him off. Kitra didn't have to even ask, Bankotsu rushed over kicking the man off the frightened girl and Kitra ran over to the woman, wrapping her arms and her spare haori around the shaking woman.

Bankotsu spat disgustedly as he recognized the man, "Kio," Kitra's eyes widened in shock and fear. Jakotsu was standing beside her and noticing her reaction, gripped his sword handle, ready to defend her.

Feeling her blood begin to boil, Kitra cried outraged, "Kio you bastard! How dare you attack another defenseless woman?!" narrowing her eyes angrily at the man.

Kio spat hatefully, "So you're alive after all Bankotsu?" narrowing his gaze at his long time rival.

The shaking woman in the read haired woman's arms, looked up and asked hesitantly, "Kitra is it really you?" as she reached up to grab a tendril of the red hair.

Kitra's eyes widened in shock and she felt her heart racing against her chest, afraid to look down. Lowering her hazel eyes to the face of the trembling woman in her arms, she breathed disbelievingly, "Lissa?" as she met the brown eyes of her long thought dead best friend.

Kitra sobbed happily, "Oh Kami Lissa, it is you," as she embraced her friend, both women crying in relief. Recognizing the name, Jakotsu looked down at the woman his little sister was holding and smiled, happy that his little sister had found her friend.

Bankotsu and Kio began fighting and eager to get back to his wife and check on her well being, Bankotsu made quick work of Kio, slicing the man in half with Banryu. He ran over to Kitra and was shocked to find her sobbing as the women embraced each other.

Kitra pulled back smiling, "Oh Lissa, I'm so happy you're alive!" she cried relieved.

Bankotsu searched for any trace of Naraku's shards and finding none, asked bewildered, "Lissa, how did you survive the village being slaughtered?"

Lissa stared at the man and recognizing him, answered, "Jumal." Crying out horrified, "Oh no, I forgot about Ju, he's hurt Kitra, really bad," tears welling in her eyes as she moved to her feet and began running off in the direction of the village.

Kitra and the others tore off after Lissa and Kitra gasped as she saw her friend's brother lying on a cot bleeding. "Jumal?" shock evident in her eyes, reaching out a shaky hand afraid he'd disappear as soon as she touched him.

Jumal felt her hands on his chest and asked groggily, "Kitra?" as he noticed the red haired woman kneeling beside him. She nodded with watery eyes, as she began removing the bandages and started healing the minor wounds, frowning at the more serious ones.

Bankotsu's eyes widened as he watched her hands glowing and remembered the time she'd relieved his hangover. Once she'd done all she could, she asked Suikotsu to please tend the rest of the wounds.

Bankotsu nodded to him, and the man knelt beside the injured man and started calling off the herbs he'd need from the packs. Kitra threw herself into Bankotsu's arms crying, "I thought they were dead," as he held her, soothing her.

Calm down Kit, remember too much stress isn't good for the baby, or you," he sternly reminded, as he sat her down and handed her one of the canteens.

Kitra obediently drank the offered water and ceased her sobs. Lissa's eyes took in her friend's overlarge stomach and she gasped, "Kitra, you're pregnant?!" evidently shocked beyond everything else.

Wiping her eyes, Kitra gave her a watery smile and nodded. Hearing this, Jumal raised his head and said groggily, "Bankotsu, good to see you man. Kitra I'm glad you're safe." sending them smiles, before allowing his head to fall back on the futon and groaning as the pain medicine began to take its toll.

Bankotsu smirked answering, "You too Ju, one of these days, you're gonna have to tell me how you two survived, but for now, rest my friend," placing a hand on his injured friend's shoulder. Knowing he and his sister were in safe hands, Jumal nodded and closed his eyes, falling asleep.

Suikotsu informed his leader, "He looks much worse than his is. I checked the stomach wounds and luckily none of his organs were damaged." Wiping the sweat from his forehead, he added, "We shouldn't move him for at least a week though, give those wounds time to close, then we can move him safely."

Lissa shakily stood up thanking the strange looking doctor and began making a stew for everyone.

Kitra asked curiously, "Lissa, how did you guys get here?" staring at her recently found childhood friend.

Lissa answered shakily, "We ran as the village was getting attacked. I was at my aunt's toward the back of the village. Jumal came and got me and we ran."

Kitra frowned. "But I saw him Lissa, I saw Ju fall as they attacked," clearly puzzled.

Lissa nodded. "I don't know how Kit, but he somehow managed to survive. He got me and we ran like hell. My legs ached for days after that. We stayed hidden as best we could, since Kio had vowed to find me and make me his wife," shuddering in fear and revulsion.

Clearly remembering how sore her own muscles had been, when they'd escaped, Kitra nodded, adding sadly, "Darius, he died. Kou chased after us, with his guards. Darius fought them off allowing me to escape. Kou killed him and came after me," tears slipped down her cheeks as she recounted the incident.

He pinned me to a tree and was cutting on me, I was so mad I just wanted his ass dead," smiling at Bankotsu she added happily, "Then my knight in shining armor appeared out of nowhere and saved me."

Bankotsu snorted reminding her seriously, "I'm no 'knight in shining armor' babe," sending her a mock glare, as the guys snickered.

Kitra smiled, "Maybe not love, but you're always saving me just in time," wrapping her arms around his waist and kissing his cheek lovingly.

Smirking he placed a hand loving over her stomach and rubbed it vowing, "And I always will. For you and our children." Eyes shining with love as he stared at her large stomach.

Lissa chuckled and said, "Now there's a sight I never thought I'd live to see." adding sadly, "It's a shame Darius isn't here to witness the birth," her own eyes filling with unshed tears.

Kitra walked over embracing her friend and whispered, "I'm sorry Li, and I wish he were here too." Lissa leaned into her friend and cried for the loss of the man who'd held her heart since childhood, though only her and Kitra knew that. She was sad he was gone, but grateful to still have her brother and her best friend.

Bankotsu ordered his men to patrol the area and set precautions against anyone coming into this hut, as he stayed with his wounded friend, and his wife's only female friend.

**A/N And… that's chapter seventeen. More surprises in store, but the next chapter will be the final one in this part of the saga. -sniffs- I'm excited, yet sad at the same time. Oh well, enjoy and please remember I love hearing from my readers.**


	18. Birth And Ressurection

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha! I do own Kitra, Darius, Kou, Nenji, and Tao, Sura, and Lovu and the plot, and story line..... There. I said it. (sighs)**_

**I want to say a HUGE thank you to Frog-kun, who has been following this trilogy from the beginning, and helped me decide on Bankotsu and Kitra's son's name.**

**I also want to give a HUGE thanks to Yuti-Chan, who has also followed this trilogy from the beginning, and is probably my biggest fan, since I first started writing two years ago.**

**And finally thanks so much to everyone who has been enjoying this trilogy and my many other fics! You're feedback helps me become a better author, so thanks a ton! Without further ado-**

**Chapter 18:**

**Two months later: With Bankotsu:**

He was nervously pacing outside the caves, as Kitra's screams filled the air. Jumal placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, reminding, "Lissa's the best midwife I've ever seen Ban. She's in good hands." Bankotsu nodded gratefully and resumed his nervous pacing.

Renkotsu reminded, "Little sister is a strong woman, big brother." Bankotsu smiled nodding to his second in command.

Jakotsu ran out of the cave carrying the placenta in a bucket and began digging a hole in the ground to dump the mess into. Once it was buried, he washed his hands and ran back inside the cave.

Lissa was just cleaning up the little girl and wrapped her in a blanket saying, "You can call them in now Jakotsu."

Jakotsu smiled and ran outside announcing, "You can come in now," as he grinned at his anxious leader and the rest who were nearly as anxious.

Bankotsu tore off inside the cave and smiled at the sight of his wife propped against the wall, holding a squirming bundle in her arms.

Jumal whistled and said, "I'll be dammed, " as he spotted a second fussy bundle in his sister's arms.

Kitra passed their son to his father and asked, "What shall we name him Ban?"

Awed, Bankotsu cradled his son to his chest and answered, "Hyokotsu," as he noticed the fierce grip his son had, holding his finger.

Kitra smiled, "I like that," she announced happily.

Lissa walked over passing the red haired little girl with piercing blue eyes, to the mother and said, "You have a beautiful daughter too Bankotsu," smiling at her best friend's husband.

Bankotsu smirked. "Twins," he said proudly. Noticing the tiny smirk on his daughter's face, he announced happily, "Leikokotsu, that's your name little one," leaning over to brush a tender kiss across his daughter's forehead.

Kitra laughed, "Perfect, just like her father," she said, eyes shining with ultimate happiness and love. She didn't have her brother anymore, but she did have a wonderful family, and she'd gotten back her friends. She smiled feeling at peace for the first time in a long time.

Renkotsu nervously held his nephew, as Bankotsu took his daughter into his arms. Jakotsu smiled, patiently waiting for his chance to hold the babies again.

Suikotsu, who'd blanched at the sight of Kitra's water breaking, returned to the caves, with plenty of blankets, and set them next to the small play pen that would substitute as a crib, that Jumal had made.

Kitra smiled, "Suikotsu, thanks for getting the stuff we needed." acknowledging his presence.

Suikotsu smiled fondly as he raised his metallic claws, saluting his little sister and placed them aside, to hold his niece.

Kitra introduced, "Leikokotsu, meet you other uncle, Suikotsu."

Suikotsu smiled down with a soft face as he held his feisty nice, who was determined to tug on his hair, thinking how much like her mother she was already.

Lissa smiled, "Okay guys, Kit need her rest and the children need fed. Ju, be a dear and chase the others away for me would you?" Jumal grinned and began chasing the guys from the cave, leaving his sister and the proud new family to be in peace.

The third cave had been cleaned out and set up for Lissa and Jumal. They had moved into the cave the day the others brought them back. All the men had cleared some of the area surrounding the caves and already began constructing a large house for everyone to eventually move into.

The structure was going to be as big as a castle but was in fact a log cabin and was nearing completion. They'd been in the midst of deciding how best to use the caves, once they moved out, when Kitra had grabbed her stomach screaming in pain after her water broke.

Bankotsu watched fascinated as his son began to drink greedily from his mother's breast, and laughed as their daughter tugged at his hair, drawing his gaze to herself, smirking.

Kitra smiled as her son drank his fill and sighed blissfully. Bankotsu accepted his son after placing his feisty daughter into his wife's lap, and placing his son on his shoulder as he'd been instructed, burped his don chuckling at the loud burp.

Kitra uncovered her other breast and fed her daughter who immediately latched on to the offered tit and smiled up at her mother. Kitra shook her head stating, "She's gonna be a heart breaker when she grows up."

Cradling his son to his chest, Bankotsu sat beside his wife chuckling and added, "Just like her mama." pride in his eyes and voice, as he sat with his family. Kitra burped their daughter and once the kids were asleep, she asked Bankotsu to place them in their crib so she could rest. Nodding he carefully placed his children in their bed and kissed his wife's forehead ordering her to rest. She kissed his cheek and nodded, closing her eyes and falling into a well deserved rest.

**A few days later:**

They men were taking a break from the nearly finished cabin. Bankotsu and Kitra had decided to sit with their friends and family outside, and taken the kids with them. Everyone sat around outside the caves and discussed the encounter with Naraku.

Kitra sighed, "I was tempted, but I know Darius would never have wanted something so dishonorable to take place.

Holding Leikokotsu, Lissa agreed, "He wouldn't have liked that at all." a sad smile crossing her face. "As much as I miss him, I know he'd have had a conniption over it."

Jumal agreed, "That he would have." as they fondly recalled their childhood friend.

Jakotsu laughed as Hyokotsu tugged at his kimono top, saying, "Little sister, I think a little boy is hungry." passing the child back to his mother.

Kitra took her son inside the cave and nursed him, then changed his diaper reminding as she handed him the stinky bucket, "Renkotsu, it's your turn to scrub the diapers." Everyone laughed as the bald man's nose scrunched up in disgust as he stomped over to the river and began scrubbing the cloths clean.

Kitra fed her daughter and changed her and the fussing quieted for a while. Bankotsu smiled as his daughter lay in his lap, trying to grab his braid. Jumal held Hyokotsu and smiled fondly, as he was reminded of when his sister had been a toddler.

**Elsewhere with the Inutachi:**

Kagome whined, "Inuyasha, I'm tired and I'm hungry. You've had us up since sunrise and the sun is about to set in another two hours. We need to stop."

Inuyasha huffed and barked out, "It's only another two hours Kagome, so suck it up and keep moving!"

Kagome's face reddened and she sucked in a deep breath, yelling, "Sit boy!"

Inuyasha plummeted into the earth below him and growled low in warning.

Kagome glared into his hole stating adamantly, "Inuyasha, you're gonna get sat into unconsciousness if you don't let us stop. I didn't get to eat this morning and my legs are killing me."

Miroku added calmly, "Perhaps it would be best to do as she says Inuyasha. We humans need nourishment more often than you do."

Inuyasha huffed shoving up out of his hole and pouted, "Fine," crossing his arms across his chest and shoving them into the sleeves of his fire rat haori.

Kagome clapped excitedly and began making camp, while Shippo started gathering stones for the fire pit.

Sango sat down placing Hiraikotsu on the ground beside her. Kirara mewled and jumped into her lap.

Miroku went to gather the water and returned to the camp, to find a small fire going. Kagome pulled out the rice her mother had packed and dumped it into the pot, adding the water after she set it over the fire. Everyone except Inuyasha was grateful for the early break, as they'd all been rushed off without breakfast by the over eager pack leader.

**On the other side of the land:**

Naraku had finally come across the area where the body was now a skeleton pinned against a tree. Smirking sadistically, he back tracked until he found a grave off to the side.

"This is the place," he declared as he used his tentacles to burrow deep into the dirt. Finding the skeleton, he placed a jewel shard in the neck area and commanded repeating, "Awaken Darius, awaken. Awaken Darius, awaken!" Making sure to erase the man's memories, smirking triumphantly as he watched as the bones began glowing and flesh began forming on the bones.

Vibrant reddish brown hair surrounded the head as the naked man sat up. Striking virid eyes, met ruby eyes and he asked, "Who are you?" confused.

Naraku answered, "My name is Naraku, and you Darius, are my soldier, now go forth and rid me of Inuyasha and his comrades." And began explaining everything the warrior would need to know about the Inutachi. He stood to his feet and instructed, "Now, go forth and destroy my enemies Darius, starting with the one called Inuyasha."

Ever the dutiful soldier, Darius answered in a flat tone, "As you wish, my master," bowing respectfully towards the man. He gathered his clothes, and his sword and dressing, set off to carry out his master's orders.

As he watched the warrior take his leave, Naraku proclaimed, "Now Bankotsu, you will indeed regret your decision." and began cackling as the night closed around the area, and he disappeared into the mist.

**A/N: The children's names translate to:**

**Hyokotsu= Hyou= means leopard; panther+ kotsu= bone **

**Leikokotsu= Leiko= means arrogant+ kotsu= bone**

**Sadly my dear readers, that's the end of the second arch in the Bankotsu&Kitra trilogy. Be sure to watch out for the final arch Bankotsu&Kitra: Return Of Darius. I'm going to be posting that one next, but I'm going to take my time and make sure I get it right the first time! :D**


End file.
